


Anything, Everything, Always.

by heyitsrah



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, He's already pregnant, Intersex, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant Victor, Romance, Set in the future, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsrah/pseuds/heyitsrah
Summary: Four years into married life, Victor and Yuri have retired from skating and moved to England to live in marital bliss.However, Victor soon gets sick, and what they think is something serious, turns out to actually be something amazing!Are they ready to raise a baby?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Since my last Mpreg fic seemed to go down well, and some of you asked for me to write about pregnant Victor...Here it is! :)
> 
> It won't be as long or dramatic as The Longest Off-Season, and it also isn't in the same 'universe' either.  
> The stories are not in any way associated or connected.
> 
> Prepare for lots of tooth-rotting fluff and a lot of horny, pregnant Victor! xD
> 
>  
> 
> (I wrote the first two chapters on my phone, so excuse any lack of italics or mistakes I've missed.)

Victor stared at the woman as if she'd grown another head.  
For a few weeks, he'd been feeling particularly under the weather.  
He'd been nauseous, bloated and had stomach cramps.  
At first Yuri had thought that maybe he had come down with something, but when the symptoms persisted for a few weeks and a hard-to-the-touch lump started showing in his abdomen, Yuri had begged Victor to see a doctor, worried that it was something worse.  
Victor had finally agreed to go and insisted that he would be fine going alone.  
But now, he was regretting that decision…

“I…don't understand?” He croaked at last. “How can this be?”  
“I'm not sure, Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov, but it IS true.” The doctor answered gently. “Now…It is possible that you are intersex. If you're absolutely sure that you haven't transitioned, that is?”  
“Of course I'm sure!” Victor frowned. “I've always been male. Maybe not exactly conforming to typical male stereotypes when I was younger, but I definitely have male…parts… and I always have!”  
“I understand,” the doctor said softly. “But there's no mistaking what I found internally. Now then, according to this, you're approximately 11 weeks and four days pregnant already! You're certain you've had no other symptoms besides constant cramps, weight gain and nausea?”  
Victor nodded. “I'm sure.”  
“Looks like the rest will be a fairly easy ride for you then! Well, all things considered! Morning sickness usually subsides in the second trimester, which is in three days’ time for you!”  
“Okay.” Victor was still shellshocked…  
What could he say?  
What could he do!?  
‘At least I'm retired from skating now’ he thought to himself.   
He had finished his last season in December, and so had Yuri.  
It was now January, and he was almost three months gone already!  
He'd been skating whilst pregnant all that time, and he'd had no idea!  
Victor had assumed that the weight gain had come with age; he was 33 now, and Yuri was 29.  
They'd been married now for three years since Victor had kept his promise.  
When Yuri won his first gold medal at the Grand Prix final four years ago, Victor had proposed properly, on the ice in front of thousands of people and TV cameras, and they'd married in the summer before the next season had started.  
They'd been blissfully happy, but now, Victor was scared that Yuri would leave him.  
For the first time in five years, it was Victor who was anxious and scared that his beloved would leave him.  
But…they'd been discussing children lately, and how they were going to wait until they'd retired.  
And now they had just retired together, and Victor was pregnant!   
Looks like biology had made the choice for them!

..

Victor left the clinic and walked to the bus stop, trying to think straight.  
The couple had moved to England four years ago, so that their marriage would be allowed and recognised, but also so that they'd be able to adopt or have a baby through a surrogate eventually.  
Oh how things worked out!

The bus turned the corner and Victor climbed aboard, flashing his pass at the driver before sitting down near the front.  
He gazed blankly out of the window, barely registering the view passing by.  
All Victor could think about was how was he going to tell Yuri?  
Would Yuri leave him?  
Would they even keep the baby?  
Victor put a hand to his stomach and felt just a small bump, which felt hard to touch.  
What he and Yuri had thought was some sort of tumour, was in fact a baby!  
‘I can't keep this a secret from him.’ Victor thought to himself, letting out an audible sigh. ‘He's been so worried about me, doing his best to take care of me. He wouldn't stop caring and just leave…Right?’

The bus reached his stop, and Victor thanked the driver as he made his way off the bus and onto the pavement.  
He rounded the corner and soon found himself outside the front door of his and Yuri's house.  
It was a modern build, only five years old, and they'd fallen in love with the place as soon as they'd seen it;  
A three bedroom mews house in Marylebone, West London, with modern décor inside and out which suited their tastes perfectly.  
Victor turned the key in the lock and let himself in.  
Makkachin bounded over to the door, jumping up in greeting.  
Victor stroked the poodle’s head absentmindedly.  
“Hi darling!” Yuri greeted as he emerged from the kitchen doorway and kissed his husband on the lips. “How did it go? I've made us some lunch.”  
Sure enough, Victor could smell food.  
His mouth watered.  
It smelled like grilled cheese!  
Hungrily, Victor licked his lips, but then he remembered his news.  
He had to tell Yuri.  
“You'd better sit down.” Victor said at last.  
Yuri's eyes widened.  
“Why? Is…Is it bad? Are you really sick? I honestly thought it was nothing bad. I can't lose you, Victor! No, whatever it is, we will fight it together, okay?” The Japanese man was panicking, so Victor decided to just blurt it out;  
“I'm pregnant, Yuri.”  
Yuri stared at his husband.   
He started to laugh, but Victor stayed deadly serious.  
“What? How? You're joking, right? You're a man!” Yuri frowned.  
Victor mumbled an explanation and then pulled out the scan photo, showing it to Yuri.  
“It's real.” He whispered, “I'm almost three months.”  
Yuri took the scan photo in his hand and looked at it for a few moments.  
Victor went on to explain everything the doctor at the clinic had told him, and Yuri just nodded slowly, not saying a word.  
Eventually, he spoke; “And there we were thinking you had some digestive problem or…or worse.” Yuri murmured, “But this. This is so much better! I'm so relieved you're okay!”  
The dark haired man threw his arms around Victor, who stared in surprise.  
“You're not upset?”  
“Of course not! How could I be?! We're having a baby!” And then Yuri paused, “Uh…We are having one, aren't we? Sorry. I should have asked, I…It's your choice, because it's your body…”  
“Well, it would save having to wait for years on the adoption register.” Victor smiled, “And now I've seen it, I couldn't possibly…You know.”  
“Yeah. Oh I'm so happy! Are you showing yet?”  
“Yes, a little.”  
Victor gingerly lifted his shirt, revealing a small but perfect little bump.  
Yuri was amazed.  
Of course he'd seen Victor shirtless so many times, even lately, but they'd assumed that what they now knew to be a baby bump, was actually swelling and a sign of something worse…  
The relief was overwhelming.  
“Can I touch it?” Yuri asked in a soft voice.  
Victor gave a small laugh. “Of course, you had a hand in making it!”  
Yuri smiled, rolling his eyes.  
He knelt down and stared in amazement at the bump, before reaching out a finger and gently prodding the bump.  
“Yuri…What are you doing?” Victor snorted with laughter.   
“Oh, sorry, I was um…I don't know. It just seems surreal, y’know?” Yuri blushed.  
He lay his palm flat on the skin instead, and waited.  
“Um…Nothing is happening?”  
“Oh, it won't yet. Apparently I won't feel movement for another few weeks.” Victor answered. “Sorry.”  
“Oh.”   
Yuri contemplated whether he should do what he was thinking about or not.  
Eventually, he just went for it; he pressed his lips against Victor's abdomen, kissing the bump.   
‘He's so cute! So gentle!’ Victor thought to himself as a soppy, besotted smile appeared on his face.  
Yuri was standing up now, looking Victor in the eye. “Whatever you need, I'm here. And I guess you'll need extra care and close monitoring? You need to eat healthily so I'll make sure I get some decent food – oh, and vitamins! – And you have to keep hydrated. I just…Anything…I'm always here, okay? I love you so much, Victor!” He hugged the older man tightly, breathing in his signature smell of cologne and mint, with a hint of fabric softener.  
“I love you too, my love.” Victor replied, closing his eyes and finally allowing himself to relax.   
It was then that he realised that he was completely overjoyed.

..

11 weeks and four days.   
Plus the week it took for the fertilisation and implantation etc etc.  
Victor worked it out…  
He and Yuri had sex regularly, but they usually used condoms even after a few years of marriage.  
He remembered the one time they didn't…And thankfully, it was a beautiful memory.  
It was the anniversary of their first kiss, which had been at the Cup of China five years ago – they established that that was their official anniversary and the date they finally realised they had been more than just ‘coach and student’.  
Late October.  
They had gone out for dinner together to celebrate – a fancy restaurant in London.  
They hadn't had any competitions that particular week, so they could celebrate their five year anniversary in peace.  
After dinner, they had taken a romantic walk through Hyde Park, and then travelled home where they'd made love;  
Slowly, romantically, attentively, lovingly…Unprotected!  
Years ago, they'd both established that they were versatile in the bedroom, and on this particular night, they'd taken it in turns to switch positions.  
Victor clearly remembered Yuri topping; he'd been so sweet, so romantic and selfless.  
He'd wanted Victor to come first, which he had.  
In return, Victor had asked Yuri to come inside him, which he did!  
After that, there had been naked kissing and naked cuddling, until they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
It had been perfect!  
And now they had a reminder of that night.

Now, Victor shifted in bed to try and get comfortable, and Yuri woke up.  
“Are you okay?” He asked.  
“I'm fine, just trying to get comfortable.” Victor smiled before turning his head and meeting Yuri's lips with his.  
Yuri returned his smile and carefully put his arm over Victor, cradling the little bump which was just showing under Victor's shirt.  
“So…I've been wondering,” Yuri started, “What's your plan?”  
“Plan?” Victor frowned.   
“Well, there are a few things to think about: how you're going to deliver the baby of course! Since you don't have a…uh…You know. Well, not externally anyway.” Yuri pointed out, “Also, after the baby is here; are you going to keep your um…’inner organs’ or have them removed? What are your options? You-you are safe, right?”  
His brown eyes were full of concern and love as he looked at Victor.  
‘He's so cute’ Victor thought to himself, ‘so sweet for worrying about me like this!’  
“Well,” Victor sighed, “I need a c-section. That much is obvious. I haven't decided on the other thing yet. I guess we'll see how this goes. See how we feel?”  
“Okay,” Yuri smiled, “But…you're safe?” He asked again.  
“Yes Yuri; I'm safe. They're going to take really good care of me.” Victor reassured.  
“Well, so am I.” Yuri promised as he nuzzled his cheek against Victor's chest. “Anything, everything, always.”  
Those three words had been part of their wedding vows to each other, amongst others.  
They meant a lot to Victor, whose hormones were now wreaking havoc on his emotions after hearing those words.  
“Baby, are you crying?” Yuri chuckled softly.  
“Maybe.”  
“Come here!”   
The two of them cuddled tightly together, never wanting to let go, and that was how they fell asleep that night.

..

Yuri stood in the centre of the ice rink – their ‘home rink’ had been at Streatham Ice & Leisure Centre for the last four years after they'd moved to Marylebone.  
“Soooo…” He exhaled. “That's it. No more competing.”  
“We can still skate, just for fun!” Victor grinned, sliding to a stop beside his husband.  
“You shouldn't be skating at all, Mr! Think of the baby!” Yuri gently poked Victor in the stomach.  
“Shhh!” Victor hissed, looking pointedly over to where some people were standing around. ““I'll be fine.”  
“What if you fall and hurt yourself?” Yuri raised an eyebrow.  
“I never fall.” Victor answered smartly, but Yuri frowned at him.  
“Maybe not before; but now your body is carrying extra weight. You'll be overbalanced, and you're on thin blades, Victor. If you fall forward…” Yuri cut off, looking troubled.  
“Okay, you have a point.” Victor sighed eventually. “Maybe I can go back to just coaching?”  
“That's a great idea!”  
“Will you?”  
“Will I what?”  
“Will you be a coach too? We could coach together!”  
Yuri blinked at his husband. “I really don't think I'm cut out for coaching…”  
“Neither was I really. Remember when I came to Hasetsu to coach you?” Victor sighed wistfully, leaning on the side of the rink.   
“How can I forget?” Yuri smiled fondly. “You were butt-ass naked! Hard to forget.”  
“I was only responding to your half-naked advances at the Sochi banquet! How was I to know that you couldn't remember?” Victor winked.  
Yuri turned a startling shade of scarlet.  
“Yeah yeah. I know, we both came onto each other right away. That's how all love stories start, right?” He grinned cheekily.  
“Only the best ones.” Victor eyed him lovingly.  
The two of them started making out by the side of the rink, interrupted by wolf whistles and giggling from teenagers.  
“One last skate, Yuri?” Victor pleaded with his puppy eyes.  
“Alright but please be careful!” Yuri relented.

He watched as Victor was anything but careful!  
The teenagers stopped chattering and were now mesmerised as they watched Victor dance on the ice, as if he was performing at Worlds again.  
Yuri was captivated as always, and when Victor tired, he clapped, which the kids further up the rinkside picked up on too.  
Victor bowed to them all as he made his way off the ice, tears shining in his cerulean eyes.  
Yuri put his arm around him.  
“Come on,” He said softly. “Let's go home.”

..


	2. Chapter 2

Victor woke late the next morning and stretched, wiping his eyes.  
He heard Yuri bustling about downstairs in the hallway, and then making his way upstairs.  
Victor smiled to himself and rolled over.  
Yuri opened the bedroom door and gasped, before gently rolling Victor onto his side.  
“Careful! You might crush the baby.”   
“Oh that's right! I thought that was a dream…” Victor blinked. “I'm pregnant!”   
He tried out the word again, still feeling strange saying it out loud.  
It had been a couple of days since he had found out and it still felt strange.  
“Yes you are! And I've been out food shopping and got you some things!” Yuri grinned excitedly, “So when you're ready, meet me in the kitchen, okay?”   
He kissed Victor lovingly and broke away, his hand still lingering on Victor's cheek.  
The Russian felt like he was melting into a puddle with every touch and every loving gaze Yuri gave him, like the one he was giving him now.  
They were completely besotted with each other.  
This was the perfect dynamic to bring a child into; just pure love.  
Yuri blew him another kiss and crept back downstairs.  
Victor watched him go before hauling himself out of bed to wash up and get changed.

..

It was nearly 20 minutes later when Victor padded downstairs, frowning.  
“Sorry. I had to use the bathroom twice and then I couldn't find anything to wear that still fits me.” He grumbled.  
“Well, no need to worry because…” Yuri trailed off as he handed Victor a shopping bag.  
Pulling out the contents, Victor found three new pairs of sweatpants and three new t-shirts.  
“I got them in Asda,” Yuri explained, referencing the superstore, “They're the next size up. And…they're stretchy!” He pulled at the elasticated waistband.  
“Thank you, handsome!” Victor beamed. “Can I wear some now?”  
“Yeah, but hold on...” Yuri opened all of the food cupboards, the fridge and the freezer. “Okay, for starters, here are your vitamins! They're one-a-day.” He plucked the plastic bottle from the cupboard nearest him to show Victor, who nodded.  
“And then, I got you some fruit, some vegetables, rice and pulses…Well, have a look for yourself!” Yuri smiled, as Victor inspected all the cupboards.  
“You really didn't need to do all of this! Thank you!” Victor kissed Yuri, wrapping his arms around him.   
“I did. I want to make sure my husband and child are healthy! Oh…and the article I read online said you'd get cravings, so I stocked up on some crisps, chocolate, sweets…Just unhealthy stuff. But please moderate!” Yuri looked at Victor who was laughing now.  
“You are so thoughtful! But this looks…Expensive?” He worried.  
“Excuse me, you're not the only 5-time gold medalist here now, Mr! I made good on my promise and we're loaded! Plus now we have modelling contracts. I mean, you I can understand because you're gorgeous! But me? A model?” Yuri snorted, “Still, like I said; we're loaded and not doing anything with it, so why not use it to make sure you two are happy and healthy?”  
Victor smiled fondly at his husband; when they'd first met, Yuri had been really shy and lacking any confidence.  
Now, he was much more confident – but not cocky or arrogant at all – and he had even made slight changes to his appearance; he now let himself indulge in some designer clothing, wore contacts instead of glasses more often, and actually styled his hair daily now.  
Victor still couldn't believe that despite his new confidence in every other aspect, Yuri still wasn't so confident about his appearance.  
He was GORGEOUS! Victor had always thought so.  
But now, Yuri was even confident about how much money they made – at first, he was a little worried, but it hadn't changed him as a person.  
Yuri was still as kind as ever.  
And now he was even more loving and doting to Victor (which Victor didn't think was possible!) since they found out about the pregnancy.  
“You've taken this all so well.” Victor mused.  
“Yeah, maybe a few years ago I'd have panicked, but now, I really can't wait!” Yuri grinned, placing a hand on Victor's stomach. “It is still kind of surreal though.”  
“You're telling me.” The Russian man chuckled.  
“You hungry?” Yuri asked, to which Victor nodded.  
“I'll make you some food. What do you fancy?” Yuri wandered over to the open cupboards and paused, waiting for an answer.  
Victor couldn't decide; everything Yuri had picked out looked amazing!  
The younger man could see that Victor was struggling to decide, and he smiled knowingly.  
“Shall I just surprise you?” He asked softly.  
“Please. I can't make up my mind.” Victor responded apologetically.  
“Okay. You go make yourself comfortable at the table and I'll be there in five.” Yuri bustled his husband out of the kitchen and set to work.  
Victor reached the dining table and took a seat, patiently waiting.  
He began to wonder how he was going to tell anyone about his news, or how he was even going to begin to explain!  
As he was pondering this, Yuri glided over to the table and set down a bowl, a plate and then hurried away only to return seconds later with a glass of juice.  
“Wow! Thank you!” Victor exclaimed, his mouth watering.  
“So, you've got some fresh fruit with yoghurt, a blueberry muffin and a glass of pure apple juice.” Yuri kissed Victor on the lips as he set down a spoon and fork.  
“This looks amazing.” Victor dug into the fruit and yoghurt first, murmuring with pleasure. “It tastes even better!”  
“I'm so glad you like it” Yuri smiled.   
Victor took a swig of apple juice, and bit into the blueberry muffin next, but almost immediately after swallowing, his expression changed.  
“What? What is it? Don't you like it?” Yuri asked.   
Victor couldn't answer; he dashed to the bathroom and Yuri heard him throwing up.  
“I'm sorry. I guess muffins are off the menu.” Victor croaked as he flushed, sensing Yuri appear in the doorway.  
“No I'm sorry; I shouldn't have given it to you.” Yuri apologised. “Here, let's get you freshened up.” He wrapped a towel around Victor's shoulders and ran a face cloth under the cold water, wringing it out.  
“You weren't to know. I didn't even know. It's okay. I feel terrible for wasting your time and the food…” Victor sat on the edge of the bath and leaned on Yuri's shoulder mournfully.  
“Hey, it's one of those things, right? Comes with the territory when you're pregnant. It's fine. As long as you're okay, it doesn't matter.” Yuri whispered as he pressed the damp face cloth to Victor's forehead and wiped his mouth before discarding the cloth into the bin.  
“I'll get you some water to clean your mouth out, okay?”   
Victor nodded in reply as Yuri pressed a kiss to his hairline before hurrying to the kitchen.  
Victor heard the cold tap running, and he shivered a little.   
Yuri returned with a tumbler of water and Victor took a sip and swilled it around his mouth before discarding it into the sink.  
“Do you want to go back to sleep for a while?” Yuri asked.  
“Mm,” Victor nodded, so his husband helped him up and into their bedroom.  
“I'll leave this here, okay?” Yuri placed a bucket next to Victor's side of the bed, as the silver haired man burrowed under the covers. “I'll see if I can rearrange the photoshoot for another day.” Yuri added.  
“No, don't do that!” Victor protested, “You were looking forward to that!”  
“It's fine. You're more important.”  
“But…”  
“Shhh. I'm calling them, okay? No buts.” Yuri said firmly, as he stroked Victor's hair and left the room to use the phone.  
Victor exhaled deeply.  
As excited as he was about the prospect of having a child, he was terrified.  
Hadn't the doctor said he shouldn't get any sickness at this point?  
Was this normal?  
He started to feel better physically, but his mind wouldn't switch off.  
This was scary…He still couldn't get his head around it; he – a man – was almost three months pregnant with an actual baby!  
Yuri walked back into the room and saw Victor looking troubled.  
The Japanese man lowered himself onto the bed and slid closer to Victor. “I've rearranged. It's next week now…Are you still feeling sick, love?”  
Victor shook his head. “No.”  
“I'm glad.” Yuri gently stroked his husband's hair, “but something is troubling you. Do you want to tell me?”  
Victor hesitated, but then decided to just say it;   
“I'm scared.”  
He didn't have to say any more, as Yuri understood.  
“I guess you would be. Our bodies aren't designed to carry babies. It's only natural that you'd be scared, but I'm right here, okay? Whatever you need. And if you change your mind about…well…I'll support you.” Yuri said, grasping Victor's hand and squeezing it lovingly.   
Victor smiled weakly.  
“Thank you Yuri. But I want to keep the baby…Even if it means I have to suffer.”  
“I won't let you suffer. I'll make sure you have the best private health care, okay? No matter the cost; you and our baby are worth it.” Yuri said firmly.  
“What did I do to deserve you?” Victor chuckled softly, pushing a strand of hair out of his husband's eyes.  
“Loved me even when I was a loser?” Yuri shrugged.  
“You've never been a loser to me!” Victor replied. “I feel a bit better now, do you think I could maybe have some toast please?”  
“Sure thing, darling.” Yuri kissed Victor on the forehead, “Buttered or plain?”  
“Buttered please.”  
“I'll make you some.” Yuri winked at Victor and hurried back out of the room, into the kitchen.  
Victor could smell the toast from upstairs and his mouth watered.  
He tried to concentrate on what he was doing; searching for private doctors and midwives.  
There were lots – especially in west London – but it was a lot of money.  
A ridiculous amount, even!  
He groaned inwardly.  
Yuri was very sweet to offer, and it was true that they were very rich, but he just couldn't let Yuri pay for all of this…  
No. He would do it himself.  
Victor started to get slight cramps again and winced, placing a hand on his bloated stomach.  
Were these cramps normal?  
Was it supposed to hurt?  
He needed answers…  
Yuri came back into the room with Victor's toast, but before he could say anything, Victor spoke:  
“I need answers, Yuri. Am I supposed to be getting pains and being sick this late? I need to know. And I'm not letting you pay for any of this; it's too expensive. I know you're trying to look after me, but…”  
“And I will.” Yuri promised. “Starting with getting you those answers, okay? And forget about the money. If you're really that worried, why don't we pay half each? Since the baby is half of each of us, it makes sense.” He smiled.  
Victor nodded. “Okay.”  
Yuri handed him the plate of toast and Victor thanked him, taking a bite.  
“You eat that okay? Keep your strength up. I'll do some research and see if it's normal. Try and stay calm, please?” Yuri kissed Victor's cheek and picked up his phone.

It didn't take long for Yuri to find answers, and he told a very relieved Victor that it was, in fact, normal.  
Even though the sickness was ‘supposed’ to ease off in the second trimester, it didn't always.  
“If you're still getting it, I'll go and get you some antiemetics.” Yuri said, “But if you feel nauseous, they suggest trying food and drink containing ginger, chamomile or peppermint.”  
Victor nodded. “Okay, I can try.”  
“I'll buy some antiemetics just in case, but I'll pick up some mints and ginger cookies too if you like?” Yuri offered.  
“Thank you. I'll come with you…”  
“No, no. You need to rest.”  
“Yuri, I feel better now. I can't stay in here forever.” Victor reasoned.  
Yuri sighed. “You're right, I'm sorry. I just want you to be safe and healthy. Both of you...I guess walking round a shop won't hurt.”  
“I'll be ready soon!” Victor promised, throwing back the covers.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horny pregnant Victor starts here!  
> Just warning you that this chapter is smut-heavy >_>

As the weeks passed, Victor was eating more and more and his nausea subsided.  
Yuri still picked up peppermint tea and ginger cookies for him just in case, but Victor was craving spaghetti and meatballs most of the time, and also onion ring flavoured crisps.  
Yuri walked into the house one day to find Victor curled up on the sofa, Makkachin at his feet, whilst devouring a large packet of Onion Ring crisps.  
“Victor…That's not very healthy, is it?” Yuri chided gently.  
Victor just grinned impishly as he gobbled up the remaining crisps.  
“Anyway, you'll be pleased to know that I got a job!” Yuri grinned.  
“That's amazing, Yuri! What is it?” Victor asked.  
Yuri just looked at him. “I told you this morning, weren't you listening?”  
“Uhh…”  
“I'm an instructor down at the rink.” Yuri sighed.  
“Oh? I thought you were going to be coaching, like me?” Victor frowned.  
“I'm not cut out for that.” Yuri shrugged, “Besides, the pay is pretty good.”  
“Okay so no coaching, but you can choreograph, surely?”   
“We’ll see once the baby's here.” Yuri compromised.  
“Okay.” Victor shrugged, “For now, I need you to help me with something.”  
“What's that?”  
“I'm so horny…Unbearably so.” Victor groaned dramatically, “The hormones make it worse. I must have you.”  
He kissed Yuri all over his neck and jawline, nipping the skin every now and then.  
“Victor! Ah! You're 16 weeks pregnant! I don't know if…” Yuri was silenced by Victor sliding his lips over his and kissing him firmly.  
“Oh please, Yuri? I'm so, so weak for you. Look what you do to me.” Victor whispered, taking Yuri's hand and guiding it down to feel his now-erect penis.  
“I don't think it would be right…” Yuri frowned.  
“Then let's be wrong. You wouldn't want to leave me neglected like this would you?” Victor pulled down his sweatpants and underwear, to reveal his very hard cock.  
“N-no…” Yuri gulped. “But what about…um…” He tried to make his point by touching Victor's little bump.  
“It will be fine.” Victor answered, “Please?”  
“Well…” Yuri relented, “Maybe we could just do some harmless touching?”  
Victor gave his husband the pleading puppy dog eyes that he was far too good at, and finally Yuri gave in.  
“Okay, okay…let me get ready. But please be careful okay?”  
“I'll try.”

..

By the time Yuri was ready, Victor was waiting on their bed, posing suggestively.  
Yuri had to laugh; even all these years later, Victor was still goofy and dramatic.  
That's one of the many reasons the Japanese man loved him.  
Victor held out his arms and Yuri gently crawled over him and into the outstretched arms, their lips meeting.  
Even though Victor had been his first kiss, Yuri had been a natural, and even to this day, Victor was happily surprised by how good he was.  
It made him even harder, and he was soon grinding upwards against his husband's own erection.  
“Ah, finally! I thought you'd never get hard!” Victor laughed.  
“How could I not?” Yuri purred, sliding his tongue over Victor’s neck, before nipping the skin.  
“I'm topping.” Victor announced.   
“Are you sure that's a good…” but Yuri was cut off by Victor kissing him feverishly as he reached for the lube and squirted some onto his fingers, reaching around to tease the outside rim of Yuri's hole.  
He traced slow, teasing circles with the pad of his middle finger, all whilst kissing Yuri and gently biting his lip.  
Yuri's eyes fluttered shut and he breathed harder and faster.  
“Do you want me?” Victor whispered huskily. “Let me hear you say it, Yuri.”  
He inserted his finger the tiniest bit and then withdrew, teasingly, making his husband emit a breathy moan.  
“I want you.” Yuri breathed.  
“Hmmm…I'm not really getting the impression that you do…” Victor mused, inserting his finger again but a little deeper this time.  
He moved his other hand off Yuri's back and slowly trailed it down to his balls, massaging them between his fingers.  
Yuri moaned a little again, muffling it against Victor’s lips.  
“I do. I want you…Inside me.” He insisted.  
“I am inside you…sort of.” Victor teased again, inserting a second finger just slightly, his eyes glistening with mischief.  
Yuri was getting frustrated.  
He pressed his forehead against Victor’s and locked eyes with him.  
“Fuck me, Victor!” He demanded.   
Victor grinned seductively. “That's more like it! So dirty, Yuri.”  
“Be careful, though.” Yuri said as Victor slicked some lube onto his length, and then gently pushed his way inside.  
“Of course. This is the best position for now; you riding me. Be gentle. Well…not TOO gentle!” Victor purred, placing his hands on Yuri's thighs.   
The younger man started slowly, riding Victor, but then stopped.  
“This feels weird.” Yuri frowned. “I keep noticing your baby bump and…”  
“It puts you off?” Victor guessed.   
“Yeah. Sorry.”   
“Then turn around.”  
“Reverse? That's not very romantic…”  
“How about if I do this?” Victor sat up and Yuri turned around to face the other way as Victor embraced him from behind, kissing his neck. “Better?”  
He started moving and Yuri exhaled. “That's better.” He confirmed.  
He got up the courage to start riding again, rolling his hips and enjoying the feeling of being full.  
Victor's penis was about an inch bigger than his, and about the same amount thicker.  
He loved the feel of it filling him up, and he moaned, biting his lip.  
Victor started moving inside him too, his hands wandering down to Yuri's cock.  
He started stroking it, slowly at first, then picking up speed.  
Yuri moaned again.  
“Are you enjoying this?” Victor whispered into Yuri's ear before nibbling on his lobe.  
“Yeah!” Yuri breathed.  
Victor's finger stroked over the slit of Yuri's cock where a bead of precum was leaking from.  
“So I can see.” Victor hummed. “Are you close?”  
Yuri nodded, not daring to look his husband in the eye; even after all these years together, Yuri hated Victor seeing his orgasm face.  
He was embarrassed by it.  
“I want to see you, Yuri. Please?” Victor asked now, his nose nuzzling into Yuri's shoulder. “I want to see the look on your face when you climax.”  
“No way!” Yuri shook his head, trying to delay his orgasm.  
“You don't need to be embarrassed; it's only me. Please, Yuri? Don't be ashamed of it.” Victor persuaded.  
Yuri was too close to argue.  
“Okay.” He said at last, as Victor continued to simultaneously penetrate him and pump him, and he lost control…  
He bit his lip, closing his eyes as orgasm washed over him.  
Thick ropes of come spilled out, all over Victor's hand.  
“So beautiful.” Victor breathed, “May I?”  
Yuri nodded and watched as Victor came inside him.  
It was so unfair; even Victor's orgasm face was breathtakingly beautiful!  
Once it was all over, Yuri rolled over so that he could kiss Victor properly, and they both lay down on the bed in each other's arms, making out passionately.  
“You're perfect, Yuri.” Victor smiled.  
“You are!” Yuri replied. “You're gorgeous even when you're coming! It's not fair.”  
“Oh? But so are you.” Victor said. “You're so handsome. ESPECIALLY when you're coming!”  
They both laughed and continued kissing, until Victor exclaimed suddenly and instinctively put a hand to his lower stomach.  
“What is it? Are you alright? Are you in pain?” Yuri worried.  
His own hand drifted down next to Victor's, and at that moment, they both felt what felt like popcorn popping from the inside of his abdomen.  
They were tiny movements, but they felt them.  
“Was that…?”  
“Yes! I think so…”   
“Is it kicking you or is it something else?”  
“I'm not sure but I've never felt this before!” Victor beamed, “It's so strange!”  
“Surreal.” Yuri breathed.  
“I think it liked what we did too!” Victor teased.  
“Victor! That's gross!” Yuri spluttered, and his husband laughed.  
“I'm joking. There's no way it can feel that!” Victor reassured.   
“Good…Wow, I can't believe it's moving.” Yuri smiled, before dropping a light kiss on the bump.  
“Do you think it's small?” Victor frowned. “I feel like I should be bigger.”  
“Hmm maybe a little bit small?” Yuri mused. “Maybe it's taking after me?”  
Victor laughed. “You're not that small, darling! You're about average.”  
“That sounds about right.” Yuri muttered, and Victor knocked him backwards on the bed, leaning over him.  
“Hey! What have I told you?”  
“That I'm not average or mediocre, or anything less than perfect for you.” Yuri sighed. “But…”  
“No buts.” Victor chided. “It's true.”  
“Okay.” Yuri relented. “But if you're worried about the size of the baby, maybe we should get it checked out?”  
“Do you think it's something to worry about?” Victor asked.  
“I don't think so.” Yuri responded, “It's more about putting your mind at ease.”  
“I think I'd feel better knowing.” Victor admitted.  
“Shall I call your midwife?” Yuri offered, stroking Victor's silky platinum hair.  
“Hmm…yes. Just to be safe.” Victor answered.  
Yuri dialled the number and waited;  
Just as he'd promised, he'd found a private midwife for Victor a few weeks ago.  
Emma was excellent at what she did.  
She picked up the phone now with her usual cheery voice.  
“Hello?”  
“Hello; it's Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov…Victor's husband…”  
“Oh hello! How is everything?”  
“Um I think it's fine thanks. Only…Only Victor is a little worried that the baby might be too small; he thinks he should be showing a little more at this stage.”  
“Okay, let's see…he's 16 weeks now, yes?”  
“Yeah. Almost 17.”  
“Honestly, most big baby bumps are only big due to the placenta or however much extra fluid is in there. But if he's still worried, we can arrange an ultrasound just to check that everything is growing nicely. How does that sound?”  
Yuri quickly checked with Victor, who wanted to be safe, and told Emma their decision;  
“He'd like the scan please.”  
“No worries. Come down to my office at the health centre tomorrow at 11:00 and we’ll take a look.”  
“Thank you, that'd be great!”

 

Yuri ended the call, and told Victor.  
“Tomorrow at 11.” He said,   
“Thank you. I hope this little one isn't too small.”  
“If it is, maybe you aren't as far along as we thought?” Yuri suggested.  
“Maybe, but I wouldn't feel it moving if that was the case.” Victor pointed out.  
“Ah, that's true…Well, maybe you're just not carrying much water. I'm sure our baby is fine.” Yuri smiled.  
Victor smiled back, “It's crazy…How our roles have changed, I mean.”  
“Huh?”  
“Usually you're the one to worry, but now it's me, and you're taking charge and reassuring me.”  
“Of course! I love you. I'd do anything for you.” Yuri answered.  
“…Even go and grab me a nice refreshing bar of chocolate to keep my worry at bay?” Victor fluttered his lashes innocently and Yuri laughed.  
“I'm naked!”  
“It's only Makkachin in the house besides us! Besides…That way I get to enjoy watching you leave the room! And re-enter too!” Victor bit his lip flirtatiously.  
“Okay!” Yuri chuckled, kissing Victor on the lips before getting to his feet.  
He deliberately made a big deal out of swinging his hips when he walked so that his butt moved too, and he could feel Victor staring.  
“That's perfect!” Victor declared, his eyes firmly on his husband's ass as he left the room. “I'm so lucky!”


	4. Chapter 4

The following day, Victor and Yuri arrived at Emma the midwife’s clinic and waited to be called in.  
“Hello Victor…Yuri.” She greeted, “Come on in and let's see what your baby is playing at, shall we?”  
She smiled warmly as she let them into the ultrasound room and asked Victor to lie down.  
“This is a first for me, I have to say!” She commented, “I've never met anyone intersex before. But thankfully it was covered in my training…Plus I have a good friend who has dealt with an intersex pregnancy before, so if ever I was unsure of anything, she'd be the one to ask.” Emma said. “Brace yourself; I'm about to apply the gel.”  
Victor visibly flinched despite the warning.  
“Wow, that's cold!” He shuddered.  
Emma smiled. “Sorry. Now then…” She trailed off as she rolled the Doppler over Victor's stomach.  
“Ah. There, I can see what the doctor means now…Yes. Although you do only seem to have one ovary, which isn't fully developed in size. It's amazing that you got pregnant, actually!” She commented. “As for the baby…It seems to be a nice size. Nothing abnormal from what I can see. I'll just take some measurements.”  
Victor glanced at his husband who was staring in awe at the monitor, and smiled.  
“Your baby is a perfect size! I think you're just not showing much quite yet due to your body size.” Emma said.  
“What do you mean?” Victor asked.  
“Well, you're tall, slim and muscular. You're a former athlete, only just retired recently, so we have to take that into account too. Plus this little one seems to be positioned more towards your back.”  
“Should I be worried about that?”  
“No, it's perfectly normal. It'll move soon. It's all healthy!”  
“Can we find out the sex today?” Yuri asked hopefully.  
“Hmm, well, to be honest, we usually prefer to do it after 18 or 20 weeks.” Emma replied, “when things are a little more developed!”  
“Oh.” Yuri looked crestfallen.  
“I can try though?” Emma offered, “I mean, you are closer to 17 weeks now than 16. And it really does depend on whether baby is being cooperative, too!”  
Victor's face lit up.  
“Yes please!”   
Yuri peered closer at the screen, and waited.  
He was amazed to actually see their baby moving around in real time; right now it was moving its arm and blowing a bubble.  
The Doppler was moved to the underside of the baby and Emma zoomed in a little.  
“She's cooperating nicely!”   
“She?” Yuri and Victor grinned.  
“Without a doubt a baby girl! I can confirm at 20 weeks, but its unmistakable even now!” Emma confirmed.  
“But…She is healthy? She's definitely big enough?” Yuri asked.  
“She's a perfect size. Congratulations!” Emma beamed.

..

The couple left the appointment walking on air.  
“I'm so glad she's okay!” Victor said ecstatically.  
“Me too. Do you want to go get lunch to celebrate?” Yuri asked, holding Victor's hand.  
“I'd love to. Oh! Maybe we can go shopping too?” Victor grinned.  
“Shopping?” Yuri groaned.  
“Baby shopping!” Victor nodded excitedly. “It's never too early!”  
“Um…I guess we could get a few bits?” Yuri relented, but Victor was already tugging him along the street with over-enthusiastic excitement.  
Yuri was dragged into multiple baby boutiques and Mothercare before they finally sat down to eat lunch in a posh café and ordered their food.  
“This looks delicious! I'm so hungry!” Yuri eyed his food appreciatively, but Victor was already tucking into a gourmet burger, fries and onion rings.  
“Me too! I'm starving!”   
“Well, you are eating for two, I guess.” Yuri smiled contentedly as he bit into his sub sandwich.  
Yuri had barely finished his sandwich and started on his own fries, when Victor had hoovered up his salad and coleslaw.  
“Do you want dessert?” He asked.  
Yuri blinked. “Um…I'll just finish my fries and then…”  
But Victor was already calling over the waitress.  
“Could I have a slice of the double chocolate cake please?” Victor asked.  
“Of course! And for you, sir?” The waitress smiled prettily at Yuri.  
“Oh! Um…Just a small slice of Carrot Cake please.” He answered politely.  
The waitress left and Victor ate the slice of lemon in his drink too.  
Yuri laughed.  
“What are you like!?”   
“I'm hungry!” Victor pouted.  
“Slow down a little, you'll get indigestion!”  
“But I'm STARVING!”  
“You just ate a huge plate of food. How can you still be hungry?” Yuri chuckled.  
“I can't help it if our little Ice Princess is hungry. I have to feed her.” Victor responded, and then his eyes widened at the sight of the cake being brought over.  
“Thank you! This looks amazing!”  
“Yes, thank you.” Yuri added politely as the waitress smiled and left.  
“She likes you!” Victor said, devouring the cake.  
“What?” Yuri frowned, caught off-guard.  
“The waitress is flirting with you.”  
“I highly doubt that, Victor.”  
“She keeps looking at you.” Victor persisted. “Look!”  
Yuri stole a look at the counter where the waitress had gone, and sure enough, she hurriedly looked away.  
“Okay…so?” Yuri shrugged. “I love YOU. I'm not interested in her.”  
“You know, we never established your sexuality.” Victor pointed out, licking the chocolate frosting off the plate.  
“Do we need to?” Yuri sighed. “Victor…I love you, okay?”  
“Everyone knows I'm gay. It's hardly a secret.” Victor said. “Are you bisexual?”  
Yuri considered it.  
“I don't think so? I never had real feelings for a girl…”  
“You told me once that you used to have a crush on Yuuko.”  
“Victor, I was a kid! I don't know if it was a real crush! I just thought she was really pretty. She IS pretty.”  
“That waitress kind of looks like Yuuko.”  
“She's not Japanese.” Yuri raised an eyebrow.   
“Then again, you used to have posters all over your room of me.” Victor added slyly.   
“How do you…”  
“Your sister told me on our wedding day.”  
“Ugh! Damn you, Mari!” Yuri groaned, covering his face.   
Victor looked amused.  
“Look, Victor…honestly, I've never had feelings for a girl. To be honest, I haven't had feelings for ANYONE besides you. So if I had to label myself, I guess I'd say I'm gay too. At least gay for you.” Yuri turned bright pink, and Victor beamed.  
“Oh Yuri!” He leaned over the table and grabbed his husband in a tight hug. “That's so romantic!”  
“Victor! Be careful of the b-a-b-y! Your stomach is pressed right up against the table!” Yuri croaked, and Victor let him go.  
“Oops.” He said, cradling his now-bloated stomach as he sat back down. “I'll ask for the bill.”  
He summoned the waitress over, and asked for the bill.  
They both split it and tipped the waitress, and as she came back, Victor plastered on a smile.  
“That was lovely, thank you!”  
“You're welcome, I'm glad you liked it.” She smiled.  
“Yes. I especially loved the flirtatious looks you were casting at my husband.” Victor kept his grin on his face, “Did you know…He just said that he's totally gay for me. Isn't that so romantic?”  
The waitress turned red and Yuri grabbed Victor's hand and pulled him along.  
“Uh, well thank you very much. The food was delicious! Have a great day!” He chuckled awkwardly to the waitress as he marched Victor out of the café.

When they reached the outside of the café, Yuri turned to face his husband.  
“What the hell was that?!” He demanded.  
“I suppose I got a little jealous.” Victor answered sheepishly.   
“I think I can safely say that I'm never going back to that café again.” Yuri sighed.  
“But their food was so good!”  
“Yes. Sadly your behaviour wasn't.”  
“I'm sorry.” Victor looked crestfallen. “I just hated that she was flirting with you right under my nose whilst I'm carrying your baby.”  
Yuri softened and his shoulders slumped.  
“Victor…I would never let anything or anyone get between us.” He cuddled his husband. “Oh. Well except for maybe…” he nodded down at the bump and Victor laughed.  
“I'm serious though; I love you more than anything. I'd never let anyone muscle in.” Yuri added seriously.  
“Me neither.” Victor smiled, nuzzling their noses together. “I love you too.”  
“Anything, everything, always.” They chorused.  
“Come on…Home now.” Yuri smiled.

They walked along in silence for a few minutes, until Victor spoke;  
“There is just one thing...”  
“What's that?” Yuri asked.  
“That encounter has made me feel a need to be claimed…I want you to claim me as your own.”   
“Didn't I already do that when I married you?”  
“I mean sexually, Yuri.”  
The younger man blinked. “Oh! Um…how would I even do that?”  
“Oh, just…Leave marks on me, tell me I'm yours and yours only! Ruin me. Take me. Make me yours. Fill me with your seed.” Victor said huskily.  
“Whoa! Okay…I've already planted a seed in you!” Yuri chuckled nervously, “And I'm no good at all that claiming and lovebites stuff…That's not really me…”  
Victor snorted.  
“Yuri. Please…Sochi? Our wedding night? Yurio's 18th? His engagement party?” Victor listed off a few occasions where his beloved had been very possessive and sexual.  
Yuri turned red.  
“I was steaming drunk on all of those occasions!” He spluttered.  
“That could be re-arranged!” Victor grinned impishly. “Please Yuri?”  
“Fine. But I'm not drinking. And don't laugh at me if I screw up?” Yuri sighed.  
“I promise.” Victor agreed. “Feel me, I'm hard for you.”  
He took his husband's hand and made him feel the front of his jeans, where his hardening cock could already be felt.  
“Victor! We're in public!”   
“We're almost home. Oh I can hardly wait!”  
Yuri had to laugh. “I think those pregnancy hormones are turning you into a sex monster!” He said.  
“They are! I just want to make sure everyone that I'm yours and you're mine. Make the bites visible Yuri!” Victor requested.  
“I'll try.” Yuri swallowed.  
They reached their house and bolted inside, kissing feverishly, abandoning the shopping in the living room.  
Makkachin looked round from his food bowl and proceeded to scratch at the back door.  
Yuri let him outside into the garden, and then Victor broke the kiss.  
“I'm going to get ready. Meet me in bed!” He looked Yuri in the eyes, his blue orbs almost hypnotising his husband.  
With that, he made his way upstairs whilst Yuri stood shell shocked for a moment in the kitchen.  
He barely heard Makkachin return inside, but he did hear the Poodle give a soft ‘woof’ in greeting.  
Yuri stroked Makkachin’s soft ears as he stared up the stairs.  
“Wish me luck, boy!” He whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning for this chapter!

When Yuri finally made his way upstairs after readying himself in the downstairs bathroom, he found Victor on the bed, doggy style, waiting for his husband.  
He cast a flirtatious look under his eyelashes at Yuri and flicked his hair out of the way.  
Victor then deliberately lowered himself by the hips, thrusting his erection against their bed.  
Yuri could only watch in hungry awe as his own penis twitched.  
“Come and make me yours, Yuri.” Victor said huskily.  
Yuri needed no second invitation!  
He stripped off and started out by kissing Victor deeply.  
He added in a few bites to Victor's lip, causing the older man to moan slightly.  
“Bite my skin. Mark me.” Victor requested.  
Yuri hesitated at Victor’s neck.  
He didn't like hickies. At all.  
But Victor wanted this…  
Taking a deep breath, Yuri nipped at the skin first, just gently.  
He then ran his tongue over the exposed neck as he considered how to do this properly.  
Victor was already breathing heavier!  
Yuri sucked on the skin, flicking his tongue ever so slightly.  
He nipped again, and heard Victor moan, which spurred him on.  
Yuri left marks on Victor's neck and collarbone, his jaw, and then his chest.  
As he worked his way down Victor's body, he decided to work on his nipples too.  
Slowly, he ran his tongue over the left one, and Victor twitched beneath him, moaning a little more.  
It took Yuri by surprise, but he didn't stop; he sucked on them, leaving light bruises.  
Victor moaned harder, and Yuri decided it was time to experiment further.  
If he got this worked up over his nipples, maybe…  
Yuri moved down Victor's body again until he reached his cock.  
Starting deliberately slowly, Yuri ran his tongue over the slit.  
Pulling back the foreskin, he planted feather light kisses up Victor's length, before running his tongue up it.  
Victor was panting now…Perfect!  
Yuri began to suck on the tip, leaving a similar mark there.  
Victor writhed beneath him, panting hard and moaning still.  
His cock leaked a small amount of pre-come which Yuri lapped up.  
The dark haired man decided that Victor had suffered enough; it was time to have sex properly.  
Yuri reached for the drawer, but Victor hummed lightly; “I think we're way past condoms, Yuri, don't you think?”  
Fair point.  
Yuri nodded and positioned himself at Victor's entrance and was almost mesmerised by the sight of it puckering hungrily, waiting to be filled up.  
It almost sent him into a trance.  
“Yuri, please?” Victor moaned, “I need you. Take me and make me yours.”  
Yuri slicked on some lube, using a finger to apply some to Victor's hole, before gently pushing his way inside.  
Victor gasped and moaned again.  
Yuri knew Victor was vocal, but he'd never heard him be this loud before!  
As he started to penetrate him, Victor grew louder, and it ignited something in Yuri that he'd never felt before…  
Something primal.  
As good a lover as Yuri was, he'd always held back a little – not that Victor had ever minded; sex was sex after all, and with Yuri, the person he was in love with, it was amazing! – but now, Victor was finally getting to feel and see a side of Yuri that he had never seen before, and wasn't sure existed.  
And he LOVED IT!  
“Moan my name, Victor. I need to make sure you know that you're mine!” Yuri whispered into Victor's ear as he leaned down over him, thrusting deep and hard inside him.  
Victor obliged; “Yes, Yuri! Yes! I'm all yours.” He continued to pant hard, moaning Yuri's name, laced with a lot of ‘yes’s’.  
Yuri stole a look at Victor's cock, which was leaking out a long string of pre-come.  
He'd have to deal with that.  
Reaching one hand around, Yuri grasped Victor's member and heard the Russian gasp as he started pumping his hand up and down.  
Victor's moans grew louder still as Yuri slammed himself inside him.  
Yuri bent down over Victor's back, still pumping and fucking him, and trailed kisses and bites along Victor's back, and then clawed at his ass before giving each cheek a bite.  
He heard Victor whimper with pleasure before the expletives started.  
Yuri knew what that meant…  
Victor was coming. Hard!  
“Come for me, Victor.” Yuri purred, leaning down over his husband's back again, pulling his hair a little and nipping his shoulder and neck.  
“Oh! Oh! Fuck…Yes Yuri, I'm coming!” Victor moaned, before he came all over Yuri's hand and the bedsheets.  
Seeing Victor come undone made Yuri close.  
“Can I come inside you?” Yuri asked, and Victor nodded breathlessly.  
“Good boy.” Yuri crooned, “This is my way of marking you. You're MINE, Victor!”  
Yuri came, flooding Victor with his semen, as he panted hard, moaning Victor's name.  
As soon as every last drop was out, Yuri pulled out and collapsed on the bed, spent.  
‘I can't believe I just did that! ME!’ He thought to himself.  
And then he worried…  
“Oh god! Victor! Are you okay? I went really rough on you, and you're pregnant. Are you alright? Is the baby okay?” He panicked.  
Victor was on his back now, still breathing heavily, staring up at the ceiling.  
“Victor?” Yuri asked again.  
“That…that was amazing, Yuri! Wow!” Victor breathed.  
“Did I hurt you?” Yuri pushed the platinum hair out of Victor's eyes.  
“No. Sorry, my ears are ringing.” Victor chuckled. “No I'm not hurt. The baby's fine too.”  
“Thank god! I'm sorry, I went way too hard…I wasn't thinking…”  
“No! Yuri, I loved it. I have never seen that side to you. It was incredible!”  
Victor kissed him lovingly.  
“You did what I asked for, and then some!”  
“Yeah.” Yuri blushed. “Well…Do you think everyone will know that you're mine and that there's nobody else for me?” He asked, looking at all of the marks he'd left on his husband's body.  
“Without a doubt.” Victor smiled.  
Yuri leaned in for another kiss, and they made out on the bed, until Yuri accidentally put his knee on something wet.  
“Oh god. Uh…I think we need to wash and change these sheets!”  
“Sorry!” Victor laughed. “I think my penis might have emitted more than I was expecting!” He grimaced, seeing the puddle of semen on the bed where he'd been taken Not five minutes earlier.  
“Go shower darling, I’ll be in in a minute.” Yuri said, kissing Victor on the lips. “I'll change the sheets.”  
Victor smiled gratefully and stood up shakily to go shower whilst Yuri stripped the bed and threw the sheets into the washing machine, before replacing them.

  
Minutes later, Yuri joined Victor in the shower.  
Victor rested his head on Yuri's shoulder, wrapping his arms around him.  
“You okay there?” Yuri murmured.  
He felt Victor nod. “Mmm. She's moving.” He replied. “Just a light feeling, but I know it's her.”  
“What exactly does it feel like?” Yuri asked, turning to face Victor and putting his own arms around him in return.  
“A little like popcorn popping. Or…Maybe bubbles?” Victor mused. “Can you feel?”  
Yuri put his hand flat on Victor's small bump and waited.  
“It feels like your stomach is rumbling to me!”  
“Yes, except it isn't. I'm not hungry.”  
“I'm hardly surprised!” Yuri laughed, “Given the amount you ate in the café.”  
“Exactly. Plus it's lower down…” Victor nodded.  
“It's going to get more intense as time goes on.” Yuri said.  
“I know. I'm a little scared to be honest, but…But you’ll be beside me, won't you?” Victor asked.  
Yuri had never seen him look so vulnerable.  
Of course, he'd seen Victor cry quite a few times, and the closest he'd seen to Victor being vulnerable was when Yuri had announced that he wanted to retire a few years ago, when they'd been in Barcelona during Victor's year off to coach Yuri.  
Now he knew that was because Victor was heartbroken at hearing that, and Yuri vowed to never be the reason Victor cried ever again. It had killed him, seeing the man he loved like that, especially when he'd only ever wanted Victor to be happy, and he thought that meant returning to skating himself.  
Of course, he'd realised that it was because Victor loved him and thought that Yuri was ending their relationship too; he thought they'd be parted forever.  
Never again would Yuri hurt him like that.  
But now, Victor looked genuinely frightened and vulnerable, and Yuri hated that.  
He knew that Victor was worried that Yuri might threaten to part ways with him again, but that would never ever happen.  
And nowadays it was Victor who needed reassurance, after the first year of their relationship being Yuri who was afraid of losing Victor!  
“I'm not going anywhere, Victor. We're in this together.” The Japanese man promised now, taking Victor's hand. “I love you.”  
Victor smiled.  
“And I love you.”  
“Our girl is going to be born into a home and a family full of love. I can promise you that.” Yuri added seriously.  
“I know. She's very lucky!” Victor grinned.  
They stood under the stream of water, just hugging for a while, until Victor yawned.  
“Tired?” Yuri murmured.  
“Yes.” Victor nodded, clinging tighter to his husband.  
“I've put fresh sheets on the bed now, so why don't you get yourself dried off and I'll meet you in bed in a few minutes?” Yuri kissed Victor on the nose. “We can have a nap together, hmm?”  
“Sounds perfect.”  
“Go on then. Go get comfortable!”  
Victor stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself, before retreating into their bedroom.

..

Once Yuri was washed and dried, he padded back into the bedroom, still naked.  
Victor was under the covers with his eyes shut.  
Yuri couldn't help but smile; Victor was so beautiful.  
Victor chose that moment to let his eyes flutter open.  
“I'm the one who should be smiling!” He slurred sleepily, as his eyes ran over Yuri's naked body.  
Yuri went pink, diving under the covers.  
“You're so warm!” He grinned mischievously as he snuggled up to Victor's warm, also-naked body.  
“And you're cold!” Victor yelped.  
“Mmmm, so warm and cosy!” Yuri laughed as he draped his arms over Victor.  
“Yuriiiii!” Victor giggled, “I have a baby to keep warm!”  
“She's protected in there.” Yuri pointed out. “Besides, I'm warming up now.”  
“Yes, thanks to me! Sacrificing my own warmth!”  
“You're so thoughtful, Victor.”  
Victor rolled his eyes but laughed in spite of himself.  
He planted a kiss on Yuri's hair.  
“Oh no.” He sighed.  
“Oh no what?” Yuri looked alarmed. “What's wrong?!”  
“I'm getting horny again.” Victor replied bashfully. “This pregnancy is really bringing out the slut in me.”  
“You are not a slut!” Yuri said firmly. “However I thought you were tired?”  
“I am but I'm turned on too. You had to be naked didn't you?!”  
“My clothes were in here…”  
“Round two? Please Yuri?”  
Yuri chuckled. “Okay, fine. But then you really do need to rest!”  
“Deal.” Victor promised.

 


	6. Chapter 6

As the weeks went on, Victor grew more and more sexually frustrated, horny, touchy-feely…You name it!  
Poor Yuri was exhausted!  
Also, he was worried that their baby would somehow be disturbed by the frequent ‘visitor’ to the body in which she was growing.  
It freaked him out, but Victor was insistent.  
It didn't help that Victor was finally starting to show a little more, either!  
At 20 weeks and 6 days, he was quite big, and growing even more…Not just because the baby was, but also because his appetite was growing too.  
He was eating so much, and that only gave him more energy and stamina in the bedroom!  
After one particularly steamy session, poor Yuri was exhausted!  
“Anyone would think we were TRYING for a baby, not already expecting one.” He panted, wiping his brow.  
Victor ignored this.  
“Now I know how you had so much stamina. You used to eat a lot, right? It obviously fuelled you! Now it's the same for me. Now I'm the piggy!” He smiled.  
“Hey!” Yuri frowned.  
Victor was already rummaging in his bedside drawer for the sweets he kept in there to snack on.  
“Victor…I'm making dinner soon.” Yuri laughed.  
“I know, but I'm hungry!” Victor wheedled, chomping on a chocolate bar.  
“You're so goofy.” Yuri chuckled, “But so cute!” He kissed Victor on the cheek.  
At that moment, Yuri's phone rang.  
He answered it, trying to sound like he wasn't out of breath.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey Katsuki. How are things?”  
“Oh hi, Plisetsky.” Yuri answered, “Yeah, great thanks. How about you?”  
“Can't complain. Haven't heard from you two in a couple of months! Hope you're not becoming strangers now?”  
“No, of course not! We've just…uh…Had stuff going on, that's all.”  
Yuri instantly felt bad; sure, he and Yuri Plisetsky – or Yurio as everyone called him now, and he finally allowed – had had their problems to begin with, mostly down to the younger being insufferably rude and mean, but as he'd got older, he'd turned nicer, and they'd become good friends.  
He was Victor and Yuri's former rinkmate from Russia, and also a gold medalist in one Grand Prix Final – but Yuri had beaten him ever since then.  
He was turning 21 tomorrow, which ironically also fell on the day that Victor would be 21 weeks pregnant!   
“Happy birthday for tomorrow! We sent your gift over a few weeks ago; did you get it?” Yuri said now.  
“Yeah, Bek hid it on top of the wardrobe. I swear he thinks I'll sneak in and open it before the day.” Yurio laughed.  
‘Bek’ was Otabek Altin: Yurio's boyfriend and best friend rolled into one.  
They'd started dating when Yurio was 17, and had been together ever since.  
“So…anything new?” Yurio asked.  
“Uh…well, we're having a girl.” Yuri blurted out without thinking.  
Victor shot him a look of shock and protest, and Yuri smacked a hand over his own mouth.  
“Okay…” Yurio said slowly, “I didn't think either of you were into that sort of thing? Besides, I thought both of you were gay?”  
Yuri blinked.  
“No! Not like that! I meant a baby!” He said.  
“You're adopting?”  
“Um…No.” Yuri turned to Victor. “Can I tell him?”  
Victor nodded.  
“Tell me what?” Yurio asked through the phone.  
“Victor is pregnant.” Yuri said slowly.  
There was silence on the other end of the phone.  
“Shut up!” Yurio snorted. “No, really, are you adopting?”  
“I-I'm being serious. He's literally 21 weeks pregnant tomorrow.”  
“What the hell?”  
“It doesn't matter how. It's complicated to explain…But he IS pregnant and we can prove it.”   
“Is…I mean…It is yours, right?”  
“OF COURSE IT’S MINE!”   
“She.” Victor piped up, correcting his husband.  
“Yeah, she. SHE is mine!” Yuri said.  
“Put Victor on the phone.” Yurio requested.  
Yuri sighed and handed the phone to Victor.   
“Hello?...What?...Yurio, calm down! I AM pregnant…Yes I can prove it!...Well, why do you think we haven't posted it online? The media would have a field day!...Okay, I'll send a photo privately. Don't you dare show anyone else. I mean it!” Victor sighed and pressed some buttons on his own phone, before returning to the call. “There. Check your messages.”  
He held the phone away from his ear, predicting exactly what happened next;  
“HOLY SHIT! YOU’RE FUCKING PREGNANT!!!!!????” Yurio yelled down the phone.  
Yuri blinked in dismay, having heard from where he was sitting.  
“Yes! Keep your voice down!” Victor hissed, “Is Yakov with you?...Good. Wait, is Otabek home with you?...NO! DON’T TELL HIM! YURIO! YURI PLISETSKY, YOU LISTEN TO ME!...” He groaned, turning to face Yuri who looked bewildered.  
“He's telling Otabek.”  
“Well I mean, it is getting harder to hide, I guess.” Yuri shrugged, nodding at his husband's large swollen stomach.  
“I know, but…” Victor was cut off by Yurio returning to the phone. “Hello?...Yes okay, but NOBODY ELSE until we officially announce it, understand?...Thank you. Happy birthday for tomorrow…Okay. Goodbye.”  
The call ended and Victor sighed.  
“Um, just curious, but why can't people know?” Yuri asked, “I mean, it's hard not to notice.”  
“It's not that I don't want them to, but I just wanted it to be secret for a little longer before we get hounded by the media.” Victor admitted. “I don't need the stress. It might harm her…I'm already high risk.” He looked down at his bump, stroking it tenderly.  
“That makes sense.” Yuri nodded. “I'm all for keeping both of you safe.”   
Victor smiled at Yuri, who held his hand in silent support.  
Three days ago, it had been confirmed that their baby was, in fact, a girl.  
Just like Emma had said.  
“Hey, we haven't thought of a name yet.” Yuri pointed out.   
“No, we haven't.” Victor realised, “What names do you like?”  
“Um…Well, it depends; do you want a Japanese name, a Russian name, an English name…?” Yuri asked.  
Victor frowned, putting a finger to his lips like he always did when deep in thought.  
Yuri was always drawn to his lips when he did that, and always felt like kissing him.  
The second Victor took his finger away, Yuri kissed him.  
Victor blushed a little.  
“I don't think it matters what origin her name has.” Victor decided.   
“That narrows it down.” Yuri joked.   
“Maybe we should buy a baby names book?” Victor suggested. “Or we could look online.”  
“I guess.” Yuri nodded, whipping out his phone and searching on the internet. “Oh…there are baby name apps!” He said suddenly.  
“Perfect!” Victor beamed, “Shall we download one?”  
“Already on it, handsome!” Yuri responded, snuggling closer to Victor so that they could both see the screen.

Once the app was downloaded, they searched through the girls’ names for a while.  
The baby started to kick after a few minutes, taking Victor by surprise.  
He'd felt her move, obviously, but this was the first time he'd felt a proper kick!  
“She kicked, Yuri!” He exclaimed, grabbing his husband's hand and placing it on the bump.  
Sure enough, Yuri felt her kick too, and jumped in surprise.  
“Whoa! She's so strong!”  
“I know. We have a future athlete in there, don't you think?” Victor grinned.  
“Maybe!” Yuri nodded. “Oh here, what about this one; Athena.”  
“Isn't that a Greek goddess?” Victor frowned.  
“Yes, but it's a pretty powerful name.” Yuri shrugged.  
Victor didn't seem like he approved.  
“Okay, not Athena…” Yuri trailed off, “How about…” he stopped when he realised that Victor was downloading the app onto his own phone and loaded it up, typing ‘Japanese girls’ names’ into the search bar.  
“How about Eri? Or Kumiko? Or Sakura? I've found all of your female family and friends’ names by the way!” Victor said excitedly.  
“That's because they're Japanese, weirdly enough!” Yuri laughed.  
Victor started laughing harder, and Yuri frowned.  
“What's funny?” He demanded.  
“I found your name!” Victor howled, showing Yuri the phone.  
“It's a unisex name. Look on boys, and you'll see it there too.” Yuri sighed.  
But Victor had already moved on to Russian names.  
“What about Darya? Or Sofiya?” He suggested.  
“Sure, I’ll add those to the list too.”  
“What list?”  
“Oh…This one.” Yuri held up his phone and showed Victor the ‘notes’ app, where he'd listed the names they'd suggested.  
“You've organised them by origin too!” Victor beamed. “Yuri! You're so cute!”  
He threw his arms around his husband and almost choked him.  
“Oh. Sorry!”  
“You're like a puppy!” Yuri laughed.   
“Because I'm so cute?” Victor batted his lashes and Yuri laughed even more.  
“Naturally!” Yuri answered, “But because you're so excitable and cuddly, adorable…”  
Victor nuzzled into his chest, smiling to himself.  
“Keep going.” He coaxed cheekily.  
“And demanding!” Yuri tickled Victor lightly, sending him into fits of laughter.  
“Stop! Or I'll have an accident!” Victor yelped, breathlessly.  
He tried to compose himself, but he was still grinning widely.  
Yuri hummed blissfully, hugging his husband from behind, cradling the baby bump.  
“Do you think I'm weird?” Victor asked suddenly.  
“Absolutely!” Yuri chuckled, “But not because you're pregnant.”  
Victor playfully pushed Yuri and blushed.   
Their unborn daughter was doing somersaults inside Victor, and they both felt it.  
“I can't believe I actually got someone pregnant.” Yuri said, more to himself than to Victor.  
Victor frowned. “What do you mean by that?”  
Yuri turned pink.  
“Well uh…Years ago, people made fun of me for being a virgin and then when they found out we'd had sex for the first time, I got the ‘oh so you finally got the hang of it!’ crap.” He rolled his eyes.  
“Oh, well you definitely had the hang of it the first time…And the other two times after that!” Victor smirked. “You were a natural! And very horny, apparently.”  
“Shut up.” Yuri groaned, covering his eyes.  
“Yuri…Look at me.” Victor sang.   
Yuri peered out from behind his hands.  
“You have always been very, very sexy to me.” Victor said huskily.   
His hands were wandering lower over Yuri's body.  
The dark haired man blinked in surprise.  
“AGAIN, Victor!? Really?” He spluttered.  
“Yuri, please?” Victor whispered, peppering his husband's neck with kisses. “I want you.”  
“Ugh, I'm still exhausted after last time!” Yuri complained.  
Victor pouted. “I'll do all the work then. Darling please?”  
“Fine. But you CAN do all the work.” Yuri said devilishly.  
“It's a deal.” Victor answered. “Lie back, and I'll ride you.”  
“Be careful, though.”  
“Always.”

Victor was anything but careful!  
He got very carried away…And very LOUD!  
When he and Yuri finally came and Victor dismounted, he collapsed onto the bed ungracefully.  
He felt discomfort in his lower abdomen and backside, and clutched his stomach.  
“Are you okay!?” Yuri asked, panicking slightly.  
“I think I went too hard.” Victor breathed. “I'll be okay.”  
“Victor. Are you in pain? Yes or no? And don't lie to me.” Yuri looked at his husband seriously.  
“Yes, a little. But it's nothing b…”  
“Right, I'm taking you to hospital. No buts. You're high risk…Come on, let's get your coat on.”  
Yuri helped Victor put on his shoes and jacket, then bundled him out of the door, heading over to a black cab, piling inside.  
“Hi! Royal Free Hospital Accident and Emergency please.” Yuri told the driver, rummaging in his wallet for notes.  
“No problem!” The driver nodded, flicking the indicator and waiting to pull out onto the road.  
Victor was resting his head on Yuri's shoulder, not saying anything.  
Yuri noticed that his face was looking pinched and a tear was cascading down his cheek.  
“Hey…” Yuri wiped the tear away with a finger and kissed Victor's cheek gently.  
Victor closed his eyes and snuggled closer.  
“It's getting worse!” Victor whispered, and Yuri stroked his hair.  
“Is everything okay with your…Boyfriend? Husband?” The cab driver asked.  
“Husband.” Yuri said, “And we aren't sure yet. He's in a lot of pain.”  
“I hope it's nothing serious. Tell you what; I'll stop my meter here. No further charge, okay?” The driver said kindly.  
“Really!? Thank you so much; you didn't have to do that.” Yuri replied gratefully.  
“Not a problem, really.” The driver smiled in his rear view mirror.  
Within minutes, he was dropping Yuri and Victor outside the Royal Free A&E department, and Yuri paid him, tipping him extra.  
“Please take it. Thank you for your kindness.” Yuri bid him good day and slipped an arm through Victor's, guiding him towards the doors.  
Victor stopped suddenly.  
“What is it? What's wrong?” Yuri's eyes were wide.  
“Pain.”   
“Victor, come on…Just a few more steps my love, I promise. We're at the best place now.” Yuri said gently.  
“What if we lose her?” Victor wept, his stunning blue eyes damp with tears.  
Yuri's heart broke seeing Victor's expression.  
Usually Victor was the strong, together one and Yuri was the mess.  
Now, Victor needed him to be strong because he couldn't be.  
Taking a deep breath, Yuri gently guided Victor towards the doors.   
“We don't know if we have yet, and I'm very sure we haven't. Pain could be anything, and even if it is…that…We’ll deal with it together, I promise. Whether it's now or in the future, we will have a baby and be a family. You need to be brave for me now, okay? If not for me, then for her.” Yuri placed his hand on Victor's bump and pressed their foreheads together.  
Victor nodded, swallowing.  
He let out a shaky breath. “Okay. Please stay with me?”  
“Always.”  
The couple made their way through the doors and up to the desk, and explained everything.  
They were assured that this was being treated as a priority and they'd be seen within 15 minutes.  
“Thank you.” Yuri said, sounding calmer than he felt.  
He and Victor sat down, holding hands.  
Minutes later, Victor was called in, and he and Yuri followed the doctor down the corridor and into a room.


	7. Chapter 7

The doctor made Victor lie down on the bed and began to fire off questions;  
“Have you passed any blood or discharge?”  
“No.”  
“Any nausea or vomiting?”  
“Not for weeks.”  
“Shoulder pains? Lower back pains? Chest pains? Leg pains? Numbness in the arms or hands?”  
“No, yes - a little, yes - the top of my legs, no and no.”  
“Any headaches or dizziness?”  
“No.”  
“Can you tell me when this pain began?”  
At this question, Victor went red and looked at Yuri who had gone even redder.  
Yuri nodded slightly, confirming that it was okay if Victor explained.  
Victor swallowed.  
“Uh…we had just been um…Intimate.” He said.  
The doctor looked at him. “You had sex or did something sexual?”  
“We had sex. A bit too enthusiastically.”  
“I see.” The doctor made notes. “And on a scale of 1 to 10; 1 being not painful, 10 being agonising and unbearable, where would you say you are regarding your pain?”  
“About a 6 or 7.” Victor answered.  
“Okay. How long have you had this pain now?”  
Victor glanced at the clock on the wall. “An hour.”  
“Alright. I'll just go and grab the monitor and wheel it in here so we can do a scan and some other tests. If you could excuse me just a minute, I'll be right back.” The doctor said kindly as she left the room.  
“Yuri?” Victor croaked, and Yuri looked up at him, face pale and pinched.  
“Yes Victor?”  
“What if I'm having a miscarriage?” Victor couldn't help the tear escaping his eye or the crack in his voice, and covered his eyes with a hand.  
Yuri stood shakily and gripped Victor's free hand tightly. “We don't know anything yet, Victor. And if it does come to that, then…We'll handle it. We're strong, right? Sure we might need some sort of help to deal with it, but one day we'll be at a place where we can try again, if you want to. But honestly, Victor, I don't think it'll come to that. You had no blood, right?”  
Victor nodded. “Right. But I haven't felt her move, either.” He swallowed. “Since I've been having the pain, I've felt nothing.”  
Yuri's eyes filled with tears involuntarily.  
He opened his mouth to speak, but the doctor had returned to the room, wheeling in a monitor and an ultrasound machine on a trolley, with some clear plastic bags on the shelf underneath.  
“Okay, let's start with this.” She opened up a clear plastic bag and took out a fresh sample bottle. “The bathroom is just next door on your left.”  
Victor got shakily to his feet with Yuri helping him, and left the room.  
Yuri turned to the doctor.  
“Doctor? Um…How is it looking so far? You…you don't think it's a miscarriage do you?” He asked.  
“Well it's hard to say so far…We’ll know more once we've done these tests. Although the lack of blood and the pain levels are promising.” The doctor answered.  
Yuri nodded.  
“It's just…Obviously he's a man, and to even get pregnant is…Well…And he's high risk, and…” he trailed off, sighing.  
The doctor gently patted his shoulder.  
“Whatever happens, we can provide support to you both for free. This is an NHS hospital. Also the midwife should also be able to offer some sort of support, too.” She said kindly.  
Victor walked through the door at that moment and placed the sample on the desk.  
“Thanks. If you could wash your hands in this sink just here?” The doctor nodded at the sink next to her desk as she pulled on some fresh gloves.  
Victor did as he was told, squirting foaming soap into his hands and rinsing, before drying them with a paper towel.

Whilst he did that, the doctor used a piece of litmus paper in the sample to determine what could be wrong.  
“Hmm…No clear indicator of any infections.” The doctor said aloud. “There appears to be nothing wrong from this. I'll set up the ultrasound machine and we can take a proper look.”  
Taking the gel from the second shelf on the trolley, the doctor lifted Victor's shirt and squirted some onto his stomach.  
“This one is a 3D ultrasound, by the way. Just so it's easier to check for any abnormalities.” She explained, setting up the monitor.  
She rolled the Doppler over the bump until she found the baby.  
Victor and Yuri held their breath, holding hands tightly for support.  
“Everything seems okay to me.” The Doctor mused.  
“I haven't felt her move.” Victor said mournfully, and at that exact moment, he felt a nudge and the image on the screen showed their unborn child shifting to get comfortable, putting her thumb to her mouth.  
The doctor smiled. “I think she heard you!”  
“Thank goodness for that!” Yuri breathed a huge sigh of relief.  
“So she's okay? We didn't hurt her? I'm still in pain…” Victor worried.  
“Your baby is absolutely fine.” The doctor reassured with a smile as she turned up the speaker volume and the sound of a heartbeat filled the room. “See? A strong, healthy heartbeat.”  
The baby kicked and Victor saw and felt it.  
“There appears to be no damage to either baby or the placenta. I think your pain is actually your ligaments, Victor.” The Doctor said now, “That's normal in pregnancy. However, I advise that you two take it slowly and carefully if you're going to have intercourse. And since you're high risk, I think you should really be on bed rest, Victor. Minimal activity.”  
“But…”  
“He's only halfway!” Yuri protested. “Victor isn't the sort of person to just lay around doing nothing; he's an athlete. Well, he was…”  
“Plus my hormones are making me extra horny! I can't switch it off!” Victor blurted out. “We're having sex 3-5 times a day!”  
“Wha-VICTOR!” Yuri spluttered, turning a shocking shade of red.  
“I understand that.” The Doctor sympathised. “Maybe try other methods? Although your baby is protected, you are high risk…It is better to be safe than sorry.”  
“Other methods?”   
“Perhaps oral sex? Masturbation? Using toys…”  
“No, no, you don't understand. I actually need him. I need his cock. It's so juicy and satisfying, and big, and…”  
“VICTOR!” Yuri was blushing like crazy. “Oh my god!”  
“Sorry.” Victor flushed pink. “I got carried away.”  
The doctor cleared her throat. “Maybe try safer methods. If you really must have sex, do it in a position where you both lay on your side, your husband behind you, entering you that way. It's shallower.” She suggested.  
Victor nodded slowly. “Okay. Thank you.”

..

“At least the baby is okay.” Victor breathed as they finally left the hospital a few minutes later.  
Yuri said nothing.  
“Yuri?” Victor asked. “Are you upset with me?”  
“Furious.” Yuri replied. “I can't believe you told her about my…You know. It was so embarrassing!”  
“I'm sorry. I got a little carried away.”  
“A little!?”  
Yuri stormed ahead to find the correct bus stop.  
Victor watched forlornly.  
“Well?” Yuri looked back at his husband. “Are you coming or not?”  
“Not when you're angry with me.” Victor pouted.  
Yuri sighed, relenting a little. “Come on, I'm not THAT mad.” He held his arms out and Victor finally went to him, falling into his arms.  
“You're so extra.” Yuri laughed, kissing his husband on the lips. “But yes, at least she's okay, and you're okay.”  
“I can't believe I have to rest!” Victor groaned. “We have so much to organise!”  
“I'll take care of it.” Yuri promised.  
“Not the clothes.”  
“Why not?”  
“I'm buying her clothes.”  
“Well, I can buy her clothes. I'm her father too!”  
“Yes but I have better fashion sense and you'll end up getting the wrong thing.”  
Yuri sighed; “Victor…She will be a newborn baby. She won't need much besides onesies, sleepsuits, diapers and bibs.”   
“Yes, but in Peek-a-bootique they have…”  
“Oh look! Our bus is here!” Yuri changed the subject as their bus came into view, and he took out their passes.  
Victor chuckled and raised his voice. “AS I WAS SAYING: THEY HAVE THESE CUTE LITTLE OUTFITS THAT MOST GIRLS ARE WEARING NOW! BUT FOR BABIES!”  
“And how much do they cost?” Yuri raised an eyebrow as the bus pulled over to let them on.  
“Um...”  
“Exactly.” Yuri showed the driver their passes and let Victor sit down first.  
“You said money didn't matter!” Victor's eyes danced with mischief.  
“It doesn't if it's something worth splurging on! Designer baby clothes don't count.” Yuri laughed, “anyway, it's getting late and I don't feel like cooking now; do you want to order in a pizza?”  
Victor's eyes lit up. “YES!” He said excitedly, feeling his mouth water. “With all the trimmings!”  
“ALL the trimmings?!” Yuri frowned.  
“Yes. Wedges, onion rings, coleslaw, salad…Oh and those ribs…And maybe some dessert.” Victor answered hungrily.  
Yuri was really laughing now. “This kid will make you explode before long if you keep eating this much!”  
“Death by food? Perfect!” Victor sighed.

..

After dinner, Victor's horniness kicked in again.  
Yuri was trying so hard to behave, but to no avail.  
Before long, Victor had convinced him into performing oral sex on each other, since Yuri was flat out refusing their usual penetrative sex.  
“You'd think today would have taught you! But apparently not!” Yuri sighed as Victor hungrily licked up the white liquid from Yuri's stomach.   
“I can't resist you any time, especially now!” Victor groaned dramatically.   
“So I see!” Yuri laughed.   
“Can't we…?”  
“NO, Victor!”  
“You're very mean, Yuri.”  
“Wanting you to be okay is mean, hmm?” Yuri played with Victor's hair.   
“I want all of you.” Victor whined as he began dry humping his husband.  
“We literally JUST gave each other a blow job. This is out of control, Victor!” Yuri spluttered. “Weren't you listening to what the doctor said? You need to take it easy. Bed rest.”  
“We are in bed.” Victor grinned slyly.  
Yuri sighed. “No, Victor. I know you're horny and your hormones are running rampant right now, but it's like you're addicted. I'm sorry but I can't keep having sex with you as much as we have been, and especially as hard as we have been. Maybe it would be best if…Hmm.”  
“If what?” Victor asked, tilting his head to one side.  
“If we slept in separate rooms until you've had the baby delivered. I don't want to be responsible for hurting either of you, and all the while the temptation is there…Well…I think it would be best. You understand don't you?” Yuri spoke softly and gently stroked Victor's face.  
He of course meant well, but Victor's very sensitive emotions unfortunately didn't take it that way.  
Yuri might as well have broken up with him as far as Victor's mind was concerned.  
A tear ran down Victor's cheek and Yuri looked startled.  
“Yes Yuri, I understand.” Victor stood up and hurriedly clothed himself again. “I'll sleep downstairs.”  
“No, you take the bed. You need the comfort…Why are you crying?” Yuri asked, confused.  
No response.  
“Victor?”   
“I should have known this would happen.” Victor wept. “You aren't attracted to me anymore.”  
“NO! That's not…How could I NOT be attracted to you!? You're beautiful! Handsome! Perfect to me!”  
“But you don't want to sleep with me anymore.”  
“Victor, look at me.” Yuri said firmly, and Victor eyed him warily. “I DO want to sleep with you; that's the whole point. If I had my way, I'd happily have sex with you all day, every day. But we only got told today that being rough caused complications, and you're supposed to be taking it easy. I don't want to hurt you or the baby. That's all. I want to cuddle you in bed and lie with you, but we both know that will only tempt us more. Do you see what I'm saying?”   
Victor nodded sadly. “But I want to lay with you and cuddle you. If you really don't want to have sex anymore until the baby is here, then what other intimacy will we have? I don't want to lose this too.” He explained.  
“Okay.” Yuri responded gently, “Then we're going to have to try extra hard to control ourselves. We can do sexual stuff. Just…Not actual sex. Not for now.”  
Victor pouted. “I'll never be satisfied.” He groaned.  
Yuri let out a bubble of laughter. “Oh Victor! Come here!”   
He pulled Victor into his arms and held him tightly. “You and me both!” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning for very early on in this chapter!
> 
> Thank you for reading, bookmarking, commenting etc :)

“Yuuuuriiiii!”  
Yuri turned and looked at his husband who had sung his name in his adorable accent.  
Instantly, the Japanese man let out a laugh.  
Victor was balancing a bowl of crisps on his round, plump baby bump.  
“I have a shelf!” He grinned.  
“Victor, please stop using our child as a shelf.” Yuri joked.  
Victor was now 24 weeks – 6 months.  
He was still struggling with his hormones and horniness, but thankfully both men had managed to control themselves.  
Somehow!  
They did have sex at least twice a week now, which was cut down a LOT from what it had been before.  
Yuri was silently thankful, however, for how slim he was from all the sex they'd been having.  
Victor, on the other hand…Well, of course he was getting bigger and bigger.  
Their baby girl was growing nicely inside him.  
And Victor often played around with his bump, seeing what could and couldn't balance on it.  
His delight at having a crisp table was short lived, as the baby gave a hefty kick – just strong enough to knock the bowl off Victor's bump, and send the contents spilling all over the sofa.  
Yuri laughed hysterically, whilst Victor opted for faux-annoyance.  
“Young lady! You aren't even born yet, and already you're causing mischief!” He chuckled, reaching to pick up the crisps.  
“Here, I've got it.” Yuri said, swooping down to tidy up the mess instead.  
Both of them were grinning now.  
“Well, she definitely takes after you.” Yuri joked, throwing the crisps in the bin. “With the mischief anyway!”  
“I am a picture of innocence, I think you'll find.” Victor responded, and Yuri snorted.  
“I think not.” He laughed, sitting beside Victor again and kissing his neck.  
Victor instantly moaned lightly at the sensation.  
“Mmm…Stop or I'll have to have you.” He breathed.  
“See what I mean?” Yuri smirked. “Control yourself.”  
He slyly kissed Victor's neck again, nipping his skin slightly, and his hand wandered down to stroke Victor's ass.  
“Wow! Your butt is huge!” Yuri blurted out, before clamping a hand over his mouth.  
Victor rippled with laughter. “It's fine, I'm not offended! I'm glad you think so.” He guided Yuri's hands down his pants to get a better feel.  
Yuri squeezed the cheeks hungrily and parted them.  
“Can we?” Victor breathed, his eyes half lidded. “I cleaned myself out for you.”  
Wordlessly, Yuri pulled Victor's pants and underwear off, spread his backside open again and teased his rim with a finger.  
Their lips caught in a frantic kiss.  
Victor rocked on Yuri's finger, desperate for it to be inside him.  
Eventually, the latter pushed a single digit inside and Victor let out a shaky breath, riding the finger hungrily, his arms around Yuri's neck.  
Makkachin immediately noticed that his masters were up to something, and trotted into the kitchen, snuffling as he went.  
Yuri inserted a second finger, curving them both until he found Victor's sweet spot, his thumb massaging the perineum and underside of Victor's balls too.  
Victor moaned loudly, unable to control himself.  
His cock bobbed, neglected but dripping with pre-come.  
Yuri positioned them so that he was still able to finger Victor, but also take full advantage of his flexibility and suck his cock, too.  
His free hand rolled Victor's foreskin back and his tongue lapped teasingly at the slit, before dragging over the head entirely.  
Victor panted hard as Yuri went down on him fully.  
“Yes, Yuri!” He breathed, “I’ve never known you to be so dirty!”  
Yuri looked Victor in the eyes with a satisfied expression, and sucked expertly on the hard meat.  
Victor lost control as Yuri's fingers worked on his prostate.  
“Mmmm…Ohhhh fuck, Yuri, I'm coming!” He moaned, before panting hard as he ejaculated into Yuri's warm, wet mouth.  
Swallowing, Yuri continued to swirl his tongue over and around the sensitive head.  
He continued until Victor eventually came again; a little less this time, but still intensely enough that Yuri finally stopped.  
Victor lowered Yuri's pants for him and began to work on his cock too.  
His tongue toyed with Yuri's foreskin and then up the shaft right from his base before sucking properly again for a while.  
Victor licked and sucked on Yuri's balls, which pushed him over the edge.  
Yuri came hard, moaning Victor's name as he spilled inside his husband's mouth.  
Victor swallowed the sweet nectar and the two of them clashed together in a messy kiss.  
“Amazing.” Yuri panted as they broke their kiss and pushed their foreheads together.  
“Mmmm.” Victor smiled, unable to form words yet.  
“Is she okay?” Yuri asked gently sliding his hands onto Victor's swollen tummy.  
“She's fine. Wriggling!” Victor breathed as their baby moved around inside him.  
“This still weirds me out.” Yuri laughed, “She knows we're moving around a lot!”  
“Yes but as far as she knows, we could be competing in a triathlon. Not doing sexual things.” Victor shrugged.  
“I'm much happier knowing that, to be honest.” Yuri grinned.

  
..

After their quick romp on the sofa, Makkachin joined them and tried to squeeze his way between the two of them, nestling up against the bump.  
“You think he knows there's a baby in there?” Yuri mused.  
Before Victor could answer, the baby kicked and Makkachin cocked his head to one side, staring at the swollen stomach, his ears alert.  
“I think he does now!” Victor chuckled. “What's in there, Makkachin?”  
The brown poodle sniffed gingerly at the baby bump, and when the unborn child kicked again, he gave a confused “RUFF!”  
“Anyway, dogs can smell everything! My changing hormones must have given me a new scent or something. Haven't you noticed that Makkachin has been more gentle lately? He's always been affectionate but he's also been a bit overexcited with it. Now, he's more gentle.” Victor said as he stroked the dog’s soft ears.  
“I assumed that was down to age?” Yuri admitted.  
Victor grinned. “No matter how old he gets, Makkachin will always be boisterous. I wouldn't have him any other way.”  
Baby kicked again, and both of them laughed.  
“I think she's boisterous too!” Yuri grinned.  
“Yes. She's kicking me like crazy.” Victor pulled a face as he rubbed his stomach.  
“Are you okay?” Yuri looked worried.  
“Mm. I'm okay. Just being beaten up from the inside by our daughter.” Victor stood up slowly. “I'll run a bath, like the midwife suggested.”  
Yuri helped him to steady himself and walk to the bathroom.  
“Would you like me to join you?” He asked, and Victor's eyes lit up.  
“I'd love you to!” Victor beamed. “But don't go getting any ideas; remember, I need to be careful!”  
Yuri laughed. “I think you're the one getting ideas, Mr!”  
“Guilty.” Victor laughed as he turned the taps and put the plug in.  
“Let me help you undress.” Yuri gently pulled Victor's shirt off for him.  
“Oh, trying to get me naked now?” Victor teased.  
“Shhh.” Yuri smiled, kissing the baby bump and then Victor's lips. “This is relaxing time now.”  
They both undressed and waited for the hot water and the floral bubble bath to fill the tub, before climbing in.  
Yuri positioned Victor between his legs, letting the older man lean back against him.  
They closed their eyes and cuddled in the bath for a while.

The warm water soothed Victor and baby, and soon Victor was dozing off against Yuri.  
The dark haired man softly stroked Victor's arms, moving down to his tummy and caressing the bump.  
Victor hummed contentedly.  
“You're a very attentive lover, Yuri.” He said sleepily, “You're so good to me.”  
“Of course. I love you! I want what's best for you.” Yuri murmured.  
“And I, you.” Victor replied. “That's why I want our baby to have a Japanese name.”  
Yuri blinked.  
“Are you sure?” He asked.  
“Absolutely.” Victor confirmed. “Also…This name wasn't on our list, but I found it this morning and I love it. But I need your opinion too.”  
“What is it?”  
“Emiko.”  
“Emiko…” Yuri repeated. “I can't believe we didn't think of that before; it's perfect!”  
Victor beamed. “Really?”  
“Yeah, really.”  
“Plus we can shorten it to Emi.”  
“I love it, Victor.” Yuri placed a kiss on Victor's lips, wrapping his arms around his chest from behind. “What does she think? Do you like the name Emiko?” Yuri said directly to the bump.  
There was a pause and then a small kick.  
“I'll take that as a yes.” Victor chuckled.  
..

The couple stayed in the bath for almost an hour, until Victor fell asleep leaning back against Yuri.  
Yuri had to wake him up to get him out of the bath, dried and dressed, before helping him up to bed for a nap.  
“Sleep tight my angel.” He whispered, dropping a kiss on Victor's temple and brushing his silver fringe out of his face.  
Victor stirred and opened one eye.  
“Sleep with me, Yuri?” He slurred.  
Yuri had no plans for the day, so he obliged.  
Crawling into the bed, Yuri snuggled against his husband and buried his face into the crook of Victor's neck.

They dozed for an hour and a half before waking up again.  
Victor groaned slightly and moved his arm up when he felt something tickling him on the chest.  
It felt wet…  
Victor jumped when he realised what it was.  
“Yuri!” He hissed, and the dark haired man whined a little, covering his face with the duvet.  
“Yuri!” Victor said again, a little louder this time.  
“Mmhmm?” Yuri responded sleepily, letting out a yawn.  
“I'm wet!” Victor said.  
“Hmm? Okay just give me five minutes and then we can…”  
“No, not like that! My chest is leaking!”  
“Leaking?” Yuri frowned, slightly more alert now. “Where?”  
Victor pointed to his nipples and Yuri peered closer.  
“Oh!” He blinked, “That's normal. You're expressing that pre-breast milk stuff.”  
“But I don't have breasts.”  
“No, but since you're pregnant, hormones are released in your body that do these things to you.”  
“Well how can I make it stop!?”  
“You can't, love.” Yuri shrugged apologetically. “I can get you some breast pads though.”  
“I guess my pecs have got a little bigger…” Victor frowned as he examined himself.  
“Hello?” Yuri said louder to get Victor's attention. “Breast pads?”  
“Oh sorry. Yes please. This is so embarrassing!” Victor groaned as he took his shirt off and threw it in the general direction of the laundry basket.  
Yuri stood up and picked up the shirt, putting it in the basket neatly, and grabbed his wallet. “I won't be long.” He promised, kissing Victor on the lips. “And DO NOT drink that stuff. It's for babies only; not for us.”  
“Okay.” Victor nodded.

As Yuri left the house, Victor plucked some tissues from the box by the bed and held them over his nipples, trying to staunch the flow.  
“Stop, stop, stop!” He whispered desperately, grimacing as the tissues got soaked through.  
He felt a sudden urge to pee too, so he had to give up and run to the bathroom before there was an accident.  
By the time Yuri came home, Victor was a mess of tears and tissues.  
“Hey, hey, hey…What is it?” Yuri asked gently, giving his husband a hug.  
“It won't stop! And I keep needing to use the toilet! And I'm so hungry and tired and she won't stop kicking me to death!” Victor wept.  
“Well here are the breast pads, so that's one down.” Yuri smiled, taking one of the packets out of the bag, “I'll get you some food, okay? And then you can nap as long as you want. As for the um…Peeing…I can't help with that, sorry.”  
“Thank you.” Victor sobbed, throwing his arms around Yuri's neck and hugging him. “You're the best husband in the world.”  
“Go on…” Yuri grinned cheekily.  
“No I'm serious.” Victor leaned back and looked Yuri in the eyes, before leaning in to kiss him passionately.  
Yuri kissed back and allowed Victor to insert his tongue.  
“You really are the best.” Victor said once they'd paused for breath, “Make love to me, Yuri.”  
“I thought you were hungry and tired?” Yuri laughed.  
“I am, but I also have a hunger for you.” Victor was dry humping Yuri now, and with quick thinking, Yuri picked out a tube of Pringles.  
“Oh? So much so that you don't want these?” He asked innocently.  
Victor's eyes widened and he accepted the treats, abandoning all thoughts of sex entirely.  
It wasn't that Yuri didn't want to sleep with Victor; it's just that he knew these mood swings well by now; Victor didn't REALLY want sex…  
He was just trying to find something to satisfy his moods, and food usually did the trick.  
Yuri would rather be intimate with Victor when the mood was right; when they could be slow and loving, not act on impulse and go too roughy and risk harming him or the baby again.

Victor chomped happily on his Pringles and was soon rummaging through the cupboards for something else.  
“Lunch?” He asked hopefully.  
“How about I make us something we haven't had in a long time?” Yuri smiled.  
Victor instantly knew what he was referring to…  
“Pork cutlet bowls!?” His eyes were wide and sparkling.  
Yuri had to laugh at just how much Victor reminded him of a puppy.  
“Yep! Go and nap for a bit, I'll wake you when this is cooked, okay?” Yuri said.  
“Okay! Thank you darling!” Victor kissed him again and hurried upstairs.  
Makkachin padded up to Yuri and tilted his head inquisitively.  
“Don't worry. I'll save you some cooked pork, too!” Yuri chuckled, fondling the dog's ears before washing his hands.  
Upstairs, Victor had fallen asleep almost as soon as his head had hit the pillow! – Just as Yuri suspected!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning! :o

Victor’s next appointment with the midwife fell on a Thursday afternoon.

Yuri had been asked to do a photoshoot to promote a new range of men’s skating costumes in Chelsea, after his morning shift at the rink.

He thought about turning it down so he could be there for Victor, but Victor wouldn’t hear of it.

“Go, Yuri! This is amazing for you – plus we could use the money now I’m a little preoccupied and out of work for the time being!” Victor had insisted. “I’ll be fine, I promise.”

“But…”

“No buts. Please; this is an amazing opportunity, and I want to see the end results! You’ll look so sexy in those costumes…I can’t wait to see my Yuri’s gorgeous body and handsome face plastered over every billboard in London.”

Yuri had turned pink; even now he still glowed with pride at Victor calling him ‘his Yuri’. “Fine…But _any_ problems, please call me and I’ll leave right away. Promise me?”

“I promise.” Victor had smiled, “But I won’t want to bother you when you’re doing this. It’s huge for you.”

“I already told you, Victor…I’d drop anything for you. Anything, everything, always.”

That was yesterday.

Now, Victor was here on his own, and felt vulnerable.

He knew that Yuri had been reluctant to leave him this morning and had almost cancelled until Victor all but pushed him out of the door!

Emma was lovely, and she made Victor feel at ease, but secretly, he wanted Yuri.

He took a deep breath and mentally scolded himself for being silly.

‘You’re an adult. You’re fine.’ He thought to himself.

“Right then!” Emma smiled. “Have you considered your birthing plan?”

“I think the obvious answer is a c-section. I have nowhere else to…Um…” Victor trailed off.

“Of course, but I mean, did you want to go entirely full term or have the Caesarean in the safe weeks?” Emma asked.

“The safe weeks?” Victor frowned.

“Any time after 37 weeks are considered the ‘safe weeks’ for babies to be born or delivered.” Emma explained. “And would you like to be awake for the operation?”

“No way! I’d like to be asleep.”

“You wouldn’t feel anything, if that’s what you’re apprehensive about…They’d use a local anaesthetic.”

“I know, but I’d rather be asleep so I can just wake up and the baby will be here already…Like a literal dream come true.”

Emma smiled broadly. “That’s beautiful!” She made note of that in Victor’s birthing plan book. “But you realise that if you’re out, they won’t allow your husband in the operating theatre?”

Victor was immediately alert. “What!?”

“I know, it’s utterly ridiculous. I don’t see what the difference is, personally. If you’re awake they’d let him in, if not…Well, like I said, I don’t understand it myself.” Emma sighed.

Victor instantly felt nervous.

“I really can’t do this without him. Can’t they make an exception?”

“I highly doubt it, I’m afraid.”

Victor’s mind went into meltdown; his mind fogged, he started sweating, panting, shaking, and his heart was beating quicker than usual…

He heard someone saying his name over and over, but all he could see was a vision of him in an operating theatre, blood everywhere, machines screaming, flat lining…

“VICTOR!” He snapped back to reality and looked up into concerned brown eyes.

“Yuri!” He flung his arms around him and tried earnestly to calm himself. “What are you doing here?”

“We finished early, so I took a cab all the way from Chelsea. I had a feeling you’d need me.” Yuri explained.

“He came in just a minute ago; you were really gone there for a few minutes!” Emma said gently.

“Gone?” Victor asked.

“You were having a full-blown panic attack.” Yuri explained, stroking soothing circles onto Victor’s back. “Trust me; I know the signs!”

“They won’t let you in the operating room whilst baby is being delivered, because I want to be asleep for it.” Victor explained. “I have to do this all on my own!”

“No, no you won’t. I’d never let you do this alone.” Yuri said softly. “You’ll be put to sleep whilst you’re in the maternity room, right Emma?”

“That’s right.” She confirmed.

“See? You won’t even know anything about it. You’ll just be going to sleep…And then you’ll wake up and she’ll be here. You won’t feel anything. And I’ll be in the room whilst they’re putting you to sleep, I promise. And when you wake up. They won’t be able to get rid of me!” Yuri gave a small laugh.

Victor looked him in the eyes. “I thought I could do this today, but I couldn’t. I know it’s selfish of me, but I’m so glad you finished early.”

“Me too.” Yuri hugged Victor tightly. “And you're not selfish! Now then…Shall we finish the rest of this birthing plan together, hmm?”

Victor nodded and leaned against Yuri for the remainder of the appointment.

 

..

 

The Russian remained embarrassed about the appointment for the rest of the afternoon and evening.

He never had panic attacks!

This wasn’t like him…

It was like he and Yuri had traded places or something.

Yuri kept darting worried glances at Victor, wondering how he could help him to feel better.

Eventually, he had an idea!

Scooting closer, Yuri rested his chin on Victor’s shoulder and peppered his neck and jaw with soft kisses.

“You know, they let me keep some of the costumes from today.” Yuri said huskily.

Victor frowned. “But we don’t compete anymore.”

“I know. I did tell them, but they gave me the ones I wore anyway…I suppose we could give them to Yurio and Otabek if they like them?” Yuri shrugged. “But one of them I’d like to keep.”

“Oh okay.” Victor replied uncertainly.

Yuri frowned.

He’d have to go for a slightly less subtle approach here.

“Yes, I’d like to keep it for…You know…Private reasons.” He fixed a seductive gaze on Victor, who gave a small smile, still not getting it.

‘Ugh! I’m going to have to show him!’ Yuri thought to himself.

He stood up and slipped away quietly, and then minutes later Victor felt lonely, so he went in search of Yuri.

 

Victor was not prepared for what he found waiting for him on the bed…

“I knew you’d come up.” Yuri smiled.

Victor’s mouth fell open and his eyes almost popped out.

On the bed, Yuri was posing seductively in a midnight blue and black bedazzled skating costume that left little to the imagination in terms of tightness!

The silver haired man’s eyes wandered down to clock Yuri’s manhood, which was enhanced by the tight fabric.

Victor felt his own penis twitch with arousal.

“Oh, and in case you wanted another view…” Yuri purred, rolling over slightly to display his butt, (which was also made extremely prominent in the skin-tight costume) and wiggled it slightly.

“They…” Victor paused to swallow, “They let you wear this at a photoshoot?”

“Uh huh.” Yuri nodded, pulling Victor down on the bed and letting his hands cup Victor’s face. “Isn’t that so naughty of them? I mean…This tight costume with everything on display? In front of other men!”

“In front…Other men?!” Victor stammered.

Yuri nodded, locking eyes with him. “I know. I wished you were there. I wished you were the only one who could see me in it.”

Victor gulped. “I’m seeing you now.” His eyes wandered downwards again. “I’m quite literally seeing all of you.”

“Mmm is it really THAT tight?” Yuri’s eyes painted a picture of innocence. “I thought it might be. Oh and other men saw me in that. How embarrassing. Soon people all over the world will see me in this skin-tight skating costume with everything on display…”

Victor was about to speak, but Yuri pushed him backwards on the bed and straddled him.

“But you’re the only one who sees me in it like _this,_ Victor.” Yuri said in a sultry voice, and caught Victor’s lips in a passionate kiss.

Within seconds their kiss grew heated, with Victor’s hands wandering where his eyes had been resting moments ago; fondling Yuri’s penis and then reaching around to grab his ass.

Victor’s tongue ran over Yuri’s lip, asking for permission to enter.

Once granted entry, his tongue teased, touched and danced with Yuri’s own.

Yuri moaned against Victor’s mouth as the latter fondled his erection.

“Do you want to top or bottom?” Yuri whispered.

Victor blinked. “Am I able to top being this big?”

“There are positions that would be safe. It’s up to you entirely.” Yuri responded.

“I’d like to try.” Victor nodded, “Seeing you like this…It does things to me.”

“Oh?” Yuri smiled, feigning innocence.

“Yes. This reminds me of the Eros costume, with a hint of your Yuri on Ice costume. Our first year together.”

“That’s what they modelled it on.”

“What!?” Victor’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Yep.” Yuri nodded in confirmation. “They created this outfit based off those two costumes. And since the Eros costume was originally yours, they technically took inspiration from both of us. How cool is that?”

“Very cool!” Victor marvelled.

“I know! Now I believe, Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov, that you were about to give me a nice, hard seeing to?” Yuri rolled onto his front and displayed his ample backside to Victor, grinning.

 

Victor needed no second invitation as he discarded his clothes onto the bedroom floor.

He took Yuri’s ass in both hands and squeezed hard, spreading the cheeks.

“Wait a minute…I thought you were all in favour of us having less sex since the scare?” Victor frowned.

“I am. It’s been days since we did anything; I didn’t say we had to stop entirely. Come on, gorgeous. Fill me up!” Yuri arched his back.

Victor could not believe that this was his husband!

His usually reserved and anxious Yuri!

‘Maybe we truly have changed places!’ Victor thought to himself as he began to dry hump Yuri’s butt, with the latter still wearing the costume.

Eventually, Victor needed entry; the costume was really in the way!

“Take it off?” Victor tugged at the costume between his fingers, and Yuri wordlessly unzipped the pants, making a spectacle of lowering them.

Victor watched hungrily as Yuri’s bare skin was finally exposed.

“Oops. Looks like I forgot to wear underwear!” Yuri grinned impishly.

Shaking his head and smiling to himself, Victor slicked some lube onto his erection and pushed his tip towards Yuri’s entrance.

“You are trouble!” Victor laughed.

Before long, he was inside Yuri, who moaned at the feeling of finally being filled after two months of topping.

Victor carefully thrust in and out, slowly building speed.

He just couldn’t get the image of Yuri in his tight skating costume, package on full display, out of his mind.

Yuri moved along with Victor, his hungry hole devouring every inch of his husband, tightening around him with the inward thrusts, and then releasing on every drag outwards.

“Fuck Yuri, you’re so tight.” Victor breathed, “I’m going to…” But he didn’t get the rest of the sentence out, because he was coming in a large amount, filling Yuri with his seed.

Yuri was panting as he continued to rock back against Victor, who had now reached around to give him a handjob.

“It’s not enough is it?” Victor asked him, “Do you want to fuck me too, Yuri?”

“God yes!” The Japanese man quickly moved behind Victor, who had also opted for doggy style, and inserted himself.

Long, hard strokes made Victor moan again, and his already spent cock started to drip again.

Yuri didn’t take long; he was already close when they’d swapped roles.

Within mere minutes, he moaned hard as he pumped inside Victor.

They collapsed on the bed, sweaty and panting.

“I-I didn’t hurt you, right?” Yuri asked, stroking Victor’s hair and pushing his fringe out of his face.

Victor shook his head. “No, that was incredible!”

“Mmm it was. And how are your nerves now?” Yuri kissed his husband’s face.

“Gone!” Victor blinked with surprise.

“Oh?” Yuri smiled innocently. “Who knew?”

Victor eyed him. “You did this, knowing it would calm me down?”

“Well, that and I really wanted us to have sex in this costume!” Yuri chuckled.

“Well played, Yuri!” Victor laughed, kissing his love on the lips. “Very well played!”

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today!  
> :)

>  
> 
> By the time Victor reached 31 weeks, he was fed up and ginormous!  
> His libido had almost completely vanished, as his swollen stomach was making every ligament in his lower body ache, his emotions were all over the place and he needed to pee more often!  
> “Our little girl really isn't so little, huh!?” Yuri joked, fondly stroking Victor's large bump as he returned home from work one day.  
> “You're telling me!” Victor sighed. “Don't forget I have the midwife in an hour.”  
> “I know.” Yuri smiled. “Would you like a snack before we leave?”’  
> “Yes please. I'm starving!” Victor shifted himself into a more upright position on the sofa, and Makkachin returned his head to Victor's lap where it had been before.  
> Makkachin had even taken to nuzzling and licking the baby bump recently, which Yuri found too adorable for words.  
> Yuri carried a packet of onion ring crisps over to Victor, who thanked him as he opened the pack and tucked in.  
> “Do you have your handheld notes ready for the appointment?” Yuri asked.  
> Victor nodded. “In the folder by the door.”  
> Victor leaned his head on Yuri's shoulder as he eyed the beautiful crib which Yuri's parents had bought and had shipped over to England for the arrival of baby Emiko.  
> “Can you believe that in a few weeks, we’ll be parents?” Victor smiled. “Are you ready?”  
> “I've never been more ready for anything…Well, except marrying you.” Yuri replied.  
> Victor was so touched by that, that he kissed his husband lovingly, still tasting of onion ring crisps!  
> “Mmm, those taste great!” Yuri grinned, making to grab the rest of the packet.  
> “Paws off! Get your own!” Victor laughed.  
> The Russian plucked a crisp from the packet, and was about to eat it when Yuri dived in and caught it in his teeth instead, his eyes shining cheekily as he ate the crisp.  
> Victor put the packet on the coffee table and started to tickle Yuri mercilessly.  
> “Never eat a pregnant person's food, Yuri!” Victor chuckled as Yuri laughed breathlessly.  
> “Aahhhhh! Be careful Victor!” Yuri spluttered, mid-laugh.  
> Victor gave up tickling and returned to his snack whilst Yuri helped himself to his own packet from the cupboard.  
> Makkachin snorted a little at being disturbed, and fell asleep again, his head resting on Victor's bump.  
> “Sorry boy, I have to get ready to leave now.” Victor said, stroking his beloved poodle on the head.  
> He stood up with some help from Yuri, and Makkachin laid down in the warm spot that Victor had just vacated.
> 
> ..
> 
> Arriving at the clinic, Victor was glad to sit down again.  
> “Hello!” Emma greeted warmly, “And how are you today?”  
> “Uncomfortable.” Victor grimaced.   
> Emma gave a sympathetic smile. “Not long now…Right, we’ll go through our usual routine and then discuss your plan a bit more.”  
> Victor went through the usual urine test, blood pressure test, and uterus measurements.  
> “Okay, everything is looking good. She is a very big baby by the look of things, too!” Emma laughed, “Oh, and the results from your screening at the last appointment all look good. No worries so far!”  
> “That's great.” Yuri grinned, clutching Victor's hand.  
> “Now Victor, did you decide when you'd like your baby to be delivered?” Emma asked.  
> “Yes, in the safe weeks please. I really just want her here.” Victor asked, rubbing his large tummy. “I can't put up with this too much longer.”  
> “I do understand. I was the same with my two!” Emma replied. “Is 38 weeks okay for you?”  
> Victor nodded. “Yes, that's fine. Thank you.”  
> “Now…What about breastfeeding?” Emma looked up expectantly.  
> Victor blinked. “I'm sorry?”  
> “Will you be breastfeeding or formula feeding?”  
> “Breastfe…WHAT breasts?! I'm a man!”  
> “Yes I know, but of course, you have mentioned that your colostrum had come through and you're wearing breast pads for now. That means that you are capable of producing milk. In fact, you ARE producing milk already to some extent. And um…Your chest IS getting bigger.” Emma explained.  
> Victor looked down. “Is it!?” He asked Yuri.  
> Yuri frowned as he looked closer. “Huh. Come to mention it, it kinda is.”  
> “Excuse me?”  
> “I think you'd probably fit an A cup now…”  
> “YURI!!!” Victor was flabbergasted.  
> “That's your payback for mentioning our sex life and my thing in graphic detail that one time. Now we're even.” Yuri grinned.  
> Victor pouted and Emma had to bite back a giggle.  
> “You two are by far my favourite couple ever!” She smiled, “So…breastfeeding or formula?”  
> “Formula.” Victor said.  
> “Aaaaand what about the milk your body is currently making?” Yuri frowned.  
> Victor ignored him.  
> “Victor…This situation really isn't the ideal one to let your masculinity get all fragile or too proud to feed our child.” Yuri persisted.  
> “That isn't the point at all!” Victor snapped. “Since when have I ever been completely masculine? At least now I know why that is! I don't want to breastfeed, okay? It's my choice. I will formula feed her.”  
> “It took two of us to make her, Victor.”  
> “And one of us to carry her. That's me!”  
> “Easy, you two. Come on, calm down…” Emma spoke up, firmly but also gently enough, “I see your side of things Victor, of course, but Yuri does have a good point. Perhaps go away and discuss feeding options some more, and then at your 36 week appointment, maybe you can make the plan there and then.”  
> Victor sighed.  
> “I made my decision.”  
> “But Victor…WHY?” Yuri looked upset; “What aren't you telling us?”  
> Victor looked down. “I've tried not to think this, I swear I have, but…For me, nipples are sexual. Pregnant or not, I'm still male really, and…since I don't use them for anything else – or so I thought! - I've always associated them with sex. I don't want to feed our baby and get turned on! It's disgusting. What kind of sick minded person thinks sexually about a BABY?! Or any child for that matter?” He let out a long breath. “That and I don't think I have enough of a supply to satisfy her as it is.”  
> Yuri gazed at him sadly. “Aw Victor, why didn't you say before?”  
> “Because it's embarrassing.” Victor replied, burying his face in Yuri's shoulder. “And disturbing!”  
> “You're not alone there Victor, I promise.” Emma piped up. “On men and women, the nipples are an erogenous zone. A lot of nursing mothers feel sexual arousal when breastfeeding, some even to the point of orgasm! But that's just how the human body is wired.”  
> Victor blinked hard. “They…they ORGASM whilst feeding a baby!?”  
> “Yep. They can't help it. And they of course end up feeling tremendous guilt and disturbed by it.” Emma confirmed, “However it IS normal.”  
> “I'm definitely formula feeding.” Victor cleared his throat.  
> “Yeah, sounds good!” Yuri agreed, still in shock.
> 
> ..
> 
> After the appointment, Yuri managed to encourage Victor to start preparing for delivery, and so they went shopping for supplies for the hospital bag.  
> “Okay…So it says here that you need quite a lot of stuff.” Yuri said, “Let's start by getting you a bag big enough.”  
> “I have plenty at home.” Victor shrugged.  
> “Do you really think that taking thousands’ worth of Louis Vuitton into a hospital is really the best idea?” Yuri laughed. “What if it gets stolen?”  
> “…Good point.”  
> “Just a nice, normal, large sized bag.”  
> “OOOH YURI! What about this one!?” Victor spotted a large hold-all in the window of a shop.  
> Yuri wandered over and peered at the all-black bag.  
> Of course it was diamanté-studded! This was Victor Nikiforov after all!  
> Yuri chuckled to himself. “You really like this one?”  
> “It's gorgeous!” Victor's eyes had practically turned into heart shapes and Yuri grinned, amused.  
> “Alright then. What's £60 anyway?!”
> 
> Once they'd bought the bag, Victor skimmed over the list with Yuri.  
> “Wait…They want me to wear sanitary towels!?” He spluttered.   
> “Well, you might…Leak.” Yuri blushed. “Not like periods like women get, but just…you know…fluids.”  
> Victor groaned. “I don't like this already!”  
> “Come on.” Yuri coaxed, slipping his arm through Victor's and falling into step with him as they walked around the shops, picking up the essentials.  
> Finally, Victor grew tired and his legs, feet and back began to ache.  
> Emiko was kicking away, which didn't help.  
> “I need to sit down.” Victor exhaled. “Let's go to that café. Food sounds amazing right now.”  
> “Um…THAT café? The one where you got sassy with the waitress?” Yuri stared at his husband.  
> “Yes. It's been long enough; she's probably forgotten or doesn't work there anymore anyway. Come on Yuri, my love, their food is divine. I know you loved it!”   
> “Okay. But please behave?” Yuri pleaded.  
> “Of course! I'll be a model citizen; the picture of innocence.” Victor beamed.  
> Yuri looked disbelieving but sighed, smiling. “Come on then. I do kind of want one of their subs, now you come to mention it!”
> 
> Inside the café, the waitress WAS actually there, and before Yuri could panic and back out, Victor greeted her warmly as she swallowed, recognising them.  
> “Hello! I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you the last time we visited. I was hormonal and protective over my husband. You see, I'm pregnant with his baby.”  
> He pointed at his large stomach, and the waitress looked down in shock.  
> For a minute, Yuri thought that she was about to accuse Victor of making it up, but she looked up at them again and spoke;  
> “YOU’RE VICTOR NIKIFOROV!?” She gasped.  
> Instantly, silence fell over the café as everyone turned to look.  
> “Uh…Yes. Why is everyone staring?” Victor frowned.  
> “You're a famous figure skater! Not only that but…Well, you must know! I mean you have the interview after all! Your news has spread all over the world! Congratulations!” The waitress applauded, and the other guests clapped too.  
> “Thank you…Wait, what interview?” Victor frowned.  
> “The one in the newspaper…” The waitress hurried behind the counter and pulled out a copy of one of last week's editions of the most controversial paper in England.  
> Victor stared in horror at the image of him and Yuri on the front page, hand in hand, with Victor's bump on full display.  
> When had this been taken!?  
> They were outside the clinic, but…  
> His bump looked smaller, so it must have been from his last visit a few weeks ago.  
> The time he'd had a panic attack.  
> Yuri tried to take the paper away, but Victor was already flicking to the page where the story had continued.  
> “But I…I never gave them an interview!” He croaked, “They never contacted me.”  
> “This is sick.” Yuri growled. “They're not only lying about Victor giving them an interview, but they're also telling the world our news. It's not theirs to tell!”  
> “I'm calling them immediately!” Victor threw the paper down on the counter and pulled his phone out, storming outside.  
> The waitress looked embarrassed. “I'm so sorry! I had no idea, honest!”  
> “No it's okay; we know you didn't. I'd better go calm him down. Sorry.” Yuri apologised, racing out of the café, where Victor was on his phone, leaning against the wall.  
> “You tell them I'm sending my solicitor in! How dare you share our news like that! We both come from countries where even our relationship wasn't exactly embraced; that's why we moved here! Do you have any idea what they've done? What danger we could be in if we go back to visit our families? What danger our child could be in!? We will be suing you for this!” Victor hung up the phone, shaking with rage.  
> “Victor…It's okay. We’ll be okay.” Yuri soothed, hugging his husband and stroking his back. “Please try to calm down. I'll sort this, okay? I'll sort out all the legal stuff. I'll get on the phone to our lawyer this evening. He’ll know what to do.”  
> Victor just nodded, his breathing heavy.  
> Yuri held him close, and slowly Victor began to calm down.  
> “We will be okay. I promise you.” Yuri looked him in the eyes as he said this.  
> “I trust you.” Victor nodded.   
> He put a hand to his bump, wincing a little.  
> “Braxton Hicks. I'll be fine. This happens every time I get stressed.”  
> “I noticed.” Yuri grimaced. “Maybe we should get you home?”  
> Victor nodded reluctantly, but before they left, the waitress ran out of the café and handed them a bag.  
> “It's what you ordered last time. I remembered.” She smiled, “I was allowed to give them to you free of charge as an apology. Will you be okay?”  
> Before Yuri could answer, Victor had hugged the girl. “Thank you so much! Spasiba. You are too kind. At least take this as a tip?” He held out a £20 note, and the waitress declined at first, but Victor insisted.  
> “Wow. Thank you!” She said. “I hope you'll be alright. Will this all get sorted?”  
> “I'll make sure it does.” Yuri nodded, “Thank you again.” He smiled warmly as the waitress nodded and headed back inside.  
> Yuri turned to Victor who had his hands on his bump, and was looking down.  
> “She's kicking me.” He said, “She gets stressed when I get stressed.”  
> “I imagine she does.” Yuri sympathised, “Come on, gorgeous. Let's get you home. That's enough excitement for one day!”


	11. Chapter 11

Three weeks later, Victor lay sprawled on the bed with his pregnancy pillow between his legs, leafing through the pages of his pregnancy book whilst munching on some chocolate chip cookies.  
At one point, he looked up from the book.  
“Yuri! What's a cervix?”   
Yuri almost choked on his water.  
“Uh…something you don't have.” He answered, wiping his mouth. “Turn the page and you'll see.”  
Victor turned the page and shrieked, throwing the book on the floor.  
“THERE WAS A DIAGRAM OF A LADY’S…AREA.” He shuddered. “You know…A vagina!” He whispered.  
Yuri laughed. “No one can hear you except for me, Victor!”  
“But also what if I go into labour before our baby can be delivered? They check the lady's cervix to see how far along in labour she is! I don't have a cervix, Yuri! How will I know?” Victor worried.  
Yuri put his arm around Victor.  
“Listen, I already thought of that. That's why the nice people at the Royal Free are all set to take you whenever it happens; they're prepared for an emergency c-section too. No matter what.” He smiled.  
Victor gazed at him. “You did that?”  
“I did.” Yuri confirmed. “I told them that you're THE Victor Nikiforov…And also made a small donation to their maternity ward just to sway things. And by small, I mean big…And by big, I mean £5,000.”  
Victor stared at him. “How did…?”  
“Remember when we settled out of court with that newspaper three weeks ago after that fake interview where they lied about us? Well it kind of came out of that…” Yuri looked sheepish.  
“You did all that for me?” Victor whispered. “Oh Yuri!” He hurled his arms around Yuri and cuddled him tightly. “You're always so good to me and I was so mean to you on that day, too. Remember? I snapped at you in the midwife appointment? And I've been moody sometimes since then? I'm really sorry! I really am.”  
“I know you are.” Yuri chuckled. “You apologised like a thousand times for it that day. In fact you blew me for most of the evening by way of an apology!”  
“Would you like a blowjob now?”  
“Thank you, but I'm okay right now. We really should go over your hospital bag checklist.”  
When Yuri said ‘hospital bag’, he actually meant three bags!  
So much was needed, not just for Victor but their newborn baby, and Yuri as well who had been allowed to stay in the private room with Victor; the staff had even gone so far as to bring a small sofa from one of their staff rooms into the intended delivery room so that he could sleep on it.  
Since he and Victor were famous and all!  
Yuri had insisted that they needn't have gone to so much trouble, but the staff were more than happy to give celebrity guests the best care, apparently.

Yuri's phone beeped and he pulled it out of his pocket.  
“Finally!” He said out loud; “I've been sent the digital prints from that photoshoot I did for the skating costume company! The campaign goes public on Monday!”   
“Oooh show me!” Victor grinned excitedly.  
Yuri scrolled through the photos he'd been emailed and Victor stared in awe.  
“Oh my. Look at you! My sexy Yuri. You look positively delicious! OH LOOK! Our favourite costume!” Victor whistled at the photos of Yuri modelling the same blue and black costume that they'd had sex in a few weeks ago.  
“Everyone in the world will soon see how hot you are! Something I've known all along.”  
“Oh I don't know about that.” Yuri blushed awkwardly.   
“I do. You're breathtaking.”  
“What? Are you serious? That's always been you!”  
“Shhh…” Victor silenced his husband with a kiss. “Mmm are you sure I can't do you a favour?”  
“Checklist!” Yuri said firmly.  
Victor sighed. “We've already gone over it a hundred times.”  
“Twice actually.”   
“Still.”  
“Come on Victor. It needs to be done. If we forget anything then it's on you.” Yuri laughed. “Here; you read them out and I'll go through the bags. You just need to tick it off.”  
He handed the heavily pregnant Russian the checklist and pen.  
Victor groaned but propped himself up anyway as Yuri knelt beside the bags, ready to check for everything.  
“Right…” Victor began, “Three changes of loose, comfortable clothes?”  
“Check – plus an extra just in case!”  
“Underwear?”  
“Check.”  
“Plastic bags for dirty clothes?”  
“Check.”  
“Maternity pads?”  
“Check.”  
“Snacks and bottles of water, cartons of juice etc?”  
“Check.”  
“Toothbrush and toothpaste?”  
“Check.”  
“Comb and toiletries?”  
“Check.”  
“Tissues?”  
“Check.”  
“Antibacterial hand and surface wipes?”  
“Check.”  
“Lavender moisturiser?”  
“Check.”  
“Wait, why do I need that? The lavender moisturiser?” Victor frowned.  
“Because I can moisturise your dry skin or give you a massage with it, AND the lavender is calming and soothing.” Yuri explained.  
“Aw, Yuri! You're so sweet!” Victor puckered his lips for a kiss, and Yuri met them with his own.

They carried on with the checklist until everything had been crossed off, and Yuri zipped everything back into the bags again.  
“There! All present and accounted for.” He grinned triumphantly. “One of the rare perks of having anxiety is being prepared for the worst case scenario.”  
“Yes. NOW can I make you feel good?” Victor sighed.  
Yuri laughed. “I thought you'd lost your sex drive?”  
“I have, but I want to do this for you. You're constantly giving to me lately, and I want to do something for you.” Victor shrugged.  
“Awww! You're really sweet, but I'm honestly fine. I'm not really in the right frame of mind for that when you're this close to having the baby!” Yuri answered gently, slipping his arm around Victor.  
“Oh. Can't I try to get you in the mood? Please?” Victor asked. “I can't do much else to thank you.”  
“You're giving me a daughter.” Yuri smiled, but Victor continued to look at him.  
“Well…Maybe if I can at least touch you?” He relented.  
“Okay, deal.” Victor nodded slowly.

..

Forty minutes later, both of them were exhausted, but unfortunately not down to orgasm.  
Victor couldn't get comfortable or reach anywhere close to climaxing, and Yuri was distracted by the bump and their daughter kicking.  
Eventually, they gave up.  
“I'm sorry.” Yuri sighed. “I just can't…”  
“Me neither.” Victor looked crestfallen. “I'm sorry Yuri. I shouldn't have suggested it.”  
“No, don't be sorry. It's just one of those things I guess.” Yuri gave a small smile. “Maybe we were forcing it too much? Let's just let it happen naturally next time. For now how about we just make out?”  
Victor nodded. “Sounds good to me.”  
They leaned in to each other and their lips met softly.  
The married couple kissed for what seemed like ages, their tongues just gently touching and dancing together.  
Yuri pressed light kisses all along Victor's lip once they were done, and Victor inhaled heavily.  
“Yuri?” He whispered.  
“Mm?”  
“I'm hard.”  
Yuri looked down, and sure enough, Victor was finally turned on.  
“Me too.” Yuri admitted. “Should we try again? Slowly this time?”  
Victor nodded and they deepened the kiss a little, their naked bodies pressed together.  
The Russian began to grind against Yuri's penis with his own.  
Yuri decided that they should just go with that; frottage was fine.  
In fact, he was far more turned on this time.  
He started grinding back, and soon the two of them were tangled together in each other's arms, kissing passionately whilst they slowly made love skin to skin.  
After a while, they both came around the same time, breathing heavily as their semen covered their bodies.  
Yuri nuzzled Victor with his nose. “I love you, Victor.” He said.  
“I love you too Yuri.” Victor replied with a dreamy smile, kissing his husband lightly on the lips.   
They stayed curled up together and took a nap, basking in their post-sex bliss.

..

Victor woke up about an hour later and blinked, feeling a pain in his stomach.  
He rubbed the bump, exhaling raggedly.  
‘Stupid Braxton Hicks!’ He thought to himself.   
Victor snuggled closer to Yuri and buried his face in his chest, kissing the exposed skin.  
“Mmm hello, you!” Yuri slurred sleepily. “You okay?”  
“Braxton Hicks.” Victor answered as the pain began to subside.   
Yuri hummed slightly and kissed Victor's hair, reaching out a hand to stroke the bump tenderly.  
The touch soothed Victor and he began to doze off again.  
He was awoken again by Emiko kicking.  
“Hey, young lady!” Victor frowned, “Stop that. Daddy's trying to sleep.”  
Yuri laughed.   
Moments later, he wriggled down and put his head lightly on the baby bump; “Emiko? I hope you're behaving in there, madam. Just hold on a little bit longer. We’ll meet you soon.”  
Yuri finished by planting a loving kiss on the bump and then nestling closer to Victor’s chest again.  
Victor was touched by how sweet Yuri was being to their unborn child, and smiled to himself.  
‘He’ll be an amazing father.’ He thought.  
But then his face fell; ‘but will I?’  
“What's wrong?” Yuri asked, not opening his eyes.  
“Did you read my mind?” Victor was wide-eyed.  
“No. I heard your heart skip a beat.” Yuri explained, “I know it does that whenever you have an unhappy thought.”  
“I…Well…I'm not sure I'll be a very good parent.” Victor confessed. “I've never really dealt with children before.”  
“Oh Victor, you'll be a fantastic daddy. You really do have it in you whether you've dealt with a child or not. Besides, other people's kids and your own are entirely different.” Yuri smiled. “You've done everything right so far. When she's here, it'll come to you. That's what Yuko said...”  
Victor hugged Yuri tightly. “I hope so. Thank you Yuri. You'll be the best dad in the world, I know that.”  
“We both will.” Yuri corrected. “We're a team.”  
Emiko kicked again and Victor sighed. “I just want her here!”  
Yuri smiled knowingly and reached into his bedside drawer, pulling out another tub of lavender moisturiser.  
“I thought you put that in the hospital bag?” Victor frowned.  
“I did; I bought two tubs. This one is mine.” Yuri unscrewed the lid, and smothered his hands with the cream.  
“What are you doing?” Victor asked.  
Yuri applied the moisturiser gently to Victor's bump and massaged it in, his fingertips making circles.  
“How does that feel?” He asked.  
“Wonderful.” Victor murmured, closing his eyes. “Relaxing.”  
Emiko stopped kicking after a few moments and after wriggling a little, she seemed to settle and Victor raised his eyebrows.  
“She's stopped!”  
“She's sleeping.” Yuri grinned, speaking in a low voice.  
“Mmm…” Victor hummed, and Yuri looked up and realised that Victor was falling asleep too.

 


	12. Chapter 12

35 weeks and 6 days…  
Almost there.  
Victor was uncomfortable and enormous!  
He was tired and grumpy, desperate for this to be over at last.  
‘Just one week and one day. You can do this.’ He told himself in his mind.  
Currently, he was laying on the bed, bored out of his mind.  
Yuri had just got in from work, and was feeding Makkachin.  
Victor had both hands on his large, rounded stomach, feeling their daughter kick and wriggle.  
He'd found a load of Yuri's shirts and sweaters that smelled strongly of him, and whilst his husband had been at work, Victor had gathered the items of clothing together on the bed and was nesting on them, wanting to feel close to Yuri whilst he wasn't at home.  
There was a dull ache in Victor's back now, and…  
“Ahhhh!” He groaned, clutching his stomach, pain hitting him in waves.   
He'd never had Braxton Hicks this bad before…  
The pain subsided, only to come back again minutes later.  
Oh no…  
Not now.  
“Yuri!” Victor called downstairs. “I think…”  
He was stopped mid-sentence by another wave of pain.  
Yuri was now bursting into the bedroom, panic-stricken.  
“What's wrong?” He asked.  
“I…I think…now is the time.” Victor panted.  
“Oh god.” The colour drained from Yuri's face. “You're only 36 weeks tomorrow!”  
“Nnngh! I don't think she's going to wait that long.” Victor replied as sweat gathered on his brow.  
In a flash, Yuri had helped Victor to his feet, called for an ambulance, grabbed their phones, chargers, wallets and keys, stuffing them into hospital bags and pockets, before locking up and heading outside.  
The ambulance was just pulling over and they dragged everything inside, as they lay Victor on the trolley bed.  
“I'm sorry to have called you; neither of us drive and we can't risk public transport. He's high risk!” Yuri said to one of the paramedics.  
“It's okay; we've been made aware of the situation.” One of them responded kindly. “You did the right thing.”  
Yuri nodded and gripped Victor's hand tightly.  
“Breathe, Victor. Like me…Like I do to stop my panic attacks.” Yuri said quietly, breathing deeply and slowly.  
Victor copied him but winced as pain rippled through him again.  
“It's okay honey, we're almost there.” Yuri whispered.  
“Since…when… do you call…me ‘honey’?” Victor grinned as he tried to keep up with the breathing.  
“Since now.” Yuri shrugged.

The ambulance finally reached the hospital and the paramedics wheeled Victor down the ramp and into the building, where they were met by doctors and nurses.  
“Thirty two year old male, in labour…High risk. Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov. He needs an emergency c-section ASAP.”   
Panic filled Victor's eyes; this was it!  
It was actually happening.  
“Yuri don't leave me.” He cried, gripping hold of his husband tightly.  
Yuri was torn.  
He knew he'd be kicked out of the Operating Theatre, and he couldn't lie to Victor.  
What should he say?  
“I'll be with you right up until you're asleep. And then you'll wake up, and I'll be here. I promise.” He said.  
Yuri was shaking, and Victor noticed that he was having trouble controlling his breathing too.  
A panic attack.  
He was trying so hard to hide it, but Victor knew Yuri too well.  
Once they'd been wheeled into a private room in the maternity ward, the staff started fussing over them.  
An ultrasound showed that they had a few hours…But a lot could change in that time.  
They needed to deliver Emiko now.  
Victor started to feel hot and delirious.  
His eyes were already misting over a little as lethargy took over his body.  
Yuri noticed that his husband wasn't himself.  
“Victor?” His voice wavered.  
Victor hummed in reply.  
“What's happening to him?!” Yuri asked.  
“His health is deteriorating. We need to deliver the baby now. Nurse, could I have the syringe please? Thank you. Administering the anaesthetic.” The doctor said.  
Yuri stroked Victor's hair, pressing a kiss on his forehead. “I'm right here, okay?” He started mopping Victor's forehead with a cold, damp face cloth.  
Victor didn't even have the strength to nod.   
He couldn't talk either, but he forced himself; “I love you Yuri.”  
“I love you too, Victor. Please hang on.” Yuri's cheeks were damp with tears.  
Victor felt more contractions and something wet seep out of his penis in a rush, like he'd wet himself, but he hadn't needed to pee before?  
He suddenly felt very dazed and he heard Yuri's panicked voice saying something about water and blood, begging the doctors “Please, please DO something!” Before everything went quiet and still, and everything went black.

..

And then there was white.  
Plain white.  
Victor's head felt fuzzy and he was confused but oddly calm.  
‘Am I…? Did I die? Is this heaven?’ He though to himself.  
It was very quiet, until someone spoke;  
“I thought we'd lost you.”   
Victor slowly turned his head and spotted Yuri sitting next to his bed, smiling.  
“Yuri?” Victor croaked. “Am I alive, or?”  
Yuri nodded. “You are. Both of you!”  
And then Victor remembered…  
“Emiko? She's here?”  
“She's here. You just came round; the operation went smoothly in the end. You did start bleeding and I got worried, the doctors worried…They rushed you into surgery…Thank God you're okay. They saved your life! I don't know what I would've done if…” Yuri trailed off, wiping his eyes. “But, you and her are both okay. Perfectly healthy…She's beautiful, Victor!” The dark haired man smiled, gripping Victor's hand tightly.  
“You've seen her?” Victor asked.  
“Yeah. I had to hold her to keep her warm whilst you were still under anaesthetic.”  
“Where is she now?”  
Yuri turned his head to the foot of the bed and nodded; “right there.”  
Victor followed his gaze and his eyes rested on the crib.  
“She was obviously born early, so this is an incubator crib. She needs very regular feeds and clean skin to skin contact.” Yuri said softly.  
“Can I hold her?” Victor asked.  
“Of course! You carried her!” Yuri laughed, standing up and gently lifting the newborn out of the crib and carrying her over to Victor, placing her in his arms, still swaddled.  
Victor was amazed.  
She had his paler skin, his delicate features, and Yuri's adorable cheeks.  
Emiko opened her eyes and Victor audibly gasped as he was met with gorgeous chocolate brown, almond-shaped eyes that looked exactly like Yuri's; even his thick, long lashes too!  
Emiko had a small amount of fluffy brown hair, and adorable little rosebud lips.  
“Wow.” Victor blinked hard, “She IS beautiful! She's the image of you.”  
“Saves having to do a paternity test.” Yuri joked, and Victor laughed.

“How are we doing in here?” A female voice asked, making Victor and Yuri look up.  
“Amazing, thank you.” Victor grinned.  
“Oh, this is the hospital obstetrician.” Yuri explained to Victor, “Dr Twining. You were already asleep for surgery when we met.”  
“Hello,” Victor smiled politely, “Was Yuri okay whilst the surgery was happening? He has anxiety attacks, you see, and…Well…Apparently I could have died.”  
“They did save your life.” Dr Twining admitted, “And honestly, your husband was so worried about you that he DID have a panic attack. We had some specialists on hand though, and they helped him through it. As soon as he heard that surgery went well, he cried with relief! This man loves you very much, Victor.”  
“I know. And I love him very much too.” Victor smiled.  
“So…Would you like some information that you missed on your baby?” The obstetrician asked.  
“Yes please.” Victor sat up, still holding his and Yuri's daughter close to him.  
“She was obviously born early, at 35 weeks and 6 days. She was 5lbs and 6oz! So a very big baby!” The obstetrician said.  
“WOW!” Victor was wide-eyed. “She takes after Yuri more than I thought then!” He teased, and Yuri stuck his tongue out.  
“She's perfectly healthy, but we will keep her in the NICU for a couple of days initially just to be safe. And I hope you don't mind, but when we placed her on you earlier to become accustomed to your warmth and your scent, she did smell the colostrum and suckled of her own accord. But if you'd prefer her to be bottle fed, that was in your notes anyway so that's completely fine.” The obstetrician added.   
Victor nodded slowly, a little surprised. “Y-yes. Thank you.”  
“I'll give you some time to bond. One of the NICU nurses will be along in half an hour to take her down there, if you're ready.” And with that, the obstetrician left and closed the door.  
Victor looked down and suddenly noticed that he had a tube in his arm.  
“Uh Yuri, what's this?”  
“It's an IV; an intravenous drip. You were dehydrated.”   
“Oh.”  
Silence.  
“You're thinking about her feeding from you aren't you?” Yuri guessed, and Victor swallowed.  
“I…I still don't know how I feel about it.” He admitted. “I'm just glad I was still out when it happened.”  
“Well, it's totally your choice.” Yuri smiled. “So then, what do you think of our daughter?”  
“She's perfect.” Victor whispered as he stroked the baby's soft, fluffy hair. “Just like you!”  
Yuri smiled warmly and leaned in to kiss Victor.

The three of them cuddled together, and when half an hour was up, one of the nurses came in to take Emiko to the NICU.  
Victor kissed their daughter goodbye and reluctantly handed her over, watching as the crib was wheeled out of the room with the sleeping baby inside.  
“What do we do now? I didn't want her to go.” Victor said sadly.  
“Me neither. Why don't we just talk?” Yuri suggested, “Like about what we think she's going to be like as she grows up!”  
“She'll definitely be a skater!” Victor grinned, matter-of-factly.   
“Yeah?” Yuri chuckled. “I think so too. I think she will grow to be so pretty that she'll have boys falling for her all over the place!”  
“Yes, but she won't be dating until she's 21. That is a fact.” Victor responded.  
Yuri laughed again. “Oh?”  
“Well you know what boys are like.”  
“Yep. Always trying to get into your pants!” Yuri raised his eyebrows meaningfully at Victor.  
“We…aren't talking about Emiko anymore are we?” Victor blushed, grinning.  
“No.”  
“Yuri, I was responding to your forwardness at that banquet; you know that. You stripped and danced with me, ground against me…To me, you were trying to get into MY pants!”   
“Who wouldn't want to get into your pants?! The whole world has always wanted you.”  
“Have you?” Victor asked smoothly, and Yuri blushed hard. “You are my whole world. So…you always wanted me?”  
“I preferred it when we were talking about Emiko.” Yuri stammered.  
Victor smiled knowingly at him. “Okay, suit yourself. But remember: I know about your posters, Yuri!”  
“Shut up.”

..

Victor was allowed something for dinner that evening, and Emiko was brought in to him for a bottle feed.  
The Russian promptly fell asleep afterwards.  
Yuri cradled the baby as he glanced up and smiled at his husband; he looked so handsome when he was sleeping.  
It wasn't fair!  
Emiko squirmed in Yuri's arms and he held her tighter, kissing her on the head.  
“You look just like him when you're sleeping, but like me when your eyes are open! It's crazy.” Yuri smiled. “You're so pretty. I can't believe you're half me!”  
Emiko stretched and yawned, and opened her eyes.  
Yuri didn't realise that Victor had done exactly the same at the same time!  
“Can I have a turn?” He asked, and Yuri looked up in surprise.  
“Sure.” He stood up and carried the newborn over to Victor, who held her close and beamed at her.  
“I love you so much already.” Victor murmured to her, “We've been waiting to meet you!”  
He tickled her hand with a finger, and the baby opened her palm and closed it around Victor's finger.  
Yuri looked at Victor whose eyes were now red and wet with tears.  
“Are you okay?” Yuri asked gently.  
Victor nodded, swallowing. “I'm really really happy!” He said, “And for some reason it's making me cry!”  
“Hormones.” Yuri chuckled softly, wiping Victor's eyes.   
“Thank you for everything.” Victor smiled, “Taking care of me – us – and for getting me pregnant in the first place!”  
Yuri laughed and turned red. “Anytime!”

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain breastfeeding.  
> If that somehow offends you then please don't read it.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to those of you who have read this fic so far!  
> Let me know if you're enjoying it ^_^
> 
> This chapter was suggested by my friend Jana/Nan who came up with the feeding in the bath scenario!   
> So the credit goes to her for that idea; Thank you Nan! :)

Victor and the baby were discharged from hospital three days later, when the hospital were satisfied that both were healthy enough to go home.  
Yuri had tidied up the house, set up Emiko’s cot in their room, and groomed Makkachin ready for Victor's return.  
Yuri had accompanied them home, and was carrying the car seat that they'd used in the taxi home, along with the hospital bags.  
“Welcome home, baby!” He plonked the items down in the living room and kissed Victor lovingly. “And welcome home to our ACTUAL baby!” He kissed Emiko on the head.  
“This is your home now Emi.” Victor smiled, “We got it all ready for you.”  
Makkachin removed his face from the bowl of food he was devouring and ran over to Victor, barking excitedly.  
He stopped when he smelled a new person! A new scent.  
It smelt like a baby.  
The poodle tilted his head to one side and lifted one paw, placing it on Victor's leg.  
Victor carefully knelt down and let his beloved dog smell Emiko.  
Once Makkachin was satisfied, he wagged his tail and very very gently licked Emiko’s tiny hand.  
“Emi, this is Makkachin. Makkachin, this is Emiko.” Victor said softly.  
The brown dog sat down obediently and continued to wag his tail.  
Victor stood up again, wincing in discomfort.  
“Hey, be careful.” Yuri rushed over and helped Victor to stand properly. “How about I run you a bath, hmm?”  
“That would be lovely, thank you.” Victor breathed, grateful for the offer.

  
Minutes later, he met Yuri in the main bathroom, dressed in swimming trunks, and carrying Emiko.  
“Um…I think you forgot something.” Yuri grinned, nodding meaningfully at their daughter.  
“No I want her to join us.” Victor replied. “I was going to clean her too.”  
“Us?” Yuri frowned.  
“You're joining me, right?” Victor's eyes were pleading.  
“Sure! I didn't think you'd want me anywhere near your naked body for a long time, though!” Yuri laughed.  
“I'm not naked.” Victor looked down at his swim shorts.  
“Okay, then I won't be either.” Yuri replied, “I'll just go and put a pair of trunks on.”

Yuri disappeared and then returned minutes later, wearing nothing but his own swim shorts too.  
“You go in first.” Victor requested, “I’ll lean back against you.”  
Yuri stepped into the warm water first, followed by Victor with Emiko.  
Victor leaned back against his husband and closed his eyes as arms were wrapped around him, helping to support the newborn baby.  
Emiko yawned and wriggled until she was in a more comfortable position in her Dads’ arms.  
Yuri rested his chin on Victor's shoulder and peppered light kisses all over his collarbone.  
“Darling…I can't do that.” Victor sighed. “It's too soon.”  
“What? Oh no! No I'm not trying to initiate anything; I'm just being affectionate.” Yuri protested.  
To prove his point, he kissed Victor's shoulder, jaw, cheek and upper back at the base of his neck.  
Victor gave a small laugh and hummed. “Very funny, Yuri! I can feel that.”  
“That's kind of the point.”  
“I love that you're being attentive and affectionate, but the nipple play isn't really necessary.”  
“Wait, what? I'm not…” Yuri frowned, holding his hands up for Victor to see.  
Victor blinked and then looked down;  
Emiko was feeding from him.  
Victor's eyes flew wide and his heart hammered.  
“Um…Yuri…”  
“Aww! It's okay Victor; she's just hungry.” Yuri said when he finally saw what was happening,  
“I don't think I can do this. I'm a man; I don't have proper breasts! I can't provide much – if anything! It feels too weird!” Victor panicked.  
Emiko picked up on her Daddy's panic and started to cry.  
“Wait, no! I'm sorry. Shhhh, Emiko, please don't cry.” Victor tried to soothe her, “Yuri what do I do!?”  
“It's okay, you're panicking and she's sensing it. Here…” Yuri spoke softly as he gently turned the baby's head back towards the bud.  
Emiko smelled the milk again and returned to feeding.  
Victor swallowed hard.  
“But Yuri…”  
“I know, I know.” Yuri said gently, stroking Victor's arm. “But she already found it for herself. Nothing was forced. And hey, if you want to do this in privacy, that's absolutely fine. I can leave now if you want. You don't have to breastfeed in public; we can feed her formula in front of others. We can combination feed her.”  
Victor just nodded.  
“Do you want me to go?” Yuri asked.  
He waited a moment, and Victor slowly shook his head.  
“No.” Victor whispered. “Just please don't tell anyone.”  
“Of course I won't. It's between us and our baby.” Yuri promised.

..

Emiko finally stopped suckling after a few minutes, and fell asleep.  
Victor felt sore and heavy.  
He picked up the soft baby sponge and ran it under the warm water, gently wiping it over Emiko, washing her as delicately as he could.  
“How do you feel?” Yuri asked as he held Emi’s little hand in between two of his fingers.  
“Weird.” Victor answered.  
“Well you're not weird.” Yuri smiled. “It's natural.”  
“For a woman, maybe!”  
“I know all of this is surreal. I honestly never meant for you to be uncomfortable.”  
“I know. I'm sorry…I'm just really insecure about all of this.” Victor sighed.  
“It's okay.” Yuri kissed Victor's cheek. “You're bound to be! It's understandable.”  
Victor smiled at his husband and turned his head, their lips meeting in a kiss. “You're the best.”  
Emiko stretched her little legs and arms as she settled a bit more.  
“She's so tiny.” Victor mused. “The size I was, I expected her to be bigger!” He laughed.  
“She's big for a premature baby.” Yuri reasoned.  
“That's true.” Victor nodded as he replaced the sponge onto the bath rack. “There! All nice and clean.”  
“Do you want me to put her to bed?” Yuri offered.  
“Yes please. I think I'm going to go to bed as well. I'm so tired.” Victor let out a yawn as he passed the baby to Yuri.

..

“There you go, Emi.” Yuri said softly as he tucked the newborn into her cot, on her back. “We’ll just be over here, okay?” He kissed his fingers and put them onto the baby's head. “Night night.”  
Yuri turned around and found Victor snuggled up on their bed, in one of Yuri's hoodies, with another sweater underneath him.  
The Japanese man smiled as he joined his husband in bed.  
“What have you got there?” He asked quietly, grinning.  
“Sorry. It smells of you; it's comforting.” Victor answered as he rolled over to face Yuri. “Did you want me to stop?”  
“No, not at all. I think it's cute that you're nesting in my clothes.” Yuri smiled as he pressed a kiss on Victor's lips. “You're adorable!”  
Victor blushed.  
Yuri put his arms around Victor and cuddled him close.  
“Goodnight, gorgeous.”  
“Goodnight beautiful.”

The morning sunshine spilled through the gap in the bedroom curtains, waking Victor.  
Yuri wasn't in the bed.  
Victor frowned, and then smelled food being made from down in the kitchen.  
He smiled, and rolled over, automatically rubbing his stomach.  
It felt much softer now; and less plump.  
He'd have to work off the baby weight somehow, but without skating?  
How could he do that?  
Emiko started crying, and Victor peered over to her cot.  
He got to his feet and padded over to the cot, peering in at the beautiful little baby.  
“Okay, okay.” He shushed, reaching down to lift her out, supporting her head.  
Victor spotted a piece of paper taped to the cot, and read it;

‘I bottle fed Emiko during the night. Changed her this morning for you. You needed your rest. I love you xxx’

Victor beamed.  
Yuri was the best husband ever.  
His heart swelled with love for him.  
Emiko started rooting, so Victor sighed reluctantly, and seating himself on the bed, he allowed Emiko to feed.  
He still didn't feel right doing this.  
But he didn't want their baby to go hungry…Of course not!  
Victor felt his left nipple ache and hurt; he needn't have worried about this being sexual!  
It was SORE!  
Emi was obviously very hungry.  
Victor was so focused on his thoughts, he didn't hear Yuri coming up the stairs and entering the room until he spoke;  
“Good morning, handsome! Breakfast is ready! Oh…Sorry.” Yuri went pink. “I didn't realise.”  
Victor looked startled and turned his torso slightly so that it wasn't facing Yuri so much.  
“It-it's okay.” Victor answered.  
“Aw Victor, you don't need to be embarrassed. It's me!” Yuri said gently. “I'll cover up your breakfast for you.”  
“No, no. Please don't…It smells like you've cooked us up a proper breakfast. I'd like us to eat together. Perhaps…” Victor trailed off.  
Yuri smiled knowingly. “You can feed her and eat breakfast at the same time.”  
“Thank you.” Victor supported Emiko’s head as he stood up and followed Yuri downstairs to the kitchen.  
Yuri HAD gone to a lot of trouble!  
He'd made cheese on toast, grilled tomatoes, bacon and fried onions, and provided glasses of cold, fresh fruit juice.  
“I know a full English breakfast isn't exactly ideal whilst you're breastfeeding, but…I just felt you deserved a treat.” Yuri said bashfully.  
“It looks amazing!” Victor grinned. “Thank you!”

The new parents ate and chatted contentedly, whilst Makkachin gobbled his bowl of food, and Emiko unlatched herself and fell asleep.  
Victor self-consciously folded his arms over his chest.  
He noticed that his nipple did look very red and inflamed. It was sore, he knew that!  
Yuri realised this, but didn't want to draw attention to it and risk embarrassing Victor any more than he already was.  
Breakfast was finished, and Victor thanked Yuri, before putting Emiko to bed in the portable cot in the living room.  
Yuri padded into the living room and gave Victor his robe.  
Victor smiled gratefully, figuring that Yuri must have picked up on his discomfort at being shirtless.  
“Thank you.” He said, hugging Yuri tightly.  
“It's okay! Anything for you. Always.” Yuri replied.  
“Um…Are you still attracted to me?” Victor asked, “Even though…You know…”  
Yuri responded by simply kissing Victor passionately, sliding his tongue over Victor's gently, his hands wandering from Victor's back, down to his butt, giving it a light squeeze.  
Victor moaned at the touch, holding Yuri tighter.  
When they broke the kiss, Victor was stunned.  
“Does that answer your question?” Yuri smiled.  
“Yes.” Victor nodded. “I'm in no state to have sex for a few weeks, but I'm so aroused already!”  
Yuri laughed.  
“Sorry!”  
“It's okay. I know you were being loving. As always.” Victor kissed him again, and they remained making out for a few minutes before collapsing on the sofa, cuddling lovingly. 


	14. Chapter 14

Over the next seven weeks, Emiko grew and Victor lost weight; he was slim again but not as toned as he once was.  
One Saturday, when Emiko was 7 weeks old, he had stripped down to just his underwear and peered into the full length mirror in the bedroom.  
Stretch marks.  
On his stomach were silvery-pink lines that Yuri used to have a few years ago.  
Yuri no longer had them, thanks to using a cream, but Victor had actually liked them.  
On Yuri, anyway.  
But on himself?! No.  
Absolutely not.  
He let his hands touch his stomach, and it was soft.  
He was definitely slimmer but still had a bit of a tummy.  
Victor felt tears of frustration fill his eyes.  
Yuri walked in at that moment, and spotted his husband's mostly naked form in the corner.  
“Hey sexy! What are you doing over there?” Yuri chuckled.  
He padded over and hugged Victor from behind, kissing his shoulder.  
“Don't touch me! I'm not sexy, I'm fat!” Victor flinched.  
Yuri looked taken aback. “Fat?!”  
“I've got stretch marks and everything.” Victor wept mournfully.  
Yuri blinked. “I…I used to have those. It means you've lost weight.”  
“Yes but yours were cute and not as visible as mine!” Victor wailed.   
Yuri sighed. “You carried our baby. That's an amazing thing! As she grew, so did you.”  
Victor just nodded. "I suppose..."  
“I'll get you some cream. The one I used…Okay?” Yuri offered.  
Victor nodded. “Thank you. Sorry, I'm obviously hormonal still.” He cuddled Yuri, who held him tightly.  
“It's okay.” The latter kissed Victor's nose. “You know…If you feel up to it, maybe later I can make you feel good. If you know what I mean?”  
Victor's eyes sparkled.  
“I've felt ready for a couple of weeks! I wasn't sure if I should ask or not. I want nothing more than to make love again.” He grinned.  
At that moment, Emiko started crying.  
“She's hungry, I’d better feed her.”  
“Formula?” Yuri asked.  
“No, the other thing.” Victor answered.

He had continued with the combination feeds, even though he still wasn't really a fan of breastfeeding.  
But Emiko clearly was, and so he'd persevered.  
Now, he lifted the baby girl out of her cot and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
“Look at you, my little piglet! You're getting so big and porky, just like your daddy!” Victor teased, grinning at Yuri who glared at him.  
“Come on then, ice princess,” Victor laid on his side on the bed, placing Emiko beside him and took his shirt off.   
The baby snuggled against him and eventually found what she was looking for.  
As she fed, Victor closed his eyes and let himself drift off a little.  
Yuri smiled to himself and let them have some privacy.  
He knew that Victor was still uncomfortable with this, so he didn't want to stick around and make him feel smothered.

Yuri decided to head to the shop to pick up some special Cocoa Butter stretch mark cream.  
Upon entering the large drugstore, he selected two larger-sized bottles of the cream, and then stocked up on some essentials for Emiko.  
As he made his way to the dental aisle, he spotted something on a promotional stand;  
Condoms, but also edible chocolate body paint.  
Suddenly, he had a brainwave.  
He picked up a tube and put it into the basket before he could freak out and change his mind.  
Yuri also popped a couple of boxes of condoms into the basket and continued on to the toothbrushes before heading towards the checkout.

Once he had arrived home, Victor was sat on the sofa with Emiko, playing with her, whilst Makkachin dozed beside them, snoring lightly.  
“Hey!” Victor smiled at his husband, “where did you go?”  
Yuri held up the Superdrug bags.  
“Just to get a few things.” He replied, nonchalantly.  
Victor eyed the bag. “Such as?”  
“You'll see.” Yuri's eyes shone mischievously. “Emiko has her nap around now doesn't she? Meet me in the bedroom in fifteen minutes.” He bent down to kiss his husband before running up the stairs.  
Victor blinked in confusion, and then looked down at Emiko.  
The little baby was closing her eyes already and yawning.  
“Okay…Maybe we can see how you get on with napping in your own room for an afternoon.” Victor smiled, carrying the infant upstairs.  
He entered her little room and gently placed her in her cot, wrapping her tightly.   
“Sleep well moya zvyozdochka.”   
He stroked the baby's soft brown hair before tiptoeing across the hallway and pausing outside the bedroom door.  
“Yuri?” He called.  
“Yes?” Came the reply.  
“Can I come in yet?”  
“Go and get yourself ready. Just in case you're bottoming. I'm almost done setting up!”  
Setting up?!  
Victor frowned as he walked to the upstairs main bathroom and took out a bag from the drawer.

..

Victor forgot how unpleasant cleaning himself out was.  
Alas, he'd done it, and even had a quick shower afterwards.  
Now, he was padding back across the carpeted hallway to the bedroom.  
He'd stayed nude after his shower, but crossed his arms in front of his body, self consciously.  
Entering the room, Victor discovered that Yuri had darkened the room, lit candles and set up towels on the bed.  
Yuri spotted Victor entering and smiled shyly.  
“Hey, handsome!” Yuri greeted.  
“Hello yourself!” Victor eyed his husband up and down; Yuri had opted for no clothes too.  
‘Good!’ Victor thought to himself.  
“Come and lay here.” Yuri patted the towels on the bed, and Victor obliged.  
“On my back or my front?” Victor asked.  
“Whichever you prefer.” Yuri smiled, leaning in for a kiss.  
Victor chose to lie on his back so that they could maintain their kiss.  
“I've been waiting for this day ever since…Well. Ever since I came home from hospital.” Victor breathed once they'd stopped for a break.  
“Oh?” Yuri nuzzled their noses together.  
“Mmm…So what do you have in mind?”  
“I'm going to take care of you.”  
“Yuri! So dirty!”   
“I don't mean like that.” Yuri laughed, “Although that part will come afterwards!”  
“Will it?” Victor's eyes lit up. “I can't wait!”  
“Then I'll get started.” Yuri reached over for a bottle of the Cocoa Butter cream and squirted some onto his hands, massaging it into Victor's skin wherever he had stretch marks.  
Victor had realised over the past few years, that Yuri was very good at giving massages.  
He was thrilled that that was what he was now receiving.  
“Are you massaging that over my stretch marks?” He inquired.  
“Yep.” Yuri responded, “It's really good! Plus it smells like chocolate.”  
“Delicious!”  
“You certainly are… Victor, did you know that chocolate is an aphrodisiac?” Yuri purred as he massaged the Cocoa Butter into the stretch marks on Victor’s upper, inner thighs.  
Victor swallowed. “I…I did, yes.”   
“Oh good. Because I got some of this.” Yuri held up the tube of chocolate body paint. “Once I'm done massaging this in, I feel like we deserve some dessert, don't you?”   
‘Damn, he's on fire today!’ Victor thought to himself.  
He nodded, feeling shy for once.  
Yuri made a spectacle of applying the Cocoa Butter cream onto Victor's hips and stomach.  
Victor decided that he ought to turn up the heat a little too, and rolled onto his front.  
“You know, I think I got some stretch marks on my butt too…Do you think you could see to those? Please?” He feigned innocence.  
Yuri smiled knowingly.  
“Of course my love.” He straddled Victor's legs and pushed them apart a little, applying some more cream and massaging it into the soft skin.  
Yuri made sure to squeeze handfuls, which he knew Victor liked, and then gave him a slight smack on one ass cheek, which made the Russian groan a little.  
“Did you clean yourself out for me?” Yuri leaned over Victor's back and whispered into his ear, his hands still working the cream into his skin.  
Victor nodded as he felt Yuri's erection and rutted against him. “I did. And I showered too.”  
“Perfect.” Yuri declared, reaching for the body paint.  
Victor wondered what he was doing, but then he soon felt something cold and wet being squeezed into his ass.  
“Yuri! What are…” He turned around to look, just catching Yuri ducking his head.  
That was followed by the feeling of his tongue lapping the outer rim of Victor's hole, making the latter gasp.  
“Shit! Yuri!” He exhaled, leaning his front end down on the bed whilst his back end stayed up in the air.  
Yuri expertly tongued Victor's hole, and Victor smelled chocolate.  
He hadn't!   
Had he?  
“Did…you put – ah, fuck – chocolate body paint back there?” Victor asked.  
Yuri nodded. “Mmhmm.”  
‘Wow!’ Victor thought to himself, ‘My usually shy, reserved Yuri is really pulling out all the stops today!’  
Eventually, Yuri stopped.   
He opened the tube again and asked Victor to roll over.  
When Victor obeyed, Yuri squirted a little of the chocolate paint onto Victor's stomach, hips and penis.  
Yuri began to lick all over Victor's stomach and hips, trailing kisses as well.  
Victor was rock hard by now, and wanted nothing more than Yuri inside him.  
Or on him.  
Or SOMETHING!  
Yuri took his time trailing licks and kisses over the stretch marks, until he reached Victor's chocolate covered cock.  
He took it in his mouth and gave him an expert blow job!  
Victor gasped and hissed at the sensation.  
He swore in both English and Russian, sweating and squirming.  
“Fuck me Yuri.” He moaned at last, unable to take much more of the tongue work in his foreskin and over the head, without exploding all over his lover's face.  
Yuri smiled and obliged, letting Victor suck him quickly whilst he opened one of the new boxes of condoms.  
“No. Don't wear one.” Victor said, taking Yuri's cock out of his mouth.  
Yuri looked at him with surprise.   
“Uh, really? What if I get you pregnant again?”   
“I don't care. Do you?”  
“Well no, but it's only been 7 weeks, are you sure…?”  
“Yes! If it happens, it happens. Yuri please, I need you. I want you.” Victor attached his lips to Yuri's and kissed him deeply and passionately.  
Yuri put the box back down again and allowed Victor to lead him back onto the bed.  
Victor parted his legs nice and wide as Yuri eased himself in with the help of some lube.  
Victor panted, feeling himself being opened up and filled again; it had been so long that he'd tightened again.  
He let out a moan; a mixture of pain and pleasure.  
“I'm sorry, I'm sorry.” Yuri said softly, stroking Victor's face delicately. “I'm almost in.”  
Victor bit down on a pillow and squeezed his eyes shut as Yuri filled him completely.  
The Russian let out a whimper once it was fully in, and Yuri stopped moving.  
“I'm so sorry. Do you want me to pull out?” He whispered.  
Victor shook his head. “No. Just…Give me a minute.”  
“Okay.” Yuri stroked Victor's platinum locks gently, and placed light kisses on his lips.

Eventually Victor asked him to move, so Yuri started slowly in and out.  
Victor was already moaning. “I'm not going to last long.”  
“Really!?”  
“You're hitting the spot already. Keep doing that, but harder.”  
Yuri did as he was asked, and Victor grabbed the tube of chocolate paint.  
“My turn.” He said, squeezing a little onto Yuri's nipples, then sitting up on Yuri's lap, facing him so that he could lick it off.  
Victor rolled his hips and rode his husband hard, both of them panting and moaning lightly.  
When he'd licked the chocolate body paint off Yuri's nipples, he leaned in for a kiss.  
The kiss was messy and all over the place, but neither of them cared.  
“Yuri…I'm coming.” Victor moaned, just before getting louder and ejaculating all over Yuri's stomach.  
The Japanese bit his lip, his eyes seductively fixed on Victor.  
“I'm about to. Do you want me to pull out?” He panted.  
Victor shook his head.  
“No. Fill me.”   
And Yuri did just that, hiding his face in Victor's shoulder as he released inside him, moaning loudly.  
The two of them breathed heavily, collapsing onto the bed.  
Victor kept his legs elevated on purpose and Yuri laughed.  
“Ah, I see what you're doing! Helping them on their way, hmm?” He grinned.  
“Exactly.” Victor answered.  
“You're so funny. But cute!” Yuri kissed him lovingly. “Was that okay?”  
“Perfect! It was so sweet and then so dirty!” Victor replied. “The perfect first time after a long break.”  
“I'm glad to hear it.”  
“Every time you apply stretch mark cream to me, this should happen.”  
“I'll hold you to that.”  
“Please do! For now, can you just hold me?” Victor asked.  
“Of course.” Yuri snuggled against his husband and they cuddled for a long time, until Emi woke up crying.  
“I've got it.” Yuri smiled, kissing Victor, before wrapping himself in his robe and hurrying out of the room.  
Victor sighed contentedly and closed his eyes again, finally lowering his legs.  
There was barely anything trickling out, so he smiled to himself.  
Hopefully, they'd just conceived again; who knows?!

Stretch marks aside, they both wanted another baby.


	15. Chapter 15

For the next couple of weeks, Victor and Yuri got back into the swing of their old sex life whenever they had some time and privacy.  
Emiko was flourishing nicely, and her weight had gone up.  
Victor lovingly referred to her as a ‘little piglet’ as he had once done with Yuri.  
One particular Tuesday, Yuri had just got in from work at the rink, when he was ambushed by a horny Victor.  
They had ended up having sex in the living room; first on the sofa and then on the floor, and then against the wall, and finally back onto the sofa again.  
Yuri had bottomed this time and was exhausted and sore, but happy about it.  
It had actually been his idea to do it against the wall!  
Victor was loving all the new kinks that his husband was finally comfortable enough to explore, after all these years!  
And today was no exception.  
“Could you do me up against the wall now?” He asked, snuggling right up against Yuri and kissing his hair.  
Yuri was the little spoon, and turned his head to look at Victor; “Seriously!? We just finished, let me catch my breath.” He laughed.  
“Ohhh but I want you Yuri.” Victor whined pitifully.  
“Alright, alright.” Yuri groaned, getting up.   
He waited by the table for Victor to bend over it and allow access.  
The box of condoms was on the table but Victor ignored it.  
They had both decided to try for a second baby a couple of weeks ago, despite Emiko only being 9 weeks old now.  
Neither of them knew how long it would take, or if it even COULD happen again, especially this quickly, but they were trying nonetheless.  
Victor slid himself down onto Yuri's erect member, biting his lip.  
Yuri held Victor's hips as he lowered himself, and then started to slowly thrust in and out.  
For a few minutes, they had sex bending over the table, until Victor started darting glances at the wall, wondering when they would be going over there.  
Eventually, Yuri shifted so that Victor's front was pressed up against the wall, and Yuri was penetrating from behind.  
It was hard work, considering that Yuri had to tiptoe a little bit!  
Finally, he had another idea;  
Yuri picked Victor up and lifted him, pressing his back against the wall so that they were now face to face, and slid Victor back down onto his erection.  
Victor was stunned, but only for a moment.  
Where had that strength come from!?  
Wherever it had come from, it had excited the Russian, and something stirred inside him.  
He was loving this!  
He wrapped his legs around Yuri's middle as the Japanese pounded him.  
Victor was visibly sweating, panting and moaning, burying his face in Yuri's neck.  
He put a hand on the wall to steady himself, gripping Yuri with his other hand as he bounced on his husband's penis.  
Blue eyes met brown, and suddenly the brown flashed Amber.  
Victor braced himself; he knew what that meant!  
Within seconds, Yuri was moaning loudly as he came inside Victor, filling him with his seed.  
Yuri didn't stop until Victor had also ejaculated, coating both of their bodies in ropes of white.   
Breathless and shaking slightly, Yuri gently lowered Victor onto the sofa and then leaned over the back of it, raggedly trying to catch his breath.  
“Wow!” Victor sighed.  
“Mmhmm.” Was all Yuri could reply.  
“Where did THAT come from!?” Victor chuckled.  
“No idea.” Yuri responded with a small laugh. “I'm exhausted though!”  
“Yes. I'm surprised we didn't wake Emi with all that noise! I'm sure the neighbours will have something to say, though!” Victor snickered.   
Yuri finally composed himself enough to join Victor on the sofa, kissing him passionately.  
“I don't care.” Yuri smiled. “Um…So…Have you had any signs yet over the past two weeks?”  
“No.” Victor shook his head. “Nothing. It might be too soon? Or last time was just a fluke?”  
“Don't say that.” Yuri said sadly. “Remember what the professionals said.”  
“I know…” Victor trailed off, his fingertips lightly stroking Yuri's arm. “But I'm also high risk. I almost died last time. So…”  
“Yeah, I know. You're right.” Yuri sighed. “Should we quit while we're ahead? Go back to using condoms again?”  
Victor said nothing; merely shrugged.  
Truthfully, he really did want to be pregnant again.  
Yes it had been troublesome for him, but he didn't care.  
He'd missed carrying Emiko, strangely enough.  
“I mean, there's always adoption or surrogate mothers, right?” Yuri added, but Victor recognised his sad tone of voice.  
“Maybe I could test and then see?” Victor suggested. “If it's negative, then we can look into adoption and surrogacy. If it's positive…Then we won't need to.”   
Yuri nodded. “Okay!”  
Victor stood up shakily and grabbed his clothes which were still discarded on the floor, pulling them on.  
“I'll run to the shop up the street. I won't be long.” He picked up his wallet and kissed Yuri, before heading for the door.

..

Victor returned minutes later, and found Yuri bottle feeding Emiko at the kitchen table, and entertaining her with a fish bubble lamp.  
Yuri looked up expectantly, and Victor smiled at him and their daughter lovingly.  
“Did you get one?” Yuri asked.  
“I did. I'll do it now.” Victor shrugged his jacket off and then took the box out of his pocket and into the downstairs bathroom with him.  
Yuri heard the toilet flush a minute later and the sound of the taps running, before Victor stepped out of the bathroom, holding a stick wrapped in tissue.  
“We need to wait three minutes.” He said, pacing around the house.  
“Can't you sit down?” Yuri chuckled, “You're making me nervous.”  
Victor slowly sank into the chair next to Yuri.  
Emiko was contentedly suckling away on her bottle, and her big brown eyes swivelled from Yuri to Victor, who both smiled and cooed at her.  
“Three minutes is up.” Yuri announced, looking up at the clock.  
Victor swallowed hard and took a deep breath as he finally looked at the stick.  
He stared at it for a long moment, and Yuri's heart pounded.  
“What does it say?” He whispered.  
Victor swallowed again. “One line.” He sighed. “Negative.”

..

Yuri hadn't known what to say as Victor threw the stick into the trash and washed his hands, before curling up on the sofa with Makkachin.  
Emiko gurgled and yawned in Yuri's arms.  
Once he'd finished burping her, he carried her over to the sofa to join Victor.  
“Hey Daddy.” Yuri said in a high-pitched voice, holding their baby up in front of his face.  
Victor couldn't help smiling despite his mood.  
“Hello Emi. And hello Yuri!” He replied, taking Emiko into his arms and snuggling up to Yuri.  
“I'm sorry. About…Well, you know” Yuri sighed.  
“It's okay.” Victor sniffed. “It wasn't meant to be. Like I said; last time was a fluke. We were lucky to have Emiko. Now we can look into other options I suppose.”  
Yuri nodded slowly. “Yeah.” He smiled, “But still…I'm sorry.”  
“What for?”   
“Letting you down.”  
“Yuri…You never let me down. It's just that biology isn't on our side this time. It's beyond our control.” Victor closed his eyes as he lay on Yuri's lap, Emiko falling asleep in his arms.

..

Five weeks later, Yuri had been given the day off work and the little family had spent the morning at the Wildfowl park, feeding the ducks.  
Victor had been complaining about a backache and tiredness, so they'd come home in favour of going out for lunch.  
Now, Victor was making a pasta lunch for him and Yuri, whilst the latter played with Emiko on her playmat.  
Emiko was getting much better at grabbing and grasping things at 14 weeks old, and now, she had just grabbed Yuri's glasses on the rare occasion that he was wearing them instead of contacts.  
“Hey! Excuse me, little lady!” He laughed.  
Victor turned around and chuckled at their antics.  
Emiko was already a cheeky little baby, with a mischievous personality.  
But she was also very loving and adored her Dads.  
Victor's thoughts were interrupted by a rumble of his stomach.  
‘I'm starving!’ He thought to himself.   
He felt like sprinkling more cheese than usual on top of his pasta and sauce, and did so as he served the food.  
“This looks amazing. Thank you!” Yuri smiled as he placed Emi into her cot.  
“Did you want more cheese?” Victor asked as he handed Yuri a fork.  
“No thank you; this is perfect.” Yuri replied, sitting down to tuck in.  
Victor was wolfing down the pasta, sauce and cheese at an alarming rate, before excusing himself to rummage in the cupboards until he found the jam doughnuts he'd bought that morning.  
“Doughnut?” He offered.  
Yuri blinked quizzically at him.  
“Uh…No thank you. I'm still eating lunch.” He replied as Victor chomped on one doughnut, and then a second.  
“Jesus! Slow down!” Yuri laughed. “What's with you lately? It's almost like you're eating for…two…” his eyes widened.  
“No. That test was negative, remember? And we've been using protection since.” Victor shrugged.  
“Maybe something broke?” Yuri put his fork down in the dish. “Or…Or it was a false negative?”  
Victor rolled his eyes. “Yuri, me being hungry doesn't always mean I'm pregnant.”  
“You've had backaches too.” Yuri said slowly, “And you've been tired a lot.”  
“So?”  
“So…Maybe…”  
“Yuri, I'm not pregnant. That test a few weeks ago was negative!”  
But Yuri didn't look convinced.  
Victor sighed. “Okay, I'll get a test just to prove I'm not. I'll be right back.”  
He picked up his wallet, keys and jacket before slipping on his shoes and walking out of the house.

Minutes later, he returned with a bag full of pregnancy tests.  
Yuri raised an eyebrow as Victor upturned the bag on the other end of the table and selected a box.  
“Get ready to be wrong.” He teased, heading for the bathroom.  
Rolling his eyes, Yuri busied himself around the kitchen, washing up.  
He hadn't heard Victor flush and wash his hands, nor re-enter the kitchen.  
Yuri turned around and almost jumped out of his skin when he spotted Victor looking down at the stick, completely stunned.  
“How is this possible?” He whispered.  
“Well?” Yuri asked.  
“Hold on.” Victor grabbed some more boxes and shut himself in the bathroom again.  
This time, Yuri heard the flush and the water running after that, and was greeted by Victor stumbling into the room, his eyes red.  
Yuri gave him a questioning look, and Victor simply showed him all of the tests; normal and digital, all with the same result.  
“Y-Yuriiii! I'm pregnant! We-We're having another baby!” He wept happily, falling into his husband’s arms.  
“Really?” Yuri laughed ecstatically despite the sarcasm, as he hugged Victor back, “I’d never have guessed!” 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens here, so...Just be prepared for basically anything xD   
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please do drop me a comment ;)

“Emiiii! You're going to be a big sister! Aren't you excited?” Victor grinned, once he'd secured a midwife appointment with Emma again a week later.  
They were sitting in the waiting room, with their baby daughter in her pram, looking around her.  
“Hang on Victor; we don't know much yet. It's probably still early days.” Yuri warned.  
Victor frowned at him.  
“Don't listen to your silly Daddy, Emiko. He worries a lot!” Victor cooed, and Emiko responded with a gurgle.  
“I'm just being cautious.” Yuri corrected. “We don't know yet if you've…”  
“Miscarried?” Victor raised an eyebrow.   
“All I'm saying is wait and see what Emma says.” Yuri said.  
“Did I hear my name?” Emma had appeared in the doorway to her office. “My two favourite parents! How are you? How is your little girl?”  
“We're all fine thanks; she's so big now. Very cheeky too.” Yuri laughed as they followed her into the room.  
“So…Baby number 2 already hmm?!” She grinned.   
“Yes.” Victor nodded. “I know I'm high risk, but we both wanted another child.”  
“That's okay.” Emma answered, “Now, since we obviously can't go by your last period since you don't get them, we’ll do a scan now instead to see if you are indeed pregnant, and how far along, then take it from there.”  
“Okay.” Victor nodded.  
Emma switched the monitor on and squirted the gel onto Victor's stomach as he settled on the bed.  
She rolled the Doppler over him and took some measurements.  
“Okay, you're definitely pregnant!” She confirmed, “You're measuring 6 weeks, give a week or so for the fertilisation and implantation…So I'd say that conception happened 7 weeks ago!”  
Victor and Yuri exchanged a look; that means it had been the first time they'd had sex again after Emiko was born – the time Yuri had used the chocolate body paint!  
Wow, they were fertile!  
“Here are your babies.” Emma moved the monitor so that the expectant parents could see it.  
“Babies?” Yuri frowned. “As in…More than just the ONE baby?”  
“Looks like you're having twins this time around! Congratulations!” Emma beamed.  
Victor's mouth fell open.  
Yuri just stared at Emma, and then at the screen.  
“I…We…TWINS!?” He spluttered.  
“Is that bad news?” Emma asked.  
“No. Well…I'm not sure? Victor almost died last time!” Yuri croaked.  
“I promise you we will arrange an action plan this time around to ensure it doesn't come to that again. Unfortunately he will need much more rest this time around, from the second trimester onwards. Just to be safe.” Emma replied.  
Yuri sighed and turned to his husband. “Victor? How do you feel? Do you think you can do this? It's not too late to…You know.”  
Victor took a deep breath.  
“They're our babies, Yuri. I can do this. I want to!” He smiled.  
Yuri smiled in return. “I'll take even better care of you this time. I promise.”  
The couple kissed lovingly and gently butted their foreheads together.  
“Look! They look like tiny beans at the moment!” Yuri laughed.  
“Our little jelly beans.” Victor breathed. “They're barely anything and I love them already.”  
“Emi, looks like Daddy was right! You're going to be a big sister!” Yuri grinned at their daughter who lazily opened her eyes and yawned before closing them again.  
Victor laughed. “She's obviously thrilled!”

..

“So it WAS that night!” Victor said as he changed Emiko into her sleepsuit that evening.  
“Hmm?” Yuri was caught off-guard.  
“The conception.” Victor replied.   
“Oh! Yeah it must have been.” Yuri mused, “Jeez, we must be very fertile for it to happen so quickly! On our first time doing it again!”   
Victor just laughed. “I suppose so.”  
“But it was so worth it. I know it's still very very very early days, but…I'm going to take the best care of all of you.” Yuri slipped his arms around Victor and hugged him tightly. “I'm glad I can do this; you looked after me all that time you were my coach, AND my boyfriend, fiancé, husband etc…I finally get to return the favour.” He lifted Victor's shirt and kissed his still-flat stomach, before standing up again to kiss Victor on the lips.  
“I don't expect it from you.” Victor smiled.   
“I know.” Yuri replied, “but I want to, like I said.”  
He joined Victor on the floor beside Emi’s playmat and tickled her chin, making her smile broadly.  
“Hey! Look at you! You're smiling!” Yuri cooed, and Emiko responded by drooling.  
Victor chuckled as he dabbed at her mouth with some tissue. “Messy monkey!”  
“Are you really sure about this?” Yuri asked. “Carrying twins. Emi and I can't afford to lose you…”  
“You won't lose me, Yuri. You're taking care of me! Besides, they've offered me rapid care this time.” Victor reassured. “I'm sure I want this. But do you?”  
“Of course I do!”  
“Well then…” Victor took his hands and held them, “let's have twins!”  
“What would we name them?” Yuri asked.  
Victor hummed. “Not sure. We don't even know the sexes yet!”  
“Yeah but we can jot down ideas.” Yuri wrapped his arms around Victor's middle from behind, “Are we going to be those corny parents who give our kids cliché ‘twin names’ or are we just going to name them…normally?”  
Victor laughed. “Definitely corny!”  
“Seriously?” Yuri groaned, and Victor laughed even more.  
“I don't know.” He shrugged.  
“Okay, so what about the origin? Should we pick Russian names this time around?” Yuri mused.  
“We could have one Russian, one English. Since we already have a Japanese name.” Victor suggested.   
“How would we decide?”  
“My my, you are full of questions today my Yuri!” Victor teased, gently butting foreheads.   
“I know, but you know how I like to be organised.” Yuri replied, “besides, we have a lot to think about. We…”  
He was cut off by Victor kissing him passionately.  
It caught Yuri off guard, but he soon responded and kissed back.  
The two of them made out for a few minutes, until Victor pulled away and looked right into Yuri's smooth chocolate eyes.  
“You were saying…?” Victor asked innocently.  
“Uh…I forget.” Yuri breathed.  
Victor just smiled and cuddled against Yuri.

..

“I look ridiculous!”   
“You look cute.”  
“No, I look awful!”  
“Ohhh, but Victor…”  
“NO, Yuri!”  
The raven haired man stomped moodily out of the changing room, folding his arms.  
Victor poked his head around the door.   
“Yuri, come here please.” He requested.  
Yuri ignored him, pretending to be examining his cuticles.  
It was four weeks later and they had gone shopping together...Not exactly successfully!  
Victor grew stern; “Yuri!”  
“Did you hear something, Emiko?” Yuri said to their daughter.  
The baby girl merely kicked her legs and squealed.  
“Really? You're using our daughter against me?” Victor frowned. “Stop being childish.”  
Yuri snapped then; “I'm childish?! You're the one who is soooo afraid of damaging your public image and your masculinity that you won't feed her in public. Or wear appropriate pregnancy clothing!”  
“I think my masculinity went out the window a long time ago when I fell pregnant the first time! I've never been THAT masculine anyway, if you recall!” Victor shot back. “And THIS is hardly appropriate pregnancy wear for a human being regardless of gender!” He drew back the curtain to reveal a salmon pink pregnancy smock.  
Yuri sniffed dismissively. “I think it looks nice and practical, not to mention comfortable.”  
“You wear it then!”  
“I'm not the one who's pregnant!”  
“Exactly. So it's my choice!”  
“Uh hello? It takes two, those babies are half mine too, and I want them to be comfortable!”  
“I'm only ten weeks, Yuri! Besides, it's hideous. I'm taking it off!”  
“It looks nice.”  
“Yes well we both know you always have had the worst clothing taste.”  
“And apparently men, too!”   
Victor's head shot up at that moment, looking utterly distraught. “You…you don't mean that. Right?”  
“Of course not.” Yuri admitted. “I'm sorry. I just wanted to do something nice for you and the twins. I only wanted you to be comfortable, and as usual it's not good enough for your high standards. Sometimes I wonder if I am. Or ever was.” He wiped his eyes. “I'll meet you back at home.”  
He pushed Emiko’s pram out of the shop, empty handed, and Victor watched, shell shocked.  
The Russian quickly changed back into his clothes and grabbed the bags, returning the smock to its original rack before running outside to catch Yuri up.  
Victor knew he shouldn't be running, but he had to sort this.  
But Yuri had vanished.

When Victor arrived home, he found Yuri in Emiko’s room, draped over the cot, tears coursing down his face.  
The little girl was in her cot, drifting off to sleep.  
Yuri's body shuddered with every sob, and Victor hurried over and held him.  
“Yuri, I'm sorry.” He whispered. “Talk to me; what started this? I'm not an ungrateful man. I'm so thankful for everything you do, so why, WHY would you think you're not enough? That what you do isn't enough?” He asked, looking his husband in the eyes, “Please tell me.”  
“I don't know.” Yuri hiccuped, “I guess it's my anxiety? Maybe? I've never felt good enough for you, but I love you so so much. I've been faking confidence in the last year or so, since you were pregnant with Emi and acting like I had it together, but I didn't. I don't. I'm so scared of losing you, Victor…Whether it's because you might one day decide to leave me, or if this pregnancy kills you! That's why I'm trying so hard to take care of you. After what happened last time…” He finally broke off, his voice cracking.  
Victor exhaled.   
“I see.” He nodded, “I knew that anyway. I saw your panic attack at the hospital, the day Emiko was born. You tried to hide it for my sake, didn't you?”  
“I had to. I had to be the strong one for once.”  
“You ARE strong already! And I'm not going to leave you. Not by choice at least, and I'm getting the best care this time around, not just from professionals, but also from you.” Victor smiled.  
Yuri smiled back at him weakly, his eyes still wet with tears.  
“I don't expect you to hide your feelings from me for my sake. Otherwise you bottle too much up, and it all comes out in an argument like it did today.” Victor said gently. “TALK to me, Yuri. That's what I'm here for.”  
“Really? I thought we were both here for the amazing sex?” Yuri joked weakly.  
Victor chuckled. “Well, that too!”  
Yuri hummed. “I just don't want to make this all about me, you know?”  
“Talking and communicating how you feel benefits both of us…All of us.” Victor stroked Yuri's hair. “…You know, what you said earlier really hurt me, Yuri.” He said in a low voice.  
“I'm really sorry Victor. I didn't mean it, honestly…I shouldn't have said it. I said it to swipe back at you; it was really shitty. I'm so sorry.” Yuri looked at the floor, and Victor nodded.  
“I know. Thank you though.” He replied, giving Yuri a tender kiss.  
“Now then…How about we have some of that amazing sex you mentioned, hmm?”  
“Really? I don't know Victor…After we just resolved a fight?!” Yuri hesitated.  
“It's the best time to do it!” Victor purred, “Make up sex!”  
He pressed kisses all over Yuri's neck, jaw and collarbone.  
“Alright alright, but can we not do this in front of Emi!?” Yuri snickered.   
“Of course!” Victor led his husband to the bedroom by his hand and then pushed him backwards onto the bed. “Hmm maybe I should have bought that smock…I could have worn absolutely nothing underneath it for you! Would you have liked that?” Victor asked huskily as he prowled up Yuri's body, then touched noses with him.   
Yuri swallowed.   
“Um, well…It's a pregnancy smock. That's kinda perverted don't you think?”  
“You've done worse things to me.”  
“Victor!” Yuri went bright red.  
Victor just grinned. “Ahh, there he is! The real Yuri is back. So shy and innocent…You know, you can be yourself but still keep your newfound kinky bedroom side!” He said. “Remember a few years ago we found your Eros? Show it to me now!”  
“I'm getting a little old for all that, I'm 29 now…”  
“Nonsense. I'm 33 and still in my prime!”  
“So I noticed!” Yuri sighed, removing his glasses. “But since you insist…” he flipped them both so that he was on top of Victor, gazing down at him seductively as he took off his shirt and threw it across the room. “Let's make out…I mean up… HARD.”  
“Does your version of making up also contain making love? Or just making out?”  
“It contains making you moan my name while I make you come!”  
“Oh!” Victor threw a hand over his mouth. “Perfect! So FILTHY, Yuri!”  
“It's about to get filthier.” Yuri grinned, holding up the chocolate body paint. “So…These cravings you're getting…Do they include a nice helping of banana split?” He squirted a line of chocolate paint up his length and Victor eyed him hungrily.  
“Oh GOD YES!” Victor cried, making Yuri audibly yelp as he pulled him down on top of him.


	17. Chapter 17

As he hit 12 weeks pregnant, Victor's bump ‘popped’!  
He started to show…A LOT!  
What was to be expected for a slim, ex-athlete who was carrying twins!?  
“Ugh. I look like an egg.” He groaned one day, looking in the mirror, “Look! It even has a little point, almost.”  
Yuri pulled on a t-shirt over his head and looked over, chuckling.  
“Wow, you're right! You're big for 12 weeks; where did that come from?!”  
He stood behind Victor, his arms around him to cradle the bump.  
“I think they came from here.” Victor grabbed Yuri's crotch and fondled it.  
He heard Yuri breathe in sharply. “Hey…Later, okay? I'm going out to run an errand.”  
Victor whined. “Ohhh but Yuuuuriiii!”  
“Sorry baby; but you have Makkachin and Emiko to cuddle. I'll be gone most of the day, sorry.” Yuri stood on tiptoes and kissed Victor lovingly.  
“Now, are you SURE you don't want me to take Emi?”  
“Yes I'm sure. We can have a fun day full of cartoons, cuddles, snacks – or milk in her case! – and napping.” Victor smiled. “I'll literally be doing nothing.”  
“Good, well be careful okay? When Makkachin goes to the toilet outside, wait for me to get home and clear it up. Don't bend over or do anything strenuous.”  
“Okay.”  
“I love you Victor.”  
“I love you too Yuri.”  
The couple kissed, and Yuri finally left.  
Victor leaned back dramatically against the door and clutched his chest; “my heart! I already feel so empty.”  
“I knew you'd be dramatic!” Yuri laughed through the closed door.  
Victor went red and scuttled into the living room.

..

Victor had, at some point, dozed off on the sofa with Makkachin.  
Emiko had been asleep, but now she was crying, which roused Victor from his slumber.  
He stretched and walked over to the travel cot in the living room, lifting her out.  
“What's the matter? Do you need changing?”  
But that wasn't it.  
“Oh I see, you're hungry.” Victor deciphered, “one second.”  
He placed her back in the cot whilst he took off his shirt, and then lifted her out again, wandering back over to the sofa.  
“Here,” He gently guided her head and she started feeding.  
Victor was still the equivalent to an A-cup, even now, but somehow, he seemed to have a plentiful supply to feed and fill up Emiko.  
She was in the 90th percentile for her weight and length, and thriving well.  
So nothing to worry about!  
However, Victor wasn't sure he could breastfeed the twins when they arrived; that was asking far too much of his body.

Once Emiko had finished feeding, she snuggled up to her Daddy and fell asleep again.  
Victor gently carried her to her cot and lowered her in, covering her up and placing her stuffed toy bunny in with her.  
“Sleep well my pretty girl.” Victor dropped a light kiss on her forehead and stroked her soft brown locks. “Daddy loves you.”  
Emiko's breathing evened out, and Victor headed to the bathroom to wash up ready to make some food.  
He found himself ravenous; even more so with twins!  
“I really am eating for three!” He laughed, serving himself a large portion of pasta with sauce and extra cheese, in a big bowl that was usually used for salad when they had guests.  
Victor happily ate the pasta, but was still hungry!  
As he rooted in the fridge, he found the small-ish beef steak he'd bought last night.  
He was planning on cooking it for dinner, but he was craving it so badly…  
His mouth watered to the point he actually found himself drooling!  
Victor readied the grill and cooked the steak until it was well done, before serving it up.  
As soon as the meat passed his lips, Victor's mind was lost;  
Something took over him, and it felt almost primal.  
Carnivorous.  
He hungrily gobbled up the steak; despite being well done and fully browned, it was still tender and delicious.  
He couldn't help but devour it now, and once he was finished, he was fully satisfied.  
Lying back on the sofa, Victor felt full and sleepy, almost lion-like!  
The Russian smiled; “Ah, so you two like meat, do you?” He hummed, stroking his belly. “Your cravings make my cravings a lot easier! With Emiko, they kept changing! But onion ring crisps were my main weakness throughout my pregnancy with her!”  
Of course there was no reply, not even a flutter of movement- it was far too early yet, but Victor was satisfied.  
He tried to settle on the sofa but couldn't get to sleep without Yuri there.  
Making his way upstairs, Victor rooted through his husband's side of the wardrobe and pulled out a few items, before arranging them on the sofa downstairs and settling down on them, breathing in the familiar scent of his love.  
He closed his eyes and drifted off again.

..

When he awoke, he heard a crashing noise in the hallway by the front door.  
Knowing his husband wasn't home, he instinctively hurried over to the cot to protect Emiko, who had been woken up by the noise.  
Emiko was crying and Victor was doing his best to soothe her.  
The house was dark now, due to it being late afternoon in winter, and Victor could just make out a shadow of a person entering the room, carrying something heavy and sighing.  
He saw the shadow appear to look in his direction, and he protectively held Emi tighter.  
“Don't you dare touch my baby!” He growled.  
“What? I think you mean OUR baby! Why are you in the dark?”  
At that moment, the light was switched on, and an exhausted Yuri stood in the doorway.  
“Yuri! It's you!” Victor beamed.  
“Who else would it be?” The Japanese laughed. “What was with the pitch darkness?”  
“Oh, I fell asleep.” Victor blushed. “And I thought you might be an intruder.”  
Yuri laughed even harder.  
“Come here!” He held his arms out and hugged Victor and Emiko tightly.  
The baby had stopped crying now and was happy to snuggle up with both of her Daddies.  
Victor spotted a heap of bags on the floor and gasped.  
“Betrayal! You went shopping without me!?”  
“I had to. It wouldn't have been a surprise otherwise.” Yuri grinned. “Here.”  
He pushed seven of the bags towards Victor and took Emiko into his arms for a cuddle.  
Victor stared at the bags.  
“They're for you.” Yuri explained.  
“Me?”  
“Yes, you! Open them!”  
“It's not my birthday yet…”  
“Would you just open them?” Yuri chuckled. “You're not getting any younger!”  
Victor shot Yuri a shocked look, and he burst out laughing.  
“I'm joking! You're as handsome and youthful as ever, now please open the bags!” Yuri pressed.  
Victor shyly opened one of the bags and pulled out pairs of jeans with elasticated maternity waistbands.  
“I searched all over London for those.” Yuri explained, “They were the most guy-like jeans I could find, AND I got them in the ‘tall’ section of the maternity section!”  
“They're great!” Victor gasped. “They're actually really nice!”  
“Don't sound too surprised!” Yuri answered with mock-offence.  
In the other bags, Victor found more maternity clothes; tops, sweaters and hoodies, and ‘tall section’ sweatpants with an elasticated maternity waist, that a guy could get away with wearing!  
Victor laughed when he pulled out a white maternity t-shirt with the slogan ‘there's a 99.9% chance I'm hungry!’ printed on it.  
“These are amazing!” He smiled, “Thank you Yuri.”  
Yuri leaned over so that Victor could kiss him.  
“You're welcome. See! I'm not so terrible with clothing taste, am I?” Yuri grinned.  
“No, you're not. You really put a lot of thought into this, didn't you?” Victor said fondly, “I hope it didn't take too much time out of your errand.”  
“This WAS my errand.” Yuri confessed.  
Victor stared at him.  
“You mean…You planned this?”  
“Yeah, I did a little research – and by that, I mean I looked in your closet and checked your Instagram likes to see what sort of stuff you were into. I know you follow a few clothing brands on there!”  
“Yuri…I can't believe you did this for me. Thank you! I love you so much!” Victor flung his arms around Yuri and hugged him tightly.  
“I love you too.” Yuri beamed, “Are you crying!?”  
“Yes.”  
“Victor, you're so adorable.”  
They pulled apart and Yuri gave him a loving kiss, before turning his head.  
“Ah, I see you've been nesting in my clothes already!” He laughed, spotting his favourite hoodie, his GPF jacket and a few sweaters on the sofa that had obviously been swiped from his side of the wardrobe and now flattened!  
“Oh…Yes. I can't sleep without you.” Victor blushed. “Sorry!”  
Yuri smiled. “You can nest in my things if it makes you feel better.” He said, “In fact, why not keep my official Japan GPF jacket? You seem to like that one.”  
“It reminds me of our first year together.” Victor turned even redder. “But it's yours. I was just borrowing it.”  
“Ours.” Yuri corrected, “That jacket holds a lot of memories for both of us…You pulled me out of a dark place that year. So let's share it, okay?...Are you crying again?!”  
Victor didn't say anything; he merely whimpered and buried his face in Yuri's shoulder, as the latter stroked his hair.  
“It's been an emotional few minutes for you, huh? Do you want to go upstairs?” Yuri hadn't meant anything sexual by that, but Victor had taken it that way.  
“Yes, I should thank you for everything you've done. You've been so good to me today, and I don't know how to repay you, so let me do this, yes?” He responded.  
“Do what?” Yuri frowned.  
“Get yourself ready for me Yuri. I will be topping.”  
“Um…Are you sure that's a good idea?”  
“Yes moya lyubov.”  
“Victor… You KNOW speaking in Russian gets me hot and bothered!”  
“Oh? Is that so?” Victor's cerulean eyes gleamed. “Ti sahmiy krahseeviy” He said, kissing Yuri all over his lips and face.  
“I know what that means…” Yuri whispered, “And you're the beautiful one.”  
“No you are. Let me show you.” Victor breathed, getting handsy.  
“Okay. Give me ten minutes.” Yuri agreed at last.  
“Of course. I'll use the bathroom down here.” Victor gave him one last kiss as they parted ways for a few minutes.

..

Ten minutes later, they met up in the bedroom, and things happened naturally.  
They undressed each other, kissed tenderly and let their hands wander before Victor finally pushed himself inside Yuri.  
Yuri was on his back, legs parted; that position was comfortable and safer for Victor with his large stomach.  
Instead of their usual fun and frisky sex, this one was slow and romantic.  
Kisses were loving, touches were soft and the penetration itself was gentle, but enough to send them both to climax.  
“Say something in Russian to me, Yuri?” Victor whispered.  
“Ti takaya nezhnaya.” Yuri whispered back.  
“Hmmm…Am I? Do you like me being gentle, Yuri? Do you want me to go harder?”  
“No. I like it like this. I'm so close.” The raven-haired man breathed, with a slight moan to follow.  
He and Victor reached for each other's hands and held them tight and lovingly.  
Victor hit Yuri's sensitive spot a little harder, and within a couple of minutes, Yuri came all over his own stomach, panting.  
Victor pulled out and took off his condom.  
Yuri instantly wrapped his lips around the erection and worked it expertly with his mouth and tongue.  
Victor moaned, letting Yuri know that he was close – VERY close!  
Yuri swallowed the load, licking his lips and using the point of his tongue to lap up the remaining semen off Victor's sensitive penis.  
“This was supposed to be me thanking you, not you doing me another favour!” Victor joked, grinning as he kissed Yuri's lips.  
“Oh you thanked me! That was just my way of saying ‘you're welcome’!” Yuri smiled back. “Anyway, are you okay? You're not aching or in pain are you?”  
“No, I'm fine. Better than fine.” Victor answered contentedly as the happy couple cuddled up together, completely naked.

Victor pretty much clung to Yuri all night after that, not wanting to leave his side.  
And thankfully the feeling was mutual!


	18. Chapter 18

By week 16, Victor already looked at least five months pregnant!  
He was tired and achey, heavy, constantly hungry…  
“At least I managed to avoid morning sickness this time!” He quipped one day, devouring two bowls of cereal.  
Yuri blinked at him, amazed at how much his husband was eating.  
“So that t-shirt I got you…Very fitting!” Yuri teased.  
That day, Victor was wearing his “there's a 99.9% chance I'm hungry” shirt!  
“I am RAVENOUS!” Victor nodded, polishing off his second bowl of frosted flakes. “Do we have any cake?”  
Yuri laughed. “I'll cut you a slice.” He pushed the chair back and rummaged through the cupboard next to the fridge, pulling out a cake box containing a chocolate cake.  
Victor's eyes widened and his mouth watered as Yuri cut him a generous slice, serving it on a plate with a fork.  
Within seconds, it was gone!  
“Slow down!” Yuri pleaded, “otherwise you WILL get sick!”  
“I can't help it, Yuri! It's the babies; they're hungry.” Victor pulled his signature puppy dog eyes and fluttered his lashes.  
Yuri rolled his eyes and laughed. “You! You're too adorable!”  
They shared a kiss, which ended up with Victor becoming excited, his hands wandering.  
“Uh…Behave yourself!” Yuri grinned, stroking the large bump. “I don't think there's any way we could have sex now! I wouldn't be able to even reach you! Kissing is a challenge!”  
“I'm sure we could find a way…In fact there are many positions.” Victor argued.  
“Show me later. I have to do my shift at the rink. We have a new guy there, by the way.” Yuri said, pulling his jacket on.  
“Oh?” Victor was immediately alert, “Do you have a crush on him?”  
“Well, since he's just left school and is 16, AND his job is dressing up as a hot dog in the leisure centre café, no. I don't!” Yuri snorted.  
Victor turned crimson. “Ah. Well…good.”   
Yuri laughed. “You can't be jealous, surely?”  
“Maybe a little.” Victor muttered, squirming.  
“Have you looked in a mirror? Like ever? You're GORGEOUS! I'd have to be out of my mind to look elsewhere!” Yuri said. “Plus, you're the only one I have ever – and would ever – do kinky things with! And get pregnant!”  
“And marry?”  
“Exactly!”  
The couple were interrupted by Emiko waking up and crying for a feed.   
“I've got it.” Victor smiled, lifting their baby out of her cot.  
“I'll see you both later; I love you.” Yuri kissed Victor on the lips. “And I love you Emi.” He then kissed their daughter on the forehead.  
“We love you too… Daddy!” Victor winked.  
Yuri growled sexily, making Victor laugh.  
And then he was gone.  
“Just you and me now, Emiko.” Victor smiled at the baby who was gazing up at him with her shiny brown eyes. “Well, actually it's you, me, Makkachin and the twins!”  
But Emiko was more interested in having some milk instead of listening.  
Victor gave in and fed her, seating himself on the sofa.  
Makkachin leapt up beside him and settled down, his fluffy head resting on Victor's lap, leaning against the bump slightly.  
The affectionate Poodle had mellowed a lot since Victor had been expecting Emiko, and now he was expecting the twins; the dog seemed to have adapted to babies over the last year..   
Victor stroked Makkachin’s head lovingly, making the brown dog wag his tail frantically, hitting the sofa cushions and sending a throw pillow flying on the floor.  
Victor couldn't help laughing, which disturbed Emiko and made her cry out in irritation.  
“Sorry!” Victor said, carefully guiding her head back to where it was.

The rest of the afternoon was pretty uneventful, and when Yuri returned home from work, Emiko was on her playmat, and Victor was on his phone, looking bored.  
As soon as he spotted Yuri, his face lit up.  
“Yuri!” He beamed, holding his arms out.  
“Hey handsome!” Yuri kissed him tenderly, accepting the hug. “You look bored!”  
“To tears.” Victor sighed. “I hate doing nothing! How am I supposed to stay on bed rest all this time? I'm already bored beyond belief!”  
“Well you'll be pleased to know that I've booked two evenings a week at the hydrotherapy pool in the leisure centre next to the rink.” Yuri replied.  
“Um…That's nice?” Victor smiled uncertainly.  
“For ALL OF US.” Yuri clarified. “You can swim whilst pregnant. In fact they encourage it. I even got an employee discount because the leisure centre and the rink are owned by the same people! Every Tuesday and Thursday evening. What do you think?”  
Victor's face stretched into a smile. “Perfect! Thank you!”  
“Well, it gives you something to do. And little Emi can come along too. Wait until you see this!...” Yuri ducked out of the living room, and Victor heard him rustling around in the hallway by the front door, before the raven haired man returned again, holding a baby swim seat float, a little swimsuit and swim nappies.  
“THOSE ARE SO CUTE!” Victor gasped.  
“Right!?” Yuri grinned. “Okay, so get ready husband. We're due there in forty minutes.”  
“You're the best.” Victor kissed Yuri on the lips before hurrying to get himself ready.

..

“It's so warm.” Victor breathed as they stepped into the dazzlingly blue water at the pool.  
Yuri was just putting Emiko into her swim seat before lowering her into the water.  
Emi squealed happily upon entering the water and kicked her tiny legs.  
Yuri and Victor both laughed.   
“You like the pool?” Yuri asked, gently pulling the float along with their daughter laughing adorably the entire time.  
Suddenly, Victor gasped, hiding his body under the water, only showing his head and shoulders.  
“Who is that?!” He hissed, jerking his head over to a man in yellow and red shirt and shorts sitting on a seat just outside the water. “I thought you said it was just us?”  
“That's a lifeguard.” Yuri replied. “It's the rule that nobody can swim in here without one. Don't worry; he's not interested in what we're doing. He's here to help if one of us is in trouble.”  
“Yes, but uh…My ‘special situation’…” Victor raised his eyebrows.  
“You mean your pregnancy?” Yuri frowned.  
“Shhh!” Victor hissed. “He’ll hear you!”  
“Why does it bother you so much? You've already had one baby. The whole world knew about Emiko. So why all of a sudden do you feel ashamed?” Yuri asked.  
“Oh I'm not ashamed.” Victor replied. “Not at all! It's just that…Well, look at me! I'm only in swimming trunks and my stomach is exposed. It's humungous already! I don't feel very confident being so exposed.”  
The platinum haired man looked down, fiddling with the ties on his shorts.  
Yuri sighed. “I'm sorry. I didn't think…”  
“Don't be. I shouldn't be embarrassed, it's just…Well, we might be used to it, but to others it's weird. A man being pregnant.” Victor murmured.  
Yuri nodded slowly. “I'll be back in a few minutes.” He said, exiting the pool.  
“Yuri! Wait, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to upset you!” Victor called after him.  
“You didn't.” Yuri called back as he headed back into the communal changing rooms.  
Victor looked downtrodden.  
“Am I being silly, Emiko? Is Daddy silly?” He asked.  
Emiko was beaming at him though, emitting giggles as she splashed her hands in the water.

Yuri returned minutes later, holding a t-shirt.  
“I got this in the leisure centre shop. It can be your official swimming shirt.”  
He helped Victor put it on; the shirt was navy blue with a small white and green silhouette of a shark printed on the front.   
It was stretchy and a little loose on him, but Victor appreciated it.  
“Thank you. You didn't have to.” He blushed.  
“Actually it came out of your money. I unlocked your locker by accident.” Yuri grinned cheekily and Victor laughed.  
“Hmm it's a little big though.” Yuri frowned.   
“Plenty of room for me to grow in, then.” Victor answered.  
“You mean plenty of room for THEM to grow in.” Yuri corrected, tenderly stroking the baby bump from underneath the shirt.  
The couple bumped their foreheads together and closed their eyes.  
Victor leaned in for a kiss, gently sliding his tongue over Yuri's lips.  
Before he could be granted access properly, they were interrupted by a piercing blow of a whistle.  
“What the f…”  
“Jesus Christ!”  
They both jumped out of their skin.  
“Sorry guys, no heavy petting.” The lifeguard said, though he was smiling.  
“I wonder if we can get him fired?” Victor muttered, making Yuri laugh.  
“Fame has gone to your head, Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov.” Yuri teased.   
Victor splashed him. “Yeah? Well water has gone to yours!”  
Emiko laughed gleefully as her Dads splashed each other.  
“Yuriiii! You can't be mean to me; I'm with children!” Victor wheedled, laughing hard as another spray of water hit him.  
“That's such a lame excuse! Isn't it Emiko?” Yuri grinned mischievously.   
Emiko merely babbled and splashed in response.  
Victor swam away so that he was behind Emi.  
“You're seriously using our baby as a shield?!” Yuri laughed out loud.  
“You wouldn't dare splash our beautiful little ice princess…would you?” Victor smirked playfully as he kissed the infant on her head.  
“Damn you, Victor. That's cheating!”  
“Not at all. I just feel like playing with our daughter for a while.” Victor sang innocently. “Shall we go over here, Emi?” He held her hands and pulled her through the water in her little swim seat, the little girl squealing with excitement.  
Yuri joined them and Victor let him take over.  
“Do you want to spin around?” Yuri asked as he held her hands now, slowly spinning her in a circle in her float.  
Emiko was really laughing now as her Dads took it in turns to make her ‘dance’ through the water.

..

Emiko was asleep by the time they arrived home that evening.  
Yuri put her to bed in her own room, then met Victor in their bedroom with a glass of water each.  
“Thanks.” Victor accepted the drink gratefully, taking a swig before placing the glass on the bedside drawers. “And thank you for taking us swimming. I really needed that. I'm not aching!” He smiled.  
“You're welcome. It was fun! Reminded me of being a kid.” Yuri replied, happily remembering his childhood when he'd visit Uminonakamichi Sunshine Pools in Fukuoka with his sister and Yuuko.  
He looked up at Victor who was smiling at him.  
Victor's platinum hair was still damp and floppy from being in the pool, and the shower before and afterwards.  
His bangs always fell over one eye, but right now, his hair was unstyled completely.  
It looked sexy.  
Yuri longed to touch it, to touch HIM.  
How could one person be so effortlessly hot and sexy!?  
Even when he was pregnant!  
Victor smiled harder, seeming to read Yuri's mind as the Japanese stared at him.  
“Do you see something you like?” Victor asked huskily.  
“Obviously!” Yuri blushed.  
“So take it. I'm yours.” Victor murmured in Yuri's ear as he came and stood intimately close to him.  
That did it!  
Yuri caught Victor's lips in his, finishing what they barely started in the pool earlier.  
This time with (hopefully!) no distractions.

Backing onto the bed, Victor sat down and Yuri straddled his legs, never breaking their make out session.  
The bump was, of course, in the way! So Yuri gently pushed Victor's top half back onto the bed; the Russian's legs still over the edge.  
Yuri leaned over him and continued their steamy kiss, his hands sliding under Victor to cup his ass in both hands.  
He slid Victor's underwear off and gave his husband a questioning look.  
“Take me, baby. I know you wanted to in the pool earlier.” Victor breathed.   
“That freaking lifeguard!” Yuri cursed, and Victor chuckled.  
Yuri lubed up and Victor positioned his lower half at the end of the bed, with a pillow underneath his back and hips.  
The raven haired man stood at the end of the bed and carefully pushed his rock hard penis inside his lover, who let out a soft moan.  
No sooner had Yuri performed one painfully slow and long stroke inside Victor, he pulled out again, teasing his tip against the perfect pink pucker which was desperately contracting in wait for further penetration.  
Yuri teased the rim as Victor hissed in impatient pleasure.  
“Yuri, put it in! Fuck me!” He said at last.  
“SO demanding.” Yuri tutted teasingly.  
He pushed himself in again and Victor moaned, grabbing hold of Yuri's thighs in case he tried to pull out again!  
That night became the night that they lasted almost two hours, but Yuri had made Victor come three times (and himself the same amount of times!) before they finally fell asleep, their arms and legs tangled together.


	19. Chapter 19

At 20 weeks, Victor hadn't felt the twins moving or kicking yet, and was growing worried.  
“I hope I haven't caused them any harm by swimming twice a week for the past month!” He panicked.  
“It's only water.” Yuri reassured, “Besides, you haven't done any strenuous swimming. I'm sure our babies are fine.”  
“But they haven't moved! They should have by now!”  
“Some babies take longer than others. It doesn't mean anything is wrong.” Yuri said calmly. “It's probably cramped in there with two of them. Isn't it, you two?” He said into the bump.  
Victor was about to say something when he felt two kicks; one right after the other.  
“I felt them! They kicked me!” He beamed with relief.  
“See?” Yuri smiled.   
“How did you do that?” Victor looked at his husband.  
“Uh…Do what?” Yuri asked, confused.  
“You talked to them and then they moved. As if by magic!”  
“I think it was just a coincidence…Although maybe they liked being spoken to. Emi did too, remember?”  
“She still does! Little chatterbox!” Victor laughed, as their daughter gurgled and squealed excitedly at her toy animals.  
“Which reminds me…” Yuri scooped her up and gave her a cuddle. “It's time somebody had a nap!”  
“Yes, good idea. I'm exhausted.” Victor yawned, wriggling down on the bed a little more.  
Yuri laughed. “I meant Emiko!”  
“But I'm so sleepy. It's tiring carrying small humans in your body.” Victor pouted.  
“Ugh. You're sickeningly cute. It's irritating.” Yuri pretended to grumble. “You should nap too. And maybe I will squeeze one in.”  
“Good! We can cuddle together.” Victor beamed, as Yuri dropped a kiss on the tip of his nose before carrying Emiko into her own room.

“Nap time, little lady.” Yuri said softly as he tucked the baby girl into her blankets.  
Emiko yawned, stretching her little arms and legs.  
Yuri kissed her brown hair and said goodnight, before switching on the mobile and the baby monitor and leaving the room.  
In no time at all, Emiko had fallen asleep to the tune of her mobile.  
“She's out like a light. So, are you ready to…” Yuri broke off, realising that Victor was also asleep.   
He smiled to himself and slipped into bed beside his husband, wrapping his arms around him from behind.  
“Sleep well my King.” Yuri whispered, snuggling up close and closing his eyes.

..

When he awoke from his nap sometime later, Victor rolled over as best he could and cupped Yuri's face in his hands, his ocean blue eyes skimming over soft cheeks, long jet black eyelashes, cute button nose and slightly parted lips.  
Not forgetting the raven black locks of soft, shiny hair that were falling over Yuri's eyes.  
‘He's so beautiful’ Victor thought.  
He gently pressed his lips to Yuri's, and was surprised to feel him kiss back almost instantly.  
“So much for you having a nap!” Victor hummed.  
“I did.” Yuri replied. “Then someone touched my face and it woke me up.”  
“Oops!” Victor grinned cheekily. “So…’King’ hmm?”  
“Huh?”  
“You called me ‘your King’ earlier.”  
“Oh. You heard me?” Yuri went pink.  
“I did.” Victor clarified. “Do you really see me as royalty or were you just being nice?”  
“The answer is in how I treat you, I guess.” Yuri smiled.  
Victor blushed hard, which was rare for him.  
“Definitely royalty then. Can you get any higher than a King?” He asked.  
“A God.” Yuri suggested.  
“Really? Hmm…Do you see me as a God, Yuri?”  
“I always have.”  
“I'm not sure I like that.” Victor frowned.  
Yuri looked at him in confusion. “What? Why?”  
“Well, it's putting me on a pedestal really, isn't it?” Victor squirmed. “Now I'm retired, I think I'm safe to say that I'm really not all that great.”  
“Hmmm I've always put you on a pedestal. I still find myself doing it sometimes.” Yuri confessed.  
“So…you don't see us as equals?” Victor looked hurt.  
“If I did, I wouldn't treat you very well.” Yuri muttered.  
For a minute, he looked like the vulnerable 23 year old that Victor had first met.  
He looked lost and sad, and it made Victor upset too.  
“I thought you'd learned to love yourself?” Victor asked, “You're so much more confident now.”  
“Yeah, I faked it at first. You have helped me with my confidence, it's just…”  
“Just what?”  
“Well, you'll always be you, you know?”  
“What do you mean?” Victor frowned.  
“You'll always be the sexiest man in figure skating – or the world! And then there's me…”  
“Yuri, where is this coming from? Did I say or do something to upset you? Please tell me.”  
“No, you didn't do anything. Sometimes I just get these thoughts out of nowhere. It's what having anxiety disorder does. It comes out of nowhere.” Yuri sighed.  
Victor stared at him sadly. “I see…Can I do anything?”  
“No. Not unless you want to tell my doctor not to stop my prescription?” Yuri threw his hand over his mouth immediately after saying that..  
Victor sat up, looking shocked. “Prescription? You're…on medication?”  
“I was.” Yuri whispered.  
“How long for?” Victor asked.  
Yuri swallowed hard. “Years. Longer than we've been living here.”  
“You hid it from me all this time.”   
“I thought if you knew, you might think I was weak or crazy. Some people used to call me really derogatory names for having a mental illness and being on medication. It's been helping me, but back in school, the fear and shame was too much. I stopped taking them until I met you.”   
“I caused you to get ill again!?”  
“NO! No. Losing my dog did, the humiliation at my first GPF did…It just so happened that I got prescribed again after you came to Japan. I've felt better since taking them, that's why I'm so scared to be taken off them again. It's already making me feel bad.” Yuri explained. “I'm sorry for not telling you.”  
Victor said nothing for a few minutes.   
“Why would you think I'd EVER find you weak? Or crazy? We've been married for over four years, almost five. We've known each other for longer. I thought you knew me better than that?” He murmured.  
“I do. The problem isn't YOU. This is what anxiety does to people! It makes them fear the worst, even if deep down they know it's not like that. I'd never think the worst of you!” Yuri explained. “I've been trying so hard to keep it together. Especially now we have twins on the way! I need those tablets…Or SOMETHING. I can't cope without anything, especially when my own husband is so far out of my league.”  
Tears coursed down Yuri's cheeks and Victor swallowed hard.  
“I'm sorry Yuri. I should have noticed. I've been too much haven't I?” He whispered, cuddling Yuri tightly. “But let's get one thing clear; I'm NOT out of your league. I don't believe in leagues when it comes to love. Only shallow people think leagues exist.”  
“I'm so sorry Victor. I know you have a lot on your plate, I'm not trying to steal attention away from you.” Yuri wiped his eyes.  
Victor snorted.   
“I know that! Who says I wanted attention anyway? And as for you, we both know you're not a big ‘look at me’ kind of person!” He said gently, “And it doesn't matter if I have stuff going on too. I'm only pregnant! Your feelings are just as valid, and we're married so we deal with them together. Okay?”  
Yuri nodded. “Okay.”  
“So we will go to another doctor.” Victor said firmly. “We explain everything. We ask for another prescription for you. Don't ever hide something like this from me, please. If you're suffering then I want to know so we can tackle it.”  
“Sorry.”  
“It's okay. I think I understand why you did it. But I'd never think you're weak, Yuri. Don't ever think that. You'd have to be strong to deal with me. I've been a nightmare during this pregnancy!”   
They both laughed.  
“Maybe a little!” Yuri joked.  
The twins started to wriggle and move, and both men felt them this time.  
“You see? These two agree with me!” Victor smiled. “You know, I was just thinking to myself before you woke up, just how beautiful you are.”  
“Me?”  
“Yes, you. You're breathtaking, Yuri. You've got such a handsome face.”  
“Oh come on!”  
“No, you have! You're all smooth skinned, delicate, a cute nose and long dark lashes, chocolatey eyes…”  
“Stop it.” Yuri blushed hard.  
“No.” Victor grinned. “I'll never stop telling you how gorgeous you are!”  
“Coming from you!” Yuri replied.  
He yelped as Victor knocked him back on to his pillow and pinned him, their eyes locking.  
“Yuri, Yuri, Yuri. Must it really come to this?” He shook his head. “Do I have to show you how gorgeous you are?”  
“Uh…No it's okay. Really.” Yuri smiled nervously.  
“Oh? So you don't want me to make love to you?” Victor said, looking slightly confused.  
“I wouldn't mind doing it to you. Just…I think it might be difficult for you to do it to me. I mean…” Yuri waved his hand at Victor’s bump. “You're carrying twins. You're already huge and…”  
Before he could finish, Victor had silenced him with a passionate kiss.  
“I'm sure I could find a way to do it where there'd be no pressure.” Victor gave a sultry smile.  
Yuri didn't look convinced.   
“If you don't mind, I don't actually want to have sex right now. Sorry.” He muttered.  
Victor sat back up again, his expression troubled.  
“Oh. Okay, no problem.” He answered.   
Yuri could tell that Victor was pretending to be okay with that answer, but he wasn't really.  
“I'm sorry. I'm just feeling down at the moment.” Yuri explained gently, “It's not you. Maybe we could do it later if I feel any happier?”  
“Of course.” Victor looked a little happier at this answer. “I just wanted to cheer you up.”  
“I know you do. You're amazing.” Yuri kissed him.  
They were interrupted by Emiko crying from the other room.  
“I'll go give her a bottle.” Yuri said, nuzzling Victor's nose with his own. “Be back soon.”

..

Emiko was clutching the bottle that Yuri was feeding her, when Victor paced into the room.  
“Hey! I thought you were staying in bed?” Yuri chuckled.  
“These two won't let me. They don't kick at all and have me worried, now they won't stop!” Victor groaned.  
Yuri laughed. “Well, they take after us I guess; little athletes!”  
Victor sat down and rested his head on Yuri's shoulder, closing his eyes.  
“I'm sorry about earlier.” Yuri murmured.   
“Why are you apologising?” Victor frowned.  
“I upset you.”  
“No, you didn't. Not really. Anyway I've arranged an appointment for you.”  
“How did you…”  
“You know we have one of the best doctors in the country. I called him and made some enquiries; you'll be getting a proper assessment and hopefully put back on your medication.” Victor explained.  
“Don't they need my consent?” Yuri asked.  
“Yes, he's going to call you in the morning to confirm.” Victor nodded, letting Emi grab his finger in her little hand.   
“Thank you! You're the best.” Yuri kissed him lovingly.  
“I know.” Victor teased. “So…does this mean I can finally get my leg over now?”   
Yuri laughed. “Victor!”  
The platinum haired man said nothing, but fluttered his lashes, which made Yuri laugh even more.  
“Mmm, alright! Tonight though!” Yuri grinned, and they shared another kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

Yuri drummed his fingers on the counter of the pharmacy.  
He'd just had an appointment with a psychiatrist, and had been put back on his anti-anxiety medication; a lower dose this time.  
Victor was also suffering from indigestion, so Yuri had bought some medicine for him too.  
As Yuri waited for the dispenser, his eyes drifted around the rest of the store, and fell on some stuffed toys made out of the softest material, in the baby section.  
He wandered over and had a closer look.  
Amongst the animals were bunnies; three different colours.  
He selected one of each and hurried back over to the counter just as the dispenser was on her way back.  
“And these too, please.” Yuri smiled, fishing his card out of his wallet.  
“Aww I love these.” The dispenser smiled as she ran everything through the checkout. “My son has one.”  
“I have a daughter; soon to be two daughters and a son. We're expecting twins!” Yuri grinned.  
“Congratulations! Yes, I read about you and Victor expecting again.” The lady replied as Yuri put his card into the reader and entered his pin.  
“Yeah, as I said: twins.” Yuri smiled bashfully. “Just over halfway. I can't wait! He's so big already.”  
“I hope it all goes well.” The lady said as she handed over the bag and Yuri withdrew his card.  
“Thank you.” Yuri responded as he bid her goodbye.

Back home, Yuri found Victor huddled under a blanket on the sofa.  
“Pleeeeeaaase tell me you have something in there for indigestion?” Victor groaned.  
“Yep!” Yuri handed Victor the tablets and the latter swallowed one down with a swig of water.   
“Thank you. Ugh…I never had this with Emi.” Groaned Victor, caressing his swollen stomach.   
“Should we give swimming a miss today, hmm?” Yuri asked, stroking Victor's hair.  
“It's not fair on Emiko if we do that. She loves the water.” Victor sighed. “But…can we see how I feel later?”   
“Of course.” Yuri kissed him on the forehead.  
“Oh, how did it go at the doctor's? Did you get put back on your medication?” Victor asked.  
Yuri nodded serenely as he laced their fingers together. “Yeah. Lower dosage though, but I think that'll be fine.”  
“Good, I'm glad.” Victor smiled.   
He was drifting off to sleep; having his hair stroked did that to him.  
Before long, he was sound asleep on the sofa.  
Yuri placed a kiss on his husband's lips, pulling the fluffy blanket off the back and draping it over Victor.  
Makkachin hopped up onto the sofa too, curling up at Victor's feet.

Yuri busied himself with taking care of Emiko that afternoon.  
He changed her and put her in a warmer outfit before taking her and Makkachin for a stroll to feed the ducks and swans in Regents Park.  
The brown poodle was fascinated by the ducks, and watched them as they waddled along, bravely approaching people.  
One particularly bold female duck and her ducklings approached Makkachin inquisitively whilst Yuri snapped photos on his phone.  
Makkachin lifted his head, cocking it to one side curiously.  
He gently sniffed the mother duck, and then each duckling in turn, wagging his tail.  
Eventually, the dog bowed his head and rested it on his paws as the family passed by and looked up expectantly at Yuri.  
“Here you go.” Yuri laughed, breaking up some bread and dropping it on the floor for the duck and her ducklings.  
They quacked and cheeped as the bread was gobbled up, and Makkachin basked lazily in the sun.  
One duckling got very brave and nuzzled itself against the poodle's soft fur.  
Makkachin looked down at the duckling, and Yuri held his breath, silently hoping the dog wouldn't try to eat it.  
Instead, Makkachin gently licked the duckling and nudged it softly with his nose, back in the direction of its mother.  
“Good boy!” Yuri praised, and Makkachin looked up at him, tail wagging manically.  
Yuri had taken lots of photos of the encounter, and now was snapping photos of Emiko, who was stirring in her sleep.  
He peered into the pram and smiled at her.  
The baby girl stared back up at her daddy and gave him a dazzling little smile.  
“Hello! You're awake then!” Yuri cooed as he gently lifted her out, holding her close.  
The baby girl watched as the ducks came back.  
Yuri gently placed her on the floor beside Makkachin, and the ducks eyed her.  
Emi giggled and cooed at them, as Yuri held her with one arm, and took more photos on his phone with his free hand.  
The mother duck lowered her head and butted Emiko’s shoe with her beak, causing the baby girl to laugh gleefully.  
“Emiko,” Yuri said, and handed her a piece of bread. “Give mummy duck this bread. Gently.”  
Emiko examined the slice of bread first, curious as to what it was.  
The duck and her babies started quacking, and Emiko put the bread on the floor in front of her, and the mother duck snatched it up, placing it in front of her ducklings, who hungrily pecked pieces off.  
Emi beamed and laughed, looking up at her father.  
“Clever girl!” He grinned, lifting her into his arms again. “You're such a good girl, Emiko!” Yuri peppered his daughter with kisses all over her rosy pink cheeks, making her gurgle and laugh. “We should get back now, hmm? Your other daddy will be wondering where we are when he wakes up. Next time, we’ll all come here together. Okay?”  
Emiko smiled again, and Yuri lowered her gently into her pram before standing up from the bench he was seated on.  
Makkachin stretched and stood up, before trotting obediently alongside the pram on his leash.

..

Upon arriving home, Yuri put Emiko on her playmat for a while, and drifted over to Victor.  
“Victor? Baby are you awake?” He murmured.  
Victor stretched and nestled down even lower under the blanket, still sleeping.  
Yuri smiled at him, nuzzling his nose against his husband’s.  
He then planted a kiss on the baby bump – big mistake!  
Moments later, Victor groaned and was awakened by two lots of kicking!  
“What a way to wake up; being beaten up from the inside.” He complained, cradling the bump. “How's my little Ice Princess?”  
“She's fine. She's been feeding some ducks, haven't you Emi?” Yuri smiled, and Emi stared at him.  
“Oh really?” Victor heaved himself up to prop himself upright on the cushions.  
“Yes. She gave a mother duck a whole slice of bread to share with her ducklings, didn't you Emi!?” Yuri pulled out his phone whilst their daughter gurgled in response. “See?” Yuri showed Victor the photos.  
“Awww! She's a clever girl!” Victor smiled proudly. “I hope these two are as gentle as her. Although the kicks suggest otherwise!”  
“Oh, I almost forgot!” Yuri found the bag he'd brought home his pharmacy purchases in earlier, and pulled out the soft bunnies. “I got one for Emi, and one each for the twins when they're born.”  
“Yuuuriiii! They're adorable!” Victor beamed. “They'll love them.”  
“I'll give Emiko this lilac one.” Yuri decided; “Then the twins can have pink and blue.”  
He carried over the soft purple bunny and knelt beside Emiko.  
“Look what I got for you today.” Yuri crooned, and Emiko’s brown eyes widened, her little hand reaching out for the toy.  
Yuri gave it to her and she looked at it for a long moment before putting her mouth on it and then cuddling up to it.  
“She loves it.” Victor declared, chuckling softly.  
“How do you feel about swimming today then? Feel any better?” Yuri asked.  
Victor rubbed his bloated stomach.  
“The indigestion has gone, I think. But…I'm still not up to it today. I'm heavy and achey and tired. Sorry.” He replied guiltily.  
“It's okay. I'll call ahead and cancel for today; we can stay in and cuddle and be sickening.” Yuri grinned.  
“Mmm, I like the sound of that.” Victor replied. “Or…you know…we could do something else?”  
Yuri gave a small laugh. “So let me get this straight: you're too achey and tired to swim, but you're fine to have sex?”  
“At least we will be in bed.” Victor batted his lashes.  
“You're so naughty!” Yuri burst out laughing. “You know that?”  
“You love it.” Victor purred.   
“Hmm…We have that hot tub in the garden.” Yuri remembered.   
“We haven't used it since last summer.” Victor frowned.  
“Yes. But I can clean it out, fill it up and we could go in there instead?” Yuri playfully kissed Victor's neck and nipped it gently.  
“I like the sound of that.” Victor smiled. “You'd better hurry up and get cleaning then.”

..

That night – around 10 O’clock – the hot tub was clean and full, bubbling away.  
The lights inside it were on, and the garden lights illuminated the way.  
“I've brought out the baby monitor just in case. But she doesn't usually wake until around 1.” Victor said as he placed the monitor on the table, and Yuri helped him into the tub.  
At first, they just laid back in the warm bubbles, enjoying it.  
But then things took a turn;  
Yuri had been lovingly dropping kisses onto Victor's cheeks and jawline, when the latter decided to spice things up.  
He turned to face his husband and they began making out.  
Slowly at first, but then more desperately.  
Both of them were stripping their swimming trunks, tossing them onto the patio.  
Victor kept his shirt on, but Yuri ran his hands underneath it and all over Victor's back, knowing that the Russian didn't like the bump being touched during sex as it made things weird.  
Yuri agreed with that too, feeling the same.

Sex in a hot tub was weird, to say the least.  
It was enjoyable, sure, but strange.  
Yuri was sat on the seat, whilst Victor rode him reverse.  
Victor rocked back and forth and up and down, Yuri's cock deep inside him.  
The moans were breathy, trying not to attract the neighbours’ prying eyes.  
Yuri's lips were hot and wet against Victor's neck and shoulders as he left marks there, his hands on Victor's hips and sliding down to grab his ass.  
Both of them came together, panting and frantically kissing.  
Eventually, the couple clambered out of the water, draining the hot tub and running inside to share a shower.

“That was an experience!” Victor snickered as Yuri helped him wash his back.  
“Hmmm!” Yuri grinned. “One I’d like to repeat one day when you're not pregnant.”  
“Me too.”  
“So…Feeling better now?”  
“Much!”  
The two of them rinsed and dried off before heading to bed, where they ended up having sex again!  
“Oh no, I think my hormones have gone crazy again and are making me want sex all the time!” Victor laughed as they were about to start.  
“Good!” Yuri responded, his eyes glinting with mischief.


End file.
